


Señales

by lobazul



Series: picoletoverse [1]
Category: Bajo sospecha | Under Suspicion (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 50,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobazul/pseuds/lobazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su padre suele decirle que a menudo está tan obcecado en sus cosas que suele ignorar las señales más elementales. Y en ese instante, con los ojos de Alain clavados en los suyos –pidiéndole permiso- Víctor no tiene más remedio que reconocer que lleva toda la razón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mereth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereth/gifts), [Ela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela/gifts).



> Fandom: Bajo Sospecha o Under Suspicion, que ya somos internacionales y to.  
> Pairing: Víctor/Alain, tu OTP y cada día de más gente  
> Calificación: Explícito más que nada por el lenguaje barriobajero policial de alguno de nuestros queridos personajes.  
> Declaración de derechos: esta serie, sus personajes y toda la pesca pertenecen a los que no tuvieron las agallas de hacer que Víctor y Alain se besaran en la boca. No te lo perdonaré jamás, Bambú. Jamás.  
> Fe de (posibles) erratas: tanto en el anterior fic como en los tags de mi picspam en Tumblr le coloqué a Víctor el apellido García porque así es como se llama en la ficha de la web oficial de la serie. Sin embargo una exhaustiva (?) investigación de mi amiga Mer, que tiene mucho más estómago que yo, concluyó que el verdadero apellido de Víctor es Reyes y que los creadores de la serie no conocen el nombre de sus propios personajes. Ni idea, no he visto la primera temporada ni la pienso ver. Le dejo en el tag con ambos apellidos por si las moscas.
> 
> Nota de la autora: esto es un fic sin rumbo y lleno de crossovers cuyo archivo ya supera las 23.000 palabras y que, lo admito, no sé muy bien dónde acabará. Lo único que puedo prometer y prometo es a los #valain siendo unos pringaos enamoraos, la menor cantidad de drama posible, algún toque de comedia romántica, muchas escenas domésticas, y en definitiva todo lo que nos negó la serie de A3 y lo que nos niegan todas las series del mundo, que es ver a dos tíos viviendo un romance tontuno sin que tenga que venir nadie a fastidiar.

Alain está enamorado de él.

La primera vez que lo piensa, es como un mazazo. Le golpea y le deja mareado, preguntándose cómo no lo ha visto venir, cómo no se ha dado cuenta antes, y –sobre todo y _muy_ importante- por qué cojones ha permitido que esto suceda.

No tiene ningún mérito que lo piense en ese momento, teniendo en cuenta que el francés le está respirando prácticamente en la boca. Su padre suele decirle que a menudo está tan obcecado en sus cosas que suele ignorar las señales más elementales. Y en ese instante, con los ojos de Alain clavados en los suyos –pidiéndole permiso- Víctor no tiene más remedio que reconocer que lleva toda la razón.

 

\- Soy más del Barça.

\- Nadie es perfecto.

Si alguna mujer le hubiera dicho eso –alguna inspectora con las que de vez en cuando tenía que trabajar, y que analizaban largamente su sonrisa de canalla antes de concluir que se hallaban ante un completo botarate- Víctor habría activado sus sentidos y calculado con su instinto de cazador si merecía la pena lanzarse a por la presa. Pero no era una mujer, sino un hombre -un _francés_ para más señas-, mirándole con las cejas arqueadas en una expresión vagamente irónica.

Inspector Alain Juillard. Sargento, teniente o algo parecido. En realidad le daba igual, porque aquel gabacho se comportaba como si estuviera muy por encima de todos ellos. Y eso era algo que Víctor no pensaba permitir. No mientras el muy cretino estuviera pisando suelo español.

Por eso, horas después, no sintió nada en aquel ascensor, ni se dio cuenta de cómo Alain le miraba los labios mientras seguía dejando claro que era un completo capullo. Víctor estaba demasiado cegado por la rabia –quién cojones era el puto franchute para poner en duda su profesionalidad- para ser consciente de nada más.

Plantó cara sin pensar, a pecho descubierto y con el único objetivo de demostrarle a Alain que él también conocía las reglas y podía participar.

Y fue así, simplemente así, cómo se vio enredado en un juego del que ya no podría salir.

 

\- ¿Sabes cuando una mujer se te resiste y te da largas?

\- No. Nunca me ha pasado, la verdad.

Alain le miró después de decirlo, y Víctor sonrió porque el jodido francés, a ratos, tenía su gracia. Un rato más tarde le espantó a Belén, simplemente por fastidiarle un poco. Se miraron desde ambos extremos de la mesa, envueltos en una dinámica a la que ya estaban empezando a acostumbrarse. Parecía que llevaran toda la vida haciendo esto; picándose mutuamente y luchando por ser el que dijera la última palabra.

\- ¿Sabes por qué me enviaron a esta misión?

\- Porque eres el mejor.

 _Estirao,_ le espetó luego, tras dejarle claro que estaban al mismo nivel. Alain sonrió en la oscuridad y Víctor se dio cuenta, hombro con hombro, que nunca se había adaptado tan rápido a trabajar con alguien. Que se encontraba inusualmente cómodo con la mente aguda y la lengua audaz del gabacho.

 

\- Pensaba que las becas se las daban a los buenos estudiantes.

No recuerda si la tensión sexual ya había hecho acto de presencia antes, cuando, trajeados y todo, se miraban de reojo riéndose sin disimulo de Vidal. Pero sin lugar a dudas estaba allí en los vestuarios, cuando -en palabras del Dr. Manrique-, discutían sobre _quién la tenía más larga._

En ese momento le parecía de lo más natural. Era una más de sus peleas de machos por conseguir a la chica. Y si Víctor nunca se había acercado tanto a un hombre cuando se peleaba con él -si jamás había dedicado más tiempo a pensar en qué pulla lanzarle a Alain que en planear cómo meterse entre los muslos de una mujer-, no se dio cuenta.

Estar con Alain era cómodo y sencillo. Le espetó algo sobre la media, mirándole de cerca; y el francés, riéndose, le dejó una vez más tener la última palabra.

 

\- Suéltame Alain. Suéltame.

\- Ni lo sueñes. Somos compañeros.

No era la primera vez que un compañero le salvaba la vida, pero sí era la primera vez que un compañero al que apenas conocía se arriesgaba _tanto_ por él. Lo más curioso es que después, tan capullo integral como era, Alain no presumió de haberlo hecho ni le pidió que le diera las gracias de rodillas. En realidad parecía todo casi olvidado cuando le sacó de esa habitación.  

\- Tú arriba y yo abajo.

\- Yo soy más de arriba.

\- Porque eres un clásico y un coñazo. Tira.

Hubo un ruido de fondo en su mente. Como si alguien quisiera comunicarse con él por ese canal de radio estropeado que era su conciencia y anunciarle que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien. Que _algo_ estaba ocurriendo y él, Víctor, no se estaba ni medio enterando.

Pero Alain sonreía como solía hacerlo cuando se reía de sus chistes, bajando la mirada como si le diera vergüenza reconocer que un tipo como él –que había bajado del avión procedente de París con un palo atravesado en el culo- se estuviera acostumbrando a celebrar las gracias del policía más poco profesional que había conocido en su vida. Y Víctor se olvidó de todo, embriagado por esa sensación de triunfo. Pensando que, una vez más, había logrado imponerse al dichoso gabacho.

 

\- Enhorabuena.

Le habían metido en la cárcel por su culpa. Le había quitado a la chica. Le había vacilado por ello, dejado en ridículo, ganado por KO técnico.

España 1 – Francia 0. El macho ibérico siempre se impone.

Inexplicablemente, Alain no parecía especialmente enfadado, sino decepcionado.

 _Enhorabuena._ Tardó unas horas en dejar de verlo como un triunfo, y más de un día en darse cuenta de que algo se había roto entre ellos. El francés mantenía las distancias, volviendo a comportarse como el estirado integral de sus primeros días juntos. Dejándole meridianamente claro que no confiaba en él.

Ya no.

No se dio cuenta en ese momento, que lo que echaba de menos no eran sólo las bromas, los piques, la complicidad. Que lo que le dolía no era sólo su desconfianza.

Víctor tardó en ser consciente, pero al fin lo hizo, de que estaba perdiendo a un verdadero amigo.

 

\- Eso ya no importa.

\- Sí, sí importa.

Aun así, había sido Alain quien le había salvado de empeorar la situación cuando atropellaron a su padre, y era Alain quien se estaba disculpando, exponiéndose a su ira y a su dolor mientras el comisario estaba en coma.

Y Víctor llegó a pensarlo. Que había que tener muchos cojones para enfrentarse a él, para enfrentarse a la comisaria, para mandar a tomar por culo la lealtad a sus propios mandos y compartir información con los españoles – _con él_ -. Cabezón como era, sí llegó a ser consciente de la enorme confianza que el francés estaba depositando en sus hombros; en su fuero interno, se propuso no traicionarla.

Pero no vio venir lo que pasaría después. Sordo y ciego a las señales del tren que estaba a punto de atropellarle.


	2. Capítulo 2

Así que el caso está cerrado, su padre ha despertado del coma, Belén está muerta y Alain le está lanzando una de esas miradas de abnegada preocupación que últimamente resultan tan familiares.

Y sólo entonces –hay que joderse- se da cuenta.

\- Alain… -murmura, mientras la sonrisa se le borra.

Le ha sacado a tomar unas cervezas para despedirse. Ahora, el puto gabacho le está mirando a un palmo y Víctor tarda unos instantes en concienciarse de que en realidad llevan _semanas_ mirándose así.

En un momento de extraña clarividencia, se da cuenta de que no es la primera vez que se respiran encima, ni que están tan cerca que pueden olerse. Ni que se sonríen, lamiéndose disimuladamente los labios.

\- Víctor.

La novedad es que el francés está algo más desinhibido de lo normal y le acorrala sutilmente, obligándole a apretar la espalda contra la pared más cercana. Víctor nota la esquina despegada de un cartel publicitario rozarle la piel del cuello, y se estremece de los pies a la cabeza cuando son los dedos de Alain los que le rozan la mejilla.

Y lo piensa.

Está enamorado de él. El jodido franchute le quiere, y por eso le ha aguantado, por eso le ha consolado, por eso le ha salvado de todas las formas posibles mientras él no hacía otra cosa que meter la pata. Por eso ha estado a su lado día tras día, incluso cuando Víctor opositaba a convertirse en el peor y más irritante compañero del mundo.

Por eso le ha mostrado esa fidelidad sin límites. Esa amistad inquebrantable.

\- Alain –traga saliva-. Alain, qué coño haces.

La mano de Alain se congela en el aire. Víctor sabe que le va a hacer daño, pero también sabe que tiene que detenerle antes de que ocurra algo de lo que puedan arrepentirse.

\- Víctor –murmura, enderezándose bruscamente-. Perdona, pensaba que…

Alain pensaba que no rechazaría sus avances. Y, si se para a pensarlo, Víctor se da cuenta de que tiene sus razones. Porque, repasando mentalmente sus _inocentes_ piques con el gabacho, resulta que esa dinámica de pullas y sonrisas camufladas también podría responder a las pautas del puro y simple tonteo.

Una gota de sudor frío se le escurre por la nuca. Alain mira al suelo y empieza a disculparse. Y lo que más le aterroriza es que no le importaría que le besara; que le gustaría descubrir qué pasaría, qué sentiría, si su compañero llegara a empotrarle contra esa pared y dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos.

Por eso _no_ va a pasar.

\- ¿Pensabas qué? ¡Quita, coño!

Víctor huye al único lugar que le parece seguro: hacia delante. Empujando a Alain, separándose de él. Demasiado asustado para plantearse nada más.

\- Te lo tenías muy calladito, ¿eh? Que eras marica –ponerse agresivo siempre ha sido una de sus tácticas para esconder que está acojonado-. Joder, y yo me he cambiado contigo en los mismos vestuarios.

Alain entrecierra los ojos, más sorprendido que molesto.

\- Nunca me habría aprovechado de…

\- Me has mentido. Me has hecho creer que te gustaban las mujeres, tonteando con Belén y eso, pero escucha una cosa –le señala con el dedo, apretando los dientes-. Intenta algo de nuevo y te llevas una somanta de hostias de recuerdo a Francia. Me das asco, maricón de mierda.

Nota una extraña mezcla de alivio y horror cuando –al fin- lo consigue:

Que todo rastro de cariño desaparezca del rostro de Alain, siendo sustituido por el dolor y la rabia contenida. Dando un paso al frente, le agarra del cuello de la camisa; durante un instante le mira con los dientes apretados, sin decir nada, soltándole inmediatamente con un empujón.

\- Gilipollas –masculla el francés con su siempre impecable castellano-. Eres tú quien me da asco a mí. No quiero volver a verte.

Después se da media vuelta y se larga. Dejándole con el consuelo de pensar que, al menos, ya no caerá en la tentación de comprobar qué se siente al besar a otro hombre.

 

Ahora lo único que siente es remordimiento.

 _De puta madre,_ piensa, sentándose frente al ordenador.

Por supuesto, Alain es policía y se ha preocupado en ocultar todo rastro comprometido en Internet; una búsqueda de su nombre en Google apenas arroja unos resultados intrascendentes. Pero Víctor no sólo es policía, sino que también es español; lleva la picaresca y el afán por cotillear en la sangre, y media hora y un par de viejos trucos después, está examinando un par de fotos abiertas en la pantalla.

La primera muestra a un Alain un par de años más joven, en plena calle; la segunda está tomada hace apenas unos meses, y en el interior de algún sitio. En ambas aparece sonriente y abrazando de manera inequívoca a otro hombre.

Alain es gay. Gay del todo.

\- Genial –murmura para sí.

A Alain le gustan otros tíos. Lo que no sería un problema si no le gustara él. Lo que en realidad _tampoco_ sería un problema si Víctor hubiera encontrado alguna forma adulta, coherente y sensata de encarar el sorprendente hecho de que él también siente una extraña atracción por el policía francés.

Víctor es impulsivo, cabezota y visceral; ya se lo dice todo el mundo. Pero también es noble, honesto y posee un irremediable sentido de la justicia. Y a medida que pasan las horas, el peso de lo que ha hecho le resulta cada vez más insoportable.

Alain le ha salvado la vida. Alain ha sido el mejor compañero que ha tenido. Alain se ha portado en todo momento como un auténtico amigo y él se lo ha pagado insultándole y apartándole de una patada como a un perro sarnoso.

Pasa el resto de la noche intentando distraerse, intentando olvidarse, intentando retrasar inútilmente algo que _sabe_ que va a ocurrir.

Juega en el ordenador. Ve un rato al Barça. Se pone una serie de policías torpes guionizada de forma absurda. Duerme poco y mal; se despierta temprano, va a correr, vuelve a medio camino.

Y después de ducharse a conciencia y vestirse, coge las llaves del coche y pone rumbo al hotel donde se aloja Alain.

 

Alain abre la puerta y le observa fijamente durante varios segundos.

\- Te dije que no quería volver a verte.

\- Anda, déjame pasar.

La culpa debe de reflejarse en su voz, o el gabacho sigue siendo un buenazo, porque le deja pasar. Poniendo los ojos en blanco y mascullando en francés algo que sólo puede ser una larguísima retahíla de insultos, pero se echa a un lado, permitiéndole entrar, cerrando con educada suavidad la puerta.

Víctor se encuentra en medio de la amplia habitación que, durante los últimos meses, ha sido el hogar de Alain. Le sorprende notar un pinchazo en algún lugar del pecho al ver la gran maleta abierta sobre la cama, con un puñado de camisas pulcramente dobladas aún sin guardar.

\- ¿Te vas pronto?

\- En cuanto pueda.

El español asiente, girando el cuello para poder verle. Alain sigue junto a la puerta, la mano apoyada en la pared. Reconoce esa mirada furtiva, la forma de encoger los hombros y mantener el gesto neutro.

Le duele darse cuenta de que se está protegiendo. _De él._

\- Alain, he sido un auténtico hijo de puta.

El francés le lanza una mirada indescifrable, impertérrita.

\- Sí –reconoce-. Lo has sido.

\- Mira, tú te has portado de puta madre conmigo. Para mí no sólo eres un compañero, eres un amigo.

\- ¿Sueles tratar como una mierda a todos tus amigos, o solamente a los que son unos maricones?

Dolido o no, el francés conserva su lengua afilada. Arqueando las cejas con su habitual ademán irónico.

Víctor traga saliva.

\- Alain…

\- No hace falta que me pidas perdón –le contempla con la barbilla alzada y mucha dignidad-. Pensé que a ti también te gustaba, Víctor, y no habría pasado nada si me hubieras dicho que no. Pero lo que hiciste… -mueve la cabeza, apartando la mirada-. No quiero ser amigo de alguien así.

Con el mismo ademán pausado, educado, gira el manillar de la puerta y la entreabre unos centímetros.

Víctor le mira fijamente a los ojos.

\- _Alain._

\- Vete, por favor.

\- Pero es que me gustas.

El francés se gira, volviendo a clavar los ojos en el rostro de Víctor. Le analiza un instante, bajando la mirada a sus labios, sin borrar un ápice su expresión de disgusto.

\- No estoy para bromas.

\- Ah, perfecto, porque yo tampoco –Víctor no piensa antes de expulsar el torrente de palabras que viajan directamente desde su cerebro a su boca. Si lo hiciera, probablemente se asustaría tanto que saltaría directamente por la ventana-. Mira, _estirao_ , llevo más de un mes mariconeando contigo, ¿no?

\- Define _mariconeando._

\- Siguiéndote el rollo. Haciendo que pienses que no me importaría que folláramos –una arruga aparece en la frente de Alain-. Escucha, gabacho, nunca he pensado en acostarme con otro hombre y no tengo muy claro lo que me está pasando. Sólo sé una cosa, y es que no pienso dejar que te vayas a Francia jodido por mi culpa.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

Con un bufido, Víctor se adelanta, cerrando de nuevo la puerta con una violencia que hace apretar los labios al francés. Después se gira hacia él, mirándole a un palmo. El pelo le cae sobre la frente, confiriéndole un aire aún más salvaje de lo habitual.

\- Me has salvado la vida, Alain –se muerde el labio-. Probablemente también has salvado mi carrera. Te lo debo todo, tío, y no quiero perderte. No me sale de los cojones perderte, así que si lo que quieres es follarme… -se queda sin aire, abriendo los brazos-. Pues hazlo. Hazlo y punto.

Se apunta el tanto de conseguir que, al menos, el puto gabacho pierda por un instante su apariencia impertérrita y flemática para dejar que su rostro adopte una expresión de absoluta incredulidad. Parpadeando y con los labios entreabiertos, Alain le mira de arriba abajo y después resopla.

\- Tú estás muy mal.

\- Ya, bueno –arriesga una sonrisa-. Mira qué novedad.

Pero Alain no sólo se mantiene serio, sino que da un paso al frente, clavándole el dedo índice en mitad del pecho.

\- Mira, Víctor –masculla, bajando la cabeza. Está empezando a cabrearse. Y mucho-. Una cosa es que haya cometido el error de querer a un idiota como tú, y otra muy distinta que esté dispuesto a permitir que juegues conmigo. No sé qué tienes en el cerebro, si es que tienes algo, o qué has tomado. Pero a mí no me metas en tus locuras. Seré maricón, pero tengo dignidad.

El español no deja de sonreír.

\- Vas de listo y no te has enterado de una mierda, francesito.

\- ¿De qué me tengo que enterar?

Vuelven a respirarse encima; Alain, además, lo hace de forma entrecortada, tan enfadado que el acento se le cierra por momentos. Víctor le enseña los dientes, sin poder negarse a sí mismo que está disfrutando mucho de este juego.

En el fondo, ése es el problema. Que lo ha disfrutado de principio a fin. Y que no quiere que acabe.

Le mira a los ojos, y en una perfecta imitación de Alain, baja la mirada a sus labios, deliberadamente. Provocando que el francés trague saliva.

Está muy enamorado, piensa. _El gilipollas._

\- Que si no me pusieras ni un poquito no estaría aquí, franchute. Te dejaría volverte a tu puto país y que te dieran mucho por culo.

\- Víctor. _Vete._

Víctor transforma su sonrisa en una mueca de desafío y se acerca aún más, hasta que sus narices se rozan. Le habla directamente sobre los labios, captando cómo el francés cierra los ojos.

\- A ver si tienes cojones de echarme tú.

Tal y como esperaba, Alain no tiene cojones de echarle. Se quedan unos segundos quietos, haciendo un esfuerzo para no moverse; Víctor tentándole, Alain intentando retrasar lo inevitable.

Al final se mueve un poco, apenas unos milímetros. Lo justo.

Los dos han cerrado los ojos cuando sus labios se rozan. Alain tiene los puños apretados y Víctor contiene la respiración, analizando cada una de sus reacciones. Preguntándose si le gustará o lo rechazará. Si tendrá que contener el impulso de apartar de un empujón a su amigo, disculparse y largarse, avergonzado.

Todo transcurre a cámara lenta. Víctor se ha propuesto obligarle a que sea él quien dé el paso, y Alain cede poco a poco, acercándose tan imperceptiblemente que un espectador casual no podría registrar el más mínimo movimiento. Pero su compañero sí lo hace, paulatinamente presión empieza a aumentar y, _ahora sí,_ Alain Juillard –el puto gabacho del palo en el culo que está inexplicablemente enamorado de él- le está besando.

Primer descubrimiento: no le da asco, no lo rechaza, no quiere apartarle.

El segundo es que su mano ha aparecido en la cintura de Alain. El francés se queda rígido al notar el contacto. Víctor se pregunta cuánto tiempo podrán aguantar así, presionando sus labios fruncidos como dos críos, cuando al fin Alain vuelve a moverse.

Y todo estalla.

Con un movimiento rápido y brutal, le agarra de los hombros y le da la vuelta, invirtiendo las tornas, haciendo que su espalda choque dolorosamente contra la pared. Víctor no llega a quejarse; su gemido de dolor muere directamente en la boca de Alain cuando éste le empuja del pecho y le besa con rabia.

Al principio, está tan apabullado que no sabe lo que pasa. Todo lo que puede percibir es un torbellino de manos, dientes, lengua y saliva que sustituye la quietud anterior. Durante unos segundos Víctor ni siquiera acierta a reaccionar, avasallado. Manotea casi a ciegas hasta que su mano vuelve a encontrar la cintura de Alain y hunde sus dedos en su piel, con firmeza. Necesitando un punto de anclaje que le sujete a la realidad.

Entonces es el francés el que sube sus manos, agarrándole de las mejillas. Y de repente el mundo deja de girar, Víctor abre los ojos, percibe esa mirada de absoluta abnegación. Nota los labios doloridos, húmedos.

\- Alain.

Alain también parece recién salido de un huracán. Los ojos brillantes y su habitual fachada absolutamente descompuesta.

\- Víctor.

Una alarma repiquetea dentro del cráneo del español al ver un destello de duda cruzar el rostro de su querido gabacho. _Ah, no_. Le ha costado mucho ponerle en situación y lo último que va a permitir es que Alain recobre, aunque sea por unos instantes, la cordura.

\- ¿Qué pasa, franchute, ya te has venido abajo? –tira de su cintura, obligándole a apretarse contra él. Alain gruñe-. Así sois más allá de los Pirineos. Mucho presumir y poco actuar.

Se están rozando y Alain vuelve a gruñir en su oreja. Víctor siente un escalofrío.

\- A ver si voy a tener que ponerte el culo o chupártela para que… -un respingo del francés le hace detenerse. Víctor le agarra de la barbilla, obligándole a separarse un poco para poder mirarle. Sonríe, todo dientes-. Es eso, ¿no? Quieres que te la chupe.

Le aparta de un rotundo empujón antes de que Alain pueda reaccionar. En realidad, parece haber perdido momentáneamente su dominio del castellano, porque se le queda mirando boquiabierto, en silencio, mientras Víctor se arrodilla.

\- Víctor –masculla al final, bajando una mano para apartar una de las suyas, que ya juega con su bragueta-. Espera.

\- ¿Esperar a qué? ¿A que me compres flores y bombones?

Le da un manotazo, obligándole a dejarle el camino libre. Baja la cremallera. Se obliga a no pensar en lo que está haciendo, y en por qué está disfrutando al verse allí, arrodillado frente a Alain.

El francés hace un nuevo intento de detenerle, después de cerrar los ojos.

\- Dijiste que te daba asco –le recuerda, en tono débil.

\- ¿Ah, sí? –Víctor le baja los pantalones, colocando la mano sobre el bulto que se aprecia a través de la tela de sus calzoncillos-. Pues vas a ver el asco que me das.

No las tiene todas consigo cuando aprieta suavemente, consiguiendo que Alain deje escapar otro gruñido ahogado. Pero Víctor es una máquina que se mueve por pura fuerza de voluntad, y cuando toma una decisión no atiende a razones. Le da igual que sea su primera vez con otro hombre. Le trae sin cuidado no haber hecho esto antes. Acerca el rostro a la ingle de Alain y expulsa el aliento, rozándole con los labios por encima de la fina tela de los calzoncillos.

El francés da un respingo y masculla algo en su idioma.

Víctor alza la cabeza, captando una mirada oscura.

\- Es la primera vez que se la como a un tío –advierte, con una pequeña sonrisa. Fingiéndose mucho más despreocupado de lo que está- así que no seas muy duro conmigo.

Y sin más, le baja de un tirón los calzoncillos y se lo mete en la boca.

Alain deja escapar el aire de golpe.

\- Víctor.

Víctor se ha quedado quieto, vigilando de nuevo su propia reacción. Una parte de él asume que debería estar muriéndose de asco; sin embargo, lo que siente es principalmente curiosidad. Arrodillado, vigilando cómo su compañero lucha por mantener la compostura, se pregunta si será capaz de derrumbarle. Si logrará vencer al francés, anular su voluntad, reducir su lengua afilada y su dominio del castellano a simples e incoherentes balbuceos.

La perspectiva le resulta extrañamente apetecible.

Lame un poco, atento a la reacción de Alain. No ha leído ningún manual sobre hacer mamadas y las que él ha recibido tampoco han sido lo más espectacular del mundo, así que se guía por el ritmo de la respiración, la expresión y los puños apretados del francés. Deja vagar su lengua lentamente, aguzando el oído, tocándole con cuidado.

Es tan competitivo que sonríe, triunfal, cuando la mano de Alain se enreda en su pelo, tironeando instintivamente.

\- ¿Voy bien, francesito?

El francesito le responde con un gemido que no necesita traducción.

Víctor vuelve a la tarea. Utiliza la mano un rato, buscando que el gabacho le dure el mayor tiempo posible. Se anota otro tanto cuando es Alain quien le empuja con menos suavidad de la esperada la cabeza contra su ingle. Empieza a gemir sin ningún tipo de control a medida que Víctor acelera un poco el ritmo, lamiéndole de arriba abajo. Acostumbrándose a la sensación, aprendiendo sobre la marcha qué le gusta y anotando con íntima satisfacción cada uno de sus puntos débiles.

Alain tiene el rostro perlado de sudor, y el puño cerrado en torno a su pelo, cuando masculla su nombre con urgencia.

\- Víctor.

Víctor entiende y se aparta, poniéndose en pie, sustituyendo de nuevo la boca por la mano. Se aprieta contra él, acariciándole un poco, sonriendo cuando el francés se corre contra su estómago emitiendo algo parecido a un sollozo.

Tras la tensión del orgasmo, Alain se derrumba sobre él. Víctor se tambalea, haciendo un esfuerzo por sujetarle. Notando cómo le tiemblan las piernas.

\- Oye, yo me alegro mucho de que la mamada te haya gustado, pero la camiseta me la vas a tener que lavar.

\- Hijo de puta –murmura Alain, enfocando la mirada sobre su rostro-. Hijo de la grandísima…

Víctor le calla con un beso, disfrutando al asaltar sus labios de la misma forma que Alain le avasalló a él. Podría acostumbrarse a esto, se dice cuando él y el francés trastabillan, sujetándose a duras penas, dirigiéndose de forma instintiva hacia la cama.

Un puñado de las impecables camisas de Alain caen al suelo; a su dueño no parece importarle. Se sienta en el borde de la cama, aún con los pantalones en los tobillos, contemplando a Víctor con la cara roja y los labios entreabiertos.

Sus ojos siguen el movimiento del otro policía cuando cierra la maleta de cualquier forma y la baja al suelo, despejando la superficie.

\- ¿Te has convencido ya, gabacho de los cojones? ¿O voy a tener que meterme tu polla en la boca otra vez?

Se quita la chaqueta de cuero y sonríe al señalar su camiseta manchada antes de arrancársela con un movimiento, arrugándola en una bola que deja caer. Alain jadea un poco.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres…?

\- Sí.

\- Vale –y extendiendo el brazo, le mira con un franco deseo que le deja noqueado-. Ven, Víctor.

Víctor se acerca hasta quedar a su alcance, mirándole en silencio desde arriba. Alain le agarra la mano un instante, acariciándole la piel, incorporándose hasta poder apoyar la frente en su cuerpo.

El francés se queda un segundo quieto y después empieza a besarle, bajando lentamente hasta su estómago.  Víctor le deja, entrecerrando los ojos. Hasta ahora ha sido Alain quien ha recibido todas las _atenciones;_ se pregunta si tendrá que imaginarse que es una mujer para que le guste.

La respuesta no tarda en llegar; directa, brutal y contundente, una oleada de deseo le recorre de la cabeza a los pies en cuanto los labios de Alain rozan su ombligo y su mano se apoya algo más abajo del borde de sus vaqueros. Dejando escapar un resoplido, Víctor tiene que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no ceder al impulso de agarrarle la mano, metérsela dentro, obligarle a que le devuelva _el favor._

\- Alain.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que sigas, coño.

Capta una sonrisa en Alain, _esa_ sonrisa que a menudo se le escapa cuando piensa que su compañero es un loco incorregible. El gesto tiene el poder de apaciguarle, y la mano que se posa en su cabeza lo hace casi a modo de caricia, despeinando el siempre perfecto pelo del francés con los dedos.

Alain le desabotona el pantalón, baja la cremallera, tira levemente del elástico del calzoncillo e –inexplicablemente- se detiene.

Víctor espera. Extrañamente comprensivo y paciente.

\- Víctor –alza la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué?

Alain se agacha de nuevo, pero esta vez es para quitarse de un tirón sus propios pantalones, descalzándose. Repta hacia atrás, alejándose de él; y que le parta un rayo o le saquen un abono en el Bernabéu si alguna vez alguien le ha mirado así. Con esa tensión y ese deseo contenido.

\- Ven a la cama conmigo.

Víctor no suele aceptar órdenes de iguales, y menos aún de franceses. Pero esta vez, obedece.

Tarda un segundo en quitarse las zapatillas, dos en sacarse los vaqueros de una patada y tres en caer literalmente encima de Alain. Le aplasta contra la cama, invadiéndole en un beso brutal que sólo corta para quitarle a tirones la camisa que aún lleva puesta. Alain hace su parte del trabajo bajándole los calzoncillos y acariciándole debajo con un movimiento rotundo.

\- En la cama no eres tan estirao, ¿eh?

\- ¿Tú nunca te callas?

Víctor sonríe y vuelve a besarle, y siguen enredados en un beso profundo, húmedo, interminable, cuando le aparta la mano y empieza a rozarse contra él. Alain embiste contra su cuerpo y los dos gimen sin querer separarse, moviéndose instintivamente, comportándose como dos animales que sólo buscan aumentar la fricción.

Para su sorpresa, es el francés el primero en reunir la sangre fría suficiente para apartarle de un empujón, haciendo que Víctor rezongue entre dientes, privado de su inesperada fuente de placer. Permite que Alain se escabulla y de nuevo invierta su posición, agarrándole de los hombros para obligarle a tumbarse de espaldas. Mirándole desde arriba.

\- ¿De verdad estás dispuesto a que yo te lo haga?

Víctor se repite la pregunta a sí mismo; en teoría, ha ido allí para eso, aunque la verdad es que no tenía más plan definido que cabrear a Alain y dejarle desahogarse, por las buenas o por las malas. Y estaba preparado mentalmente para ello; si Alain quiere, apretará los dientes y seguirá adelante con todo.

Pero ese momento de silencio es suficiente para que el francés capte su inseguridad.  Sacude la cabeza y se contesta a sí mismo, rodando para salir de la cama y rebuscar entre sus cosas.

\- Vas a hacerlo tú –le informa, agachado sobre su maleta.

Víctor se incorpora sobre un codo.

\- ¿Que voy a…? –tarda un segundo en pillar la idea-. ¿Estás seguro?

Alain le lanza su mirada irónica, volviendo a la cama.

\- Muy seguro –le pone el lubricante en la mano-. ¿Necesitas instrucciones?

Sí. Las necesita. Pero ése no es el problema.

\- ¿Por qué? –plantea, a bocajarro.

\- ¿Por qué qué?

Le contempla con la ceja arqueada mientras Víctor hace un esfuerzo para pensar con el cerebro y dar forma a la vaga sucesión de palabras inconexas que se agolpan en su mente.

\- Te insulté. Te… te hice daño –plantea sin rodeos, y Alain no no niega, esperando pacientemente-. No es esto lo que se supone que… He venido a…

\- ¿A _sacrificarte_ para poder dejar de sentirte culpable por haber herido a un amigo? –replica, más sarcástico que nunca.

Es listo, el puto gabacho.

\- Más o menos.

\- Víctor –Alain suspira como si se dirigiera a un niño pequeño especialmente torpe-. No sabes pensar antes de hablar, a veces me pareces un inútil y cada vez que estás a punto de joder algo con tus impulsos me dan ganas de darte una paliza. Y lo del otro día me dolió, mucho –le mira fijamente un instante, y después su expresión se suaviza un poco-. Pero sé que no fue con mala intención. Y me niego a hacerte daño yo.

Víctor se queda en blanco.

\- Ah.

Alain esboza una sonrisa un punto triste, dejándose caer bocarriba.

\- En un par de días me vuelvo a París y sé que no te voy a volver a ver. Por favor, Víctor –se queda serio-. Es lo único que te pido.

Víctor se estremece; no, definitivamente nadie le ha mirado nunca así, como si se fuera a morir por no acostarse con él. La imagen es tan descorazonadora que se siente más culpable que nunca, inclinándose sobre Alain para besarle suavemente, acariciándole con cariño la mejilla.

Porque hay algo que está claro, y es que a su forma él también quiere al puto gabacho, y está dispuesto a traspasar muchos límites antes de verle sufrir. No le cuesta tomar la rápida decisión de ceder a sus deseos, agarrando con decisión el bote de lubricante, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Espero no hacerte daño.

Le sorprende la risa burlona de Alain.

\- Por favor.

\- Ya –pone los ojos en blanco, pero sonríe, porque están entrando de nuevo en terrenos conocidos. En un juego que los dos dominan-. No me digas, tampoco se te resiste ningún hombre.

\- No –replica con aplomo-. Pero suelo hacerlo al revés.

\- Ah, sí. Que tú prefieres arriba y todo eso.

\- Justo.

\- No, si todavía voy a tener que dar gracias por el privilegio de que el puto franchute me deje follarle.

\- Deberías. No suelo dejar entrar en mi cama a tíos con tus pintas.

\- Ya, claro, seguro que como mínimo les pides que te enseñen las llaves del BMW antes de metértela.

\- Nah –chasquea la lengua-. Me basta con que tengan algo que tú no tienes.

\- ¿Maquinilla de afeitar?

\- Cerebro.

Mientras se enredaban en su típica pelea dialéctica, Víctor ha colado la mano debajo y empezado a prepararle sin demasiada seguridad. Busca algún tipo de confirmación en el rostro de Alain, que asiente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- ¿De verdad os gusta que os toquen ahí?

Le habla, en parte por satisfacer su curiosidad, en parte por distraer a Alain.

El francés arquea las cejas y le dirige una de sus miradas de superioridad.

\- La dinámica del sexo gay, Víctor –explica en tono paciente- se basa en que te toquen _ahí._

El español se encoge de hombros.

\- Pero es raro de cojones.

Alain suspira.

\- Tú sí que eres raro de cojones. Y un animal sin evolucionar –le aparta la mano-. Vale ya. Hazlo.

\- ¿Ya…?

\- Sí, ya –responde en tono impaciente-. Tan sólo intenta tener cuidado.

\- ¿Te crees que soy un bestia o qué?

\- No lo creo. Lo eres.

Es bastante más cómodo cuando están ocupados peleándose y no pensando en lo que están a punto de hacer. Con el silencio, Alain apoya la cabeza en la almohada y le mira desde abajo, esperando algo; y Víctor, que está infinitamente más nervioso que él, no puede hacer otra cosa salvo inclinarse sobre su cuerpo y besarle.

Es en ese beso donde encuentra el valor suficiente para seguir. Alain le agarra de las mejillas y le tranquiliza, murmurando para sí en francés mientras adaptan sus cuerpos al del otro. Aun así, Víctor no termina de creerse lo que está pasando –que va a follarse a su siempre perfecto compañero, al insoportable francés que siempre tenía una respuesta preparada, al amigo al que consiguió ganarse poco a poco; a _Alain_ \- hasta que un gemido escapa de sus labios cuando empieza a entrar en él.

Es jodido, porque puede notar que le duele, que aprieta los dientes para ahogar un quejido y cierra los ojos con fuerza. A él, en cambio, todo su cuerpo le grita que siga; que ceda a la tentación de terminar de hundirse en el calor que le recorre, le golpea, hace que sólo pueda pensar en tener más y _más._

\- Alain –su propia voz le llega desde muy lejos. Su mente está haciendo un esfuerzo demasiado grande por mantener el control-. ¿Bien?

Alain abre los ojos. Dice algo en francés. Se detiene, como si estuviera buscando las palabras en español.

\- Pasará enseguida. Llevo tiempo sin…

\- Ah. Que no es que yo la tenga excepcionalmente grande.

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en los labios del francés.

\- Más bien no.

\- Hombre, estoy en la media.

\- La media española es algo muy relativo.

\- Claro, porque la media francesa es como la Torre Eiffel, no te jode el gabacho –Víctor se inclina con cuidado sobre su oído-. Voy a echar de menos pelearme contigo continuamente, estirao.

Alain deja escapar una risa seca y gira la cabeza para atrapar sus labios. Víctor se deja besar, hundiendo una mano en su pelo. El francés se separa con un suspiro.

\- Sigue, idiota.

Víctor empieza a embestir con cuidado sin dejar de vigilar a Alain, que echa la cabeza atrás y cierra los ojos, agarrándose a sus hombros. Es distinto a estar con una mujer; le cuesta encontrar el ritmo y el ángulo, está convencido de que va a ser un desastre, de que en algún momento su compañero le pedirá que pare. Esto del sexo gay es un misterio al que no termina de acostumbrarse, y reafirma su opinión cuando le escucha soltar un gemido.

\- Ahí, Víctor. Justo ahí.

El policía entiende y repite el movimiento anterior, una embestida larga y profunda que consigue que Alain vuelva a gemir. Un poco sorprendido, aún bastante escéptico, Víctor empuja de nuevo, contemplando cómo el francés pierde poco a poco el control.

Ya no dicen nada más. Alain no vuelve a emitir ningún sonido que se parezca remotamente al castellano –o a ningún idioma más o menos conocido- y Víctor se permite al fin dejarse llevar, perderse en el placer que le prodiga zambullirse en el cuerpo de su amigo, intercambiando algún beso húmedo hasta que ninguno de los dos puede aguantar más.

Terminan medio abrazados, el uno sobre el otro, intentando postergar al máximo el momento de mirarse a los ojos.

\- ¿Alguna queja, gabacho?

Opta por el humor como única salida, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de desafío.

Alain, aún jadeante, sacude la cabeza.

\- No ha estado mal. Para ser español –puntualiza.

\- Claro. Porque vosotros folláis mejor que nadie.

\- Sin querer presumir, la verdad es que sí.

Víctor no contesta, consciente de que la conversación ya sólo puede derivar en un sentido. La tentación de quedarse acurrucado junto al francés es bastante grande, pero también sabe que hay licencias que no puede permitirse.

\- Me vas a tener que dejar una camiseta –le dice, poniéndose en pie y empezando a recopilar su ropa.

Si Alain se siente aunque sea un poco decepcionado, no lo expresa.

\- No tengo camisetas.

\- Venga ya –sin ningún recato, Víctor se agacha para husmear en su maleta-. A mí esto me parece una camiseta.

Alza una prenda que su compañero examina con un gesto de desdén.

\- Víctor, eso es una camiseta, sí, pero de hacer deporte.

\- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

Alain sonríe, resignado.

\- Eres un desastre.

\- Afortunadamente para ti, te vas a librar pronto de mí –se pone los calzoncillos y los vaqueros, consciente de que está huyendo sin disimulo-. Imagino que llorarás de emoción cuando llegues a Francia y vuelvas a trabajar con gente que no va interrogando a punta de pistola ni utiliza micrófonos de la Edad Media.

Hay un breve silencio por parte de Alain. Víctor trata de ignorar el repentino y pequeño nudo que se le ha atravesado en la garganta.

No sería justo para ninguno de los dos ir más allá.

\- Lloraré de emoción cuando sepa que no voy a volver a acabar por error en el calabozo.

\- Oye, te quejarás de experiencias. Robar cubos de basura, ser detenido y acabar casi enterrado vivo. Vas a tener algo que contarle a tus… -se corrige a tiempo-. A tu padre el gendarme y tus hermanos.

Cuando se arriesga a volver a mirar, Alain fuerza una sonrisa, medio vestido.

Víctor coge su chaqueta.

\- ¿Estamos bien, francesito?

Asiente con la cabeza.

\- Estamos bien, Víctor.

\- No ha estado mal trabajar contigo –se acerca, con la intención de despedirse con un masculino y poco comprometedor abrazo-. Gracias por todo, Alain.

Pero Alain tiene otros planes. Le detiene colocándole la mano en el pecho, tirando de su camiseta hasta que puede darle un beso, corto y seco, en los labios.

Cuando le mira de nuevo, lo hace serio. Revestido de nuevo de su habitual dignidad.

\- Adiós, Víctor.

La situación ya sólo puede empeorar. Así que Víctor asiente, da media vuelta y se va. Intentando ignorar la certeza de que no volverá a verle.


	3. Capítulo 3

O quizá sí.

 _Puto gabacho de los cojones_ , masculla mientras conduce a más velocidad de la aconsejable. Aparca de cualquier forma junto al hotel –que tengan valor de multarle-, y entra en la recepción dispuesto a tirar de autoridad, de placa y hasta de pistola para llegar a la habitación de Alain.

A lo mejor está exagerando un poco.

Como sospechaba, Alain ya no está, pero la recepcionista se muestra colaborativa en cuanto Víctor se identifica como policía. No, el señor Juillard ya no se aloja en el hotel. No, no tiene la menor idea de dónde está. Formula un par de preguntas rutinarias sólo para que no sospechen que no está allí por trabajo, simplemente por ser un idiota: pagó con tarjeta, dejó propina, y fue extremadamente amable con todo el mundo –al decir esto, la recepcionista sonríe con aire soñador-.

El franchute provocando bajadas de bragas a su paso. Qué inesperado.

Sale del hotel con el ceño fruncido, buscando el número de su padre en el móvil.

\- ¿Víctor?

\- ¿Tú sabes cuándo se iba Alain?

La pregunta a bocajarro le despista un segundo, pero, por supuesto, nada es capaz de sorprender al comisario Casas.

\- Claro que lo sé. Le sacamos nosotros el billete de avión. Hoy al mediodía.

\- Vale. Gracias.

\- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que…?

\- Se me olvidó devolverle una cosa.

\- ¿Has probado, no sé, a llamarle?

Luego se preguntan por qué él ha salido así.

\- Lo tiene apagado –mentira-. Venga, hablamos luego.

Cuelga sin despedirse. No, no va a llamarle. Llamarle será la última opción, el último as en la manga para evitar que Alain vuelva a gabacholandia sin antes hablar con él. Porque llamarle le pondría sobre aviso, le obligaría a confesar para qué le busca, añadiría incomodidad a una conversación que ya se le antoja rara y embarazosa de por sí.

\- Franceses de mierda –murmura en la soledad de su coche. Porque, cuando has aceptado que pierdes el culo por uno, lo mínimo que te queda es desahogarte.

Pone rumbo a Barajas como alma que lleva el diablo.

 

Descubrir que se había acostado con un hombre _y le había gustado_ sólo fue el inicio del problema. Un inicio que habría bastado para cortocircuitar a más de la mitad de los hombres heterosexuales españoles, pero bueno; Víctor podría haberlo aceptado. Últimamente incluso estaba de moda, la heteroflexibilidad y tal. Igual hasta empezaba a ver porno gay, quién sabe.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue meterse en la ducha, pensando que con borrar los últimos rastros del delito se acababa todo. Tenía razones para estar satisfecho: le había demostrado a Alain que no era un completo gilipollas, había satisfecho la fantasía erótica de su compañero y además –tenía que reconocerlo- el polvo había estado bien. Y ahora la historia tocaba a su fin: _tú a París a seguir siendo un estirao y yo a Madrid a seguir dejándome los huevos en misiones de mierda_. Cualquier otra posibilidad era imposible, impensable, y sólo les haría daño a ambos.

Eso se dijo.

Eso siguió diciéndose, a lo largo de la tarde, de la noche, y de una madrugada que pasó mayormente en vela.

Lo sigue pensando.

Incluso mientras aparca en el espacio reservado a la policía –deja la identificación sobre el salpicadero- y corre a la terminal internacional, sabe que se está comportando como el protagonista de la comedia romántica más triste del mundo y que lo único a lo que aspira – _lo mejor_ que les podría suceder- es a que Alain le mande educadamente a tomar por culo.

Pero necesita hablar con el gabacho.

Otra persona se habría quedado callado, resignándose a la idea de olvidar en silencio. Pero Víctor, que no calla ni debajo del agua, cree firmemente que sufrir en silencio es sufrir el doble y, en definitiva, hacer el gilipollas.

Prefiere que Alain le deje claro que ni de coña se planteará tener algo con una persona que no se corta el pelo desde su Primera Comunión a pasar meses planteándose qué habría pasado si hubiera entrado intempestivamente en la terminal como, de hecho, está haciendo.

 _Y ahora_ , se dice a sí mismo, _ve y búscalo._

Encontrar a Alain en un ir y venir de hombres tan bien vestidos como él -con sus vasos de café en una mano, el libro o el iPad en la otra y las mismas expresiones de superioridad moral- es como encontrar a Wally.

Instintivamente, busca el panel de información más cercano.

El siguiente vuelo a París sale en casi dos horas.

 _Perfecto._ Lo suficiente para ponerse en ridículo, pero no demasiado.

\- ¿Víctor?

_Coño._

Se gira. El puto gabacho – _su_ puto gabacho- le está mirando. Bien vestido, con un vaso de café en una mano y una revista de economía en inglés en la otra. No tiene más remedio que sonreír, pensando que resulta hasta lógico que, en semejante entorno, haya sido Wally quien le ha encontrado a él.

\- Eh, Alain –siente la tentación de alargar la charla. Hablarle del tiempo, decirle que pasaba por allí, que le han enviado a buscar drogas en maletas de jubilados, cualquier tontería. Pero Víctor no sabe dar rodeos-. ¿Tienes un momento? Qué gilipollez, ya sé que tienes un momento, concretamente más de cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta el embarque. Necesito hablar contigo. Ven, vamos a buscar un sitio donde sentarnos.

\- ¿No podemos hablar de pie?

\- Créeme. Cuando escuches lo que he venido a decirte, vas a agradecer estar sentado.

Alain le mira serio unos instantes, y después, poco a poco, se abre paso su sonrisa de _eres-un-completo-inepto._ Resignado, le sigue hasta una fila de asientos despejada, sentándose y mirándole con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Decirte que eres un hijo de la gran puta.

Sin mover una ceja, Alain da un sorbo de su café.

\- Ya me lo has dicho alguna vez.

\- Pues te lo vuelvo a decir.

Víctor le quita el vaso, lo apura, lo arruga en una bola y la encesta limpiamente en la papelera más cercana. El francés lo mira todo, inexpresivo, hasta que coge aire y empieza a hablar, en tono paciente:

\- Estás enfadado conmigo –no es pregunta-. Ya te dije que era una locura, te pregunté varias veces si estabas seguro…

\- ¿Piensas que estoy cabreado por haber follado contigo?

\- Eres un machote, siempre has tenido que dejarlo muy claro –se cruza de brazos-. Prácticamente ni me dejaste hablar con Belén.

\- _¿Ahora_ vamos a hablar de Belén? –reacciona Víctor, incrédulo.

\- Resume bastante bien tu problema. Yo intenté acercarme a ella para ganarme su confianza y resolver el caso. Tú te metiste por medio porque no podías soportar que alguien fuera más hombre que tú. Siempre tienes que quedar por encima, Víctor.

\- Porque, como todo el mundo sabe, los franceses sois la humildad personificada.

Alain vuelve a sonreír, dándole una palmadita en el pecho. No es consciente de cómo la piel de Víctor se eriza bajo el contacto.

\- No soy humilde, pero sé reconocer cuándo he perdido. Por eso te di la enhorabuena por llevarte a la chica.

\- Me diste la enhorabuena por llevarme a la chica porque la chica te importaba tres pares de cojones. Quien te interesaba era yo.

Esos segundos de silencio resultan ensordecedores.

\- Creo que ya tienes una idea bastante clara de lo que siento por ti –responde pausadamente, mirándole a los ojos-. Pero no te voy a molestar, como no te pedí que te quedaras ayer. Me voy en un rato y tú puedes olvidarte de lo que ha pasado y hacer como si nunca te hubieras tirado a otro tío y no te hubiera gus…

\- Ya. Pero es que _no quiero._

Alain corta su acusación en seco, entrecerrando los ojos. Víctor mira a su alrededor y se mueve un poco, pegando la rodilla a la del francés. Inclinándose sobre él.

\- A ver, franchute. Te lo voy a decir una sola vez porque una ya es lo suficientemente duro para mí, así que abre bien las orejas y escucha. Me gustas. No sé cómo cojones lo has hecho, pero me gustas. Lo de ayer estuvo bien y de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberme quedado para seguir follándote hasta que te olvidaras de que eres un puto gabacho que tiene que volver a su puto país. No sé si me voy a acostumbrar a trabajar con otra persona y no tenerte a mi alrededor con tu acento raro repitiéndome lo inútil que soy. No sé si será cosa de la media, pero me da algo de pensar que en menos de dos horas te vas –calla un instante. Alain le contempla, mudo y boquiabierto-. Ya te dije que era mejor que estuvieras sentado.

El francés tarda unos segundos más en contestar. Arrugando la frente.

\- Como me estés vacilando, te mato.

\- No te estoy vacilando y esto no tiene ni puta gracia.

\- Me estás diciendo que…

\- Sí, Zidane, sí. Te he dicho lo que te he dicho. Asúmelo. Y ahora, tú que eres tan competente y tan listo y tan bien formado, dime qué coño hacemos y cómo solucionamos esto.

Alain se echa atrás en el asiento, se lleva una mano a los labios, se los acaricia distraídamente sin dejar de mirarle. Víctor espera, sin imaginar qué solución puede aportar y sin saber qué quiere que suceda.

Lo que desde luego no imaginaba es que Alain se inclinara sobre él bruscamente, agarrándole de la cara y besándole. No lo esperaba, pero cuando ocurre se da cuenta de que es _esto_ lo que le hacía falta, y devuelve el beso con desesperación, cogiéndole de la nuca, sin importarle quién ni quiénes puedan estar viendo.

¿No está rodeado de extranjeros modernos y cosmopolitas? Pues que se jodan.

\- Te quiero –murmura Alain cuando se separa.

Su expresión es tan sincera que Víctor no puede contener una risa.

\- Eres un panoli muy _enamorao._

\- Al menos _yo_ no he cambiado de acera sin enterarme.

\- Punto para el franchute. ¿Y tu plan es…?

Quizá se ha equivocado en su valoración, porque Alain no está especialmente agobiado por el descubrimiento, ni por la inminente separación. En realidad, la sonrisa que se ha instalado en el rostro de su compañero no parece muy dispuesta a irse y Víctor se encuentra a sí mismo devolviéndosela; a lo mejor él también es un poco panoli.

\- No tengo ningún plan –confiesa el idiota. Tan feliz-. Yo tengo que volver a París y tú tienes tu trabajo en la incompetente policía española.

\- Vamos. Que nos jodemos.

\- No, Víctor, no. Vendré a verte. Se me ocurrirá algo –le brillan los ojos-. Confía en mí. ¿Confías en mí?

\- La última vez que un español confió en un francés, se armó un follón impresionante.

Alain vuelve a reírse, como un niño con un subidón de azúcar.

\- Si os hubierais dejado invadir, ahora no tendríamos este problema.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Si nos hubiéramos dejado invadir, nos habríamos muerto todos del asco hace tiempo sólo por tener que hablar francés. Ahora, que tú te hubieras quedado sin el mejor polvo de tu vida.

\- ¿Sabes algo que admiro de ti? Tu gran autoestima.

Como siempre, se hablan a la mínima distancia posible. Víctor agradece internamente que no haya ningún compañero conocido trabajando en ese mismo momento en el aeropuerto, porque durante la siguiente hora ofrece una imagen tan triste y penosa que lo de menos es que le vean liándose con otro hombre.

Los minutos pasan demasiado deprisa mientras Alain y él se escudan en sus bromas y sus peleas para disimular que están acojonados ante lo que se les viene encima. Intentan no llamar demasiado la atención, pero para cuando anuncian el embarque del vuelo a París, saben que hay varias personas mirándoles de reojo.

Se levantan con resignación, caminando hombro con hombro hacia la puerta indicada.

\- Prométeme que en cuanto llegues a París no te vas a olvidar de mí para irte a meterle mano a algún modernito gilipollas de los que te gustan tanto.

Claro que no se puede esperar que Víctor se mantenga en silencio durante mucho tiempo.

\- Prométeme que en cuanto me dé media vuelta no vas a estar tonteando con la primera mujer que te cruces para demostrar lo machito que eres.

Otro punto para el gabacho.

\- Tú me quieres, ¿eh? Se te nota.

Se detienen a poca distancia de la larguísima cola de gente que se prepara para sufrir el indigno ritual de los controles de aeropuerto. Alain se cambia la revista de mano.

\- Necesito saber que esto va realmente en serio.

A Víctor no le sorprende su exigencia. Es lo mínimo que esperaba.

\- Va en serio, francesito.

Asiente con la cabeza, acortando la distancia. Alain le agarra de la barbilla para darle un breve beso en los labios, y después comparten un abrazo eterno, apoyándose el uno en el cuerpo del otro hasta que no pueden apurar más el tiempo.

\- Nos vemos pronto –le promete el francés, sin especificar cuándo. Traga saliva-. Víctor…

\- Ya, ya, ya lo sé. Tío coñazo –le aparta de un suave empujón, forzando una sonrisa-. Venga, vete que vas a perder el avión y seguro que acabas echándole la culpa al español, como siempre.

Alain se ríe sin ganas, dándose media vuelta. No se gira una última vez mientras es fagocitado por los arcos detectores de metales, y Víctor se marcha antes de que el nudo de su garganta sea insoportable.

 

Víctor no cree en ningún dios ni en el karma. Pero si existe algún tipo de justicia cósmica en el mundo, no tiene la menor duda de que le está haciendo pagar por todos los delitos cometidos. Empezando por su cruel forma de rechazar a Alain y terminando por todas las veces que, como diría el francés, tonteó con alguna tía sólo por quedar encima de alguien. Competitivo hasta la médula.

Gilipollas profundo sería otra definición igual de acertada.

Si tuviera ganas iría a emborracharse, y si tuviera algún amigo íntimo iría a contarle la historia de cómo ha descubierto que está encaprichado de otro tío un día antes de que se vuelva a su país para siempre. Como no tiene ni una cosa ni la otra, se queda en casa viendo la tele y dándose pena a sí mismo hasta que suena su móvil.

\- ¿Qué, Alain? ¿Has llegado bien? ¿Sigue oliendo igual de mal que cuando te fuiste?

Alain se mantiene en silencio un segundo antes de contestar.

\- Es irónico que _vosotros_ nos acuséis a nosotros de no lavarnos.

\- Bueno, vosotros decís que no trabajamos y ya has visto que echamos más horas que un reloj. ¿Sabes que es la primera vez que me llaman desde Francia?

\- Me lo imaginaba. No creo que ningún francés haya tenido un solo motivo para gastar dinero en llamarte.

\- Pues el cariño es mutuo.

 Espera al escuchar a Alain hablar con alguien en su idioma. Al otro lado de la línea hay golpes secos, voces y un tintineo de llaves.

\- ¿Me escuchas, Víctor?

\- Alto y claro, gabacho. ¿Estás llegando a casa?

\- Estoy ya aquí –se escucha una puerta cerrarse-. Aunque llevo tanto tiempo fuera que…

Víctor se queda callado. Escucha el inconfundible sonido de una maleta rodando por el suelo, y no puede evitar imaginarse a Alain adentrándose en un piso vacío y frío, comprobando que todo sigue tal y como lo dejó hace meses.

\- Echas de menos España.

Es un golpe a ciegas, pero el suspiro de Alain le indica que ha dado en el blanco.

\- España no está tan mal.

\- Nunca te he preguntado por qué hablas tan bien español.

\- Viví unos meses allí, cuando estaba terminando Medicina –guarda silencio un momento-. Pensé en quedarme, pero a mi padre le hacía ilusión que fuera policía.

Hay más ruidos al otro lado, como si Alain estuviera colocando algo. Después oye el chirrido de los muelles de la cama.

\- Víctor, necesito pedirte un favor.

\- Si es sexual, vas a tener que esperarte.

Apenas se ríe, como si no quisiera que le distrajeran.

\- Entiendo lo que te está pasando y te creo. Pero si te das cuenta de que te has equivocado, que en realidad sólo ha sido un calentón y no quieres nada conmigo… No me voy a enfadar ni te voy a pedir explicaciones, pero dímelo antes de que pueda hacer algo irreversible.

El corazón le da un vuelco.

\- Alain, quiero estar contigo –se sorprende de su propia seguridad, aunque vacila antes de añadir-. Pero no hace falta que hagas ninguna locura por mí.

El francés vuelve a reírse.

\- ¿Sabes una palabra de mi idioma?

\- Gracias a Dios, no.

\- Entonces me parece que la voy a tener que hacer yo –su tono cambia, haciéndose más ligero-. Tengo que dejarte Víctor, luego hablamos.

\- Adiós, Alain.

Se queda un largo rato mirando la tele sin verla.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los que me lean desde hace tiempo sabrán que tengo la costumbre de meter en mis fics personajes de otros fandoms, incluyendo algunos que llevan conmigo desde hace varias historias y sagas. En este capítulo introduzco a la primera de esas incorporaciones, procedente de otra serie española. Obviamente se puede seguir leyendo y entendiendo el fic sin conocer a esos personajes ni de dónde vienen, pero habrá algún guiño que sólo pillarán los que lo hagan.

El nuevo caso es tan aburrido que, cuando se lo asignan, se queda mirando fijamente a su padre esperando que en algún momento le señale la cámara oculta. Así, al menos, podrán reírse los dos.

\- Tienes que estar de coña.

Pero su padre no se ríe. Simplemente arquea un poco las cejas, escrutándole con su mirada de policía viejo.

\- Vigilar la venta de droga a nuestros jóvenes no es me parece ninguna broma.

\- Esto lo puede hacer hasta el becario.

\- Ya. Pero el becario no es mi hijo, y si no te importa, me gustaría estar al menos una temporada sin temer demasiado por tu vida –se expresa con esa mezcla de laconismo e ironía que suele desconcertar a sus subordinados-. Tu madre me lo agradecería.

Víctor, que le conoce bien, resopla. Levantándose de la mesa entre gruñidos.

\- Sólo os ponéis de acuerdo para atormentarme.

Su voz le persigue hasta el pasillo, insistente y mordaz:

\- En eso consiste la esencia de ser padres.

Alain no está teniendo mejor suerte. Cuando le llama le encuentra ocupado y agobiado; en pocas palabras le explica que le están sometiendo a una investigación interna para evaluar su actuación durante su infiltración en España. Pura rutina, asegura con excesivo énfasis.

Víctor le cree, pero sólo a medias.

La siguiente vez que hablan, se lo suelta a bocajarro.

\- ¿El diplomático está dando por culo?

El francés medita su respuesta, probablemente tratando de elegir entre su deseo de no preocuparle y su necesidad de desahogarse con otro policía. Gana la segunda opción, lo que es todo un indicio de lo estresado que debe estar.

\- Sí –admite-. Dice que pudimos resolver el caso antes.

\- Pero qué hijo de puta.

\- Que actuamos con la misma incompetencia que la policía española. Está pensando pedir indemnización por daños psicológicos irreparables.

\- Eso no tiene cojones de decírnoslo a nosotros.

\- Pues claro que no. Vosotros no sois franceses. Pero la comisaria y yo…

Víctor le siente titubear. Detenerse. Preguntarse hasta dónde puede – _debe-_ contarle.

\- _Alain._

\- De momento nos han apartado del servicio –inmediatamente añade, como si quisiera tranquilizarle-. Ya te he dicho que es rutina. Suelen evaluar nuestra actuación cuando salimos fuera de Francia.

\- ¿Por si se os pega algo?

Se anota el tanto de haberle hecho reír. Él, por el contrario, permanece serio y rumiando pensamientos no del todo edificantes sobre el país vecino.

\- Más o menos. Ya he declarado y presentado mi informe –habla en un tono ligero que no engaña a Víctor-. No creo que este asunto tarde mucho en resolverse.

\- Si necesitas que cruce los Pirineos para dar hostias, avisa.

\- Dudo que tú solo pudieras hacer mucho.

\- ¿Yo solo? _Estirao,_ monto un evento en Facebook para ir a aplastar franceses y se viene conmigo media España. Tres cuartos si al día siguiente no hay fútbol.

La conversación acaba entre risas e insultos. Pero Víctor cuelga con la sensación de que Alain no le ha contado ni la mitad.

 

Su nuevo trabajo es un coñazo, pero su nuevo compañero no está mal.

\- A estos les daba yo de hostias y se les quitaba la tontería. Si no tienen edad para tener pelos en los huevos, coño.

\- Pelos tendrán. Lo que dudo que tengan es cerebro.

Vigilar a los camellos de poca monta que merodean alrededor de las zonas de ocio de los jóvenes no la misión más trepidante del mundo. Hay demasiados ratos de espera dentro del coche, con las luces apagadas y el termo de café en la mano.

\- ¿Qué delito has cometido para que te hayan metido aquí?

\- Ser hijo del comisario.

\- Joder. Putada.

El otro policía es unos años mayor y bastante más experimentado. _“No imaginarías cuántos años hace desde que estoy pateando estas calles”_ le dice al presentarse, esbozando una media sonrisa canalla.

\- ¿Y tú por qué estás aún aquí? Podrías optar a un puesto mejor.

Pacino –así se apoda- sonríe bajo esas patillas un poco trasnochadas que lleva, y que a Víctor le desentonan un poco, como algunas expresiones de su jerga.  

\- Si te lo contara tendría que matarte –bromea, antes de señalarle a un camello excesivamente joven que cruza a pocos metros de ellos, mirando alrededor con aire furtivo-. ¿Ves a ése?

\- Sí.

\- Su abuelo ya vendía drogas. Es una tradición familiar –a Víctor no le da tiempo a preguntar cómo sabe tanto. Pacino comprueba la pistola y abre la portezuela del coche-. Vamos, colega, que te voy a enseñar cómo cantan cuando se les aprieta bien las tuercas.

 

Alain ya lleva una semana de vuelta en Francia cuando una mujer vuelve a insinuarse; es una policía joven en la cafetería de la comisaría, y Víctor tiene que contener el acto reflejo de devolverle la sonrisa y la indirecta. Le resulta tan raro que ni siquiera llega a tomarse nada. Huye a su despacho, escribe su informe, llama al gabacho a la menor oportunidad.

\- Tío, creo que acabo de renunciar a echar un polvo. No me había pasado en la vida.

\- ¿Tan pocas oportunidades has tenido?

La respuesta automática, casi instintiva de Alain, no logra enmascarar su tensión. Víctor lleva un par de días notándole más nervioso de lo normal, pero, cuando intenta presionarle, no suelta prenda. Asegurándole que todo va bien, que la evaluación se resolverá favorablemente; que todo es justo y feliz en la República francesa, país de la igualdad, la libertad y las piruletas.

_Franceses._

\- ¿Estás mosqueado?

\- No –casi puede verle poner los ojos en blanco-. No eres el único al que le tiran los tejos.

\- Ya sabía yo que los modernitos iban a hacer cola en cuanto volvieras.

\- La diferencia está en que tú eres un animal y yo no.

Víctor parpadea, encajando la acusación.

\- Si eso es una indirecta para que me depile…

\- Oye, Víctor, sé que no me vas a engañar. Eres demasiado simple hasta para eso.

\- Gracias.

\- Pero te he visto tirarle a todo lo que se mueve y… Bueno, a lo mejor esto es demasiado sacrificio para ti.

Se queda pensando, golpeando suavemente su rodilla con el mando de la tele.

\- Alain –responde al final- pese a tu nueve veinticinco te informo de que sigues siendo un tonto del culo integral. ¿Algo más que contarme? ¿Van a darte otro caso pronto o te has contagiado tanto de España que te quieren pagar por no hacer nada?

\- La comisaria dice que ya queda poco –el francés acepta el cambio de tema sin hacer más comentarios-. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

\- Insoportable, como siempre. ¿Y tu familia?

\- Mi madre muy orgullosa, mi padre cabreado.

\- Coño, un francés enfadado. Tu padre me va a caer bien.

\- No le gusta demasiado España.

\- Bueno, pues ya ves tú el problema. A la mayoría de los españoles tampoco.

 

No piensa decírselo a Alain, pero la verdad es que sí está siendo un gran sacrificio. Y no porque le suponga mucho problema estar más de una semana sin liarse con nadie –su récord está en mes y pico; espera que el maldito gabacho no le obligue a superarlo- sino porque no puede dejar de pensar en todas las horas, días y semanas que pasó trabajando junto a él en el Policlínico, sin que se le ocurriera la maravillosa idea de empotrarlo contra alguna camilla.

Ya hay que ser lelo.

No sólo le fastidia todo el tiempo que ha perdido por estar demasiado metido en su papel de macho heterosexual. Lo que más le duele es que, entre persecuciones, reuniones clandestinas y escuchas en la furgoneta, Alain sí era plenamente consciente de esa tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Que, cada vez que le pillaba siendo moñas con Belén, sabía que, tarde o temprano, su compañero se daría cuenta de que sólo estaba engañándose a sí mismo.

Uno más en su amplia lista de logros.

\- Te estaba sonando el móvil, compañero.

Han parado en una gasolinera en mitad de una noche de perros. Mientras Pacino rellenaba el depósito, Víctor ha aprovechado para ir al servicio y comprar un par de cafés. A la vuelta la pantalla de su móvil aún está iluminada, con el logotipo de una llamada perdida.

Pacino acepta el café y arranca. Víctor recoge el teléfono del salpicadero.

-  Era un tal Alain –comenta-. No sabía que te relacionabas con franchutes.

\- Es mi ex compañero.

\- Ah, sí. Me dijiste que trabajaste en el caso de la gabacha perdida –se acaricia el bigote con gesto distraído.

\- De la gabacha gilipollas, querrás decir.

Se ríen los dos mientras la lluvia golpea con fuerza el cristal delantero.

\- ¿Y qué tal se trabaja con los franceses?

\- Bueno, son unos estirados y un poco coñazo, y siempre están cuestionándote y recordando lo mal que funciona todo en España y lo bien que funciona allí. Y a ratos los quieres ahogar con tus propias manos. Aparte de eso…

Pacino esboza una sonrisa lobuna.

\- Tengo un colega que no los puede ni ver. Bueno, ni a los franceses, ni a los ingleses, ni a los flamencos…

\- ¿Flamencos?

\- El pájaro no, los flamencos de Flandes –gira el cuello para mirarle-. Ya sabes, el Imperio español.

\- El Imperio español –repite Víctor, arqueando las cejas-. No te veía yo a ti muy puesto en esos temas.

Su compañero chasquea la lengua, volviendo a posar sus ojos en la carretera. Una chispa de desconcierto ha cruzado por su rostro, como si fuera consciente de que acaba de meter la pata.

\- Ya. Bueno, es que mi compañero de piso…

Y Víctor, que es un policía de raza, no puede dejarlo escapar.

\- Tu compañero de piso –repite de nuevo-. ¿No eres un poco mayor para compartir piso?

El coche vira bruscamente a consecuencia de un volantazo que los deja parados en medio del arcén. A su alrededor, todo es oscuridad, un manto de agua y barro. Pacino acciona de una palmada las luces de emergencia antes de girarse en el asiento.

\- Ya –acusa, agarrándole del cuello de la camisa-. Yo soy un poco mayor para compartir piso y a ti tu _ex compañero_ te aprecia tanto que te llama todas las putas noches que estamos de servicio, ¿o te crees que me chupo el dedo, chavalote?

\- ¿Me has mirado el móvil?

Pacino resopla.

\- No me hace falta. Los polis de mi época nos fijamos en todo, Víctor, no como los jóvenes que…

\- Tampoco eres mucho más mayor que yo, ¿eh?

\- Lo suficiente. Así que no intentes vacilarme o sales volando por la ventanilla como que me llamo Pacino.

\- Te llamas Jesús –contesta Víctor, con una enorme sonrisa.

Su compañero entrecierra los ojos.

\- Te gusta jugártela, ¿eh? –le endiña un puñetazo en el hombro-. Estás chalado y das hostias como panes. Me caes bien –vuelve a arrancar el coche-. Aunque te haya llevado a la cama un _mesié._

El vehículo vuelve a incorporarse al tráfico con un chirrido de neumáticos. Víctor piensa en qué decir; Pacino vuelve a estar atento a la carretera, conduciendo Dios sabe cómo a través de la cortina de agua.

\- Estás dando por supuestas cosas que…

\- Oye, que la policía no es tonta –aparta la mano del volante para darle otra palmadita, esta vez en el pecho-. No te preocupes, colega, si yo sé lo pesaditos que se ponen los franceses cuando te tiran los tejos. Y antes eran peor, ¿eh?

Víctor no puede evitar echarse a reír.

\- Tú tienes historias para todo, ¿eh?

\- Uy, si te contara –hace una mueca-. Otro día. En fin, al menos estará bueno. Tu gabacho, digo.

\- ¿Y tu compañero de piso?

\- Mira, mi compañero de piso es muy español y con eso me basta. Y no te rías, que todavía te ganas una galleta –el sonido del móvil interrumpe la conversación-. Anda, cógeselo.

\- ¿Seguro? No sé si te va a escuchar decir alguna tontería de fondo.

\- Tranquilo –Pacino da otro volantazo, desafiando temerariamente las leyes de la física-. No te lo voy a joder más. Suficiente tienes con llevar un tiempo sin echar un polvo.  

 

 

 - Mi nuevo compañero está como un puto cencerro.

\- ¿Tienes nuevo compañero? No me habías comentado nada.

Alain suena inocente. Pero Víctor ya le conoce demasiado bien para picar.

\- No te he comentado nada porque estaba ocupado intentando sonsacarte la información. Que mira que eres retorcido. ¿Te han dicho algo ya?

El suspiro que escucha a continuación es un claro indicativo de que lo que sigue no le va a gustar.

\- Me trasladan, Víctor.

\- ¿Te trasladan adónde?

\- Me cambian de departamento. Adiós misiones especiales –suena resignado. Víctor aprieta los dientes-. Me destinarán a otras tareas y…

\- Venga ya, Alain. No me jodas, macho. ¿Otras tareas? ¿Te van a poner a hacer pasaportes?

A su pesar, el francés suelta una risa sarcástica.

\- Más o menos, verás…

\- Pues a mí no me hace ni puta gracia, francesito, pero _ni putísima gracia._ Eres la hostia como policía, eres la rehostia como compañero, y me toca los cojones que te estén haciendo una puta evaluación como si hubieras hecho algo mal cuando eres, y de lejos, el tío más profesional con el que he trabajado en la vida.

Tras su arranque hay un breve silencio, y la respiración pausada de Alain al otro lado de la línea. Víctor se siente obligado a añadir:

\- Conste que esto te lo habría dicho igual aunque no me hubieras dejado follarte.

\- Y me lo tendré que creer –contesta mecánicamente Alain, antes de aclararse la garganta-. Gracias, Víctor. Significa mucho que tú pienses así de mí.

\- Por elevarte la moral, lo que sea. Incluso hablar bien de un francés.

 

Algo va mal.

Víctor tiene esa intuición, y su intuición está demasiado acostumbrada a salvarle la vida como para fallarle. El día es plomizo y a él se le ha instalado una sensación opresiva en el pecho; una corazonada que se confirma cuando Alain sólo responde a sus llamadas con un escueto mensaje que le parece precipitado y nervioso.

Después, el móvil deja de darle señal.

Sin querer ponerse dramático, no puede dejar de imaginar los mil y un apuros por los que puede estar pasando su compañero. Quizá le han detenido, acusado de alguna negligencia. O el puto diplomático ha contratado una banda de sicarios para que le den una paliza. A lo mejor hasta se ha hecho heterosexual de la noche a la mañana y ahora mismo está paseando a orillas del río, del brazo de alguna jovencita que no deja de ponerle morritos y con la que tendrá tres hijos, tan guapos e insoportables como él.

Se va a la comisaría cuando vagar por la casa como un león enjaulado imaginando tonterías deja de ser una opción.

Para colmo de sus males, ni siquiera puede entretenerse escuchando las historietas de Pacino. Al menos un par de días a la semana, su compañero desaparece –misiones secretas, le ha explicado vagamente-; hoy es uno de esos días, y tiene ante sí una aburrida jornada de mañana dedicada a redactar informes y tomar declaración a un traficante de menos de veinticinco años.

\- Víctor –le llama su padre en cuanto le ve entrar-. Tengo que hablar contigo.

En sus últimos meses las relaciones con su padre han mejorado, y mucho. Pero lo que menos le apetece ahora es una charla paternofilial, _muchas gracias pero no._

\- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? Hay que hacer inventario de todo lo que incautamos anoche, y mi compañero ha vuelto a desaparecer.

El comisario Casas le estudia y asiente, quizá sorprendido por semejante ejercicio de responsabilidad.

\- De acuerdo. Pero te quiero en la sala de reuniones en una hora.

La orden es inapelable, así que Víctor agacha la cabeza y se traga todas sus quejas. El móvil le quema en el bolsillo, dolorosamente silencioso, mientras se dirige a las cabinas de interrogatorio preparado para desplegar todo su arsenal de _poli malo._

El camello yogurín prácticamente se lo hace encima al ver su cara de mala hostia al entrar.

Bastan un par de amenazas veladas y una mirada fija y asesina para que el delincuente empiece a cantar con más efectividad que un representante de España en Eurovisión. Víctor le deja que se delate solo, observándole en silencio, y tiene tiempo de pensar que a Pacino le habría gustado ver cómo le está dejando seco, sin ideas; exprimido hasta el fondo como un limón.

A él, en cambio, apenas le produce una mínima satisfacción.

\- Si quieres un consejo, salte cuanto antes de esta mierda. Ponte a estudiar, busca un trabajo honrado, aléjate de tus colegas. Porque, si sigues así, o te acabo jodiendo yo, o te acaban matando ellos.

Se va sin mirar atrás, dejando al chico a solas con sus propios remordimientos. Pasa la siguiente media hora en su despacho, escribiendo el informe; a su lado, el teléfono sigue sobre la mesa. Mudo.

Se está acordando mucho de los ancestros del gabacho _–el puto gabacho de los cojones-_ cuando mira el reloj y se da cuenta de que ya es hora de ir a ver qué demonios quiere su padre.

Le da tiempo a imprimir el informe y firmarlo a toda prisa antes de recorrer apresuradamente el pasillo. Esquiva a policías y detenidos por igual, saluda con la mano a un conocido y, como suele ser habitual en él, se cuela en la sala sin llamar.

El comisario se le queda mirando cuando entra, de pie a unos pasos de la mesa; Víctor se dirige a él sin reparar en el resto de los presentes, tendiéndole el informe con aire cansado.

\- Aquí tiene usted, señor comisario –le vacila un poco, mientras su padre acepta la carpeta en silencio-. ¿Me tengo que quedar?

El comisario Casas se encoge de hombros y dirige al resto de la concurrencia esa mirada que expresa que, _sí,_ sabe que su hijo es tonto, pero le quiere y le acepta con todas sus virtudes y sus defectos.

\- Confiaba en que quisieras saludar a nuestra nueva incorporación.

\- Técnicamente no soy nuevo.

Conoce esa voz.

Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda, el pelo de la nuca se le eriza. Lo que acaba de escuchar es un acento francés –un inconfundible, suave, peculiar acento francés- y durante una fracción de segundo simplemente mira fijamente a su padre, que  a su vez esboza una casi invisible sonrisa.

Después, se gira.

Alain está de pie junto a un extremo de esa mesa. Alain, en carne y hueso, con su abrigo negro, una camisa que no le suena y su habitual expresión, entre tranquila y socarrona. El puto gabacho, rodeado de un par de personas a las que ni siquiera mira, porque lo primero que piensa es que igual el camello se las ha apañado para drogarle y está flipándolo a lo grande.

\- Alain –murmura.

\- Víctor.

Le responde con un sobrio asentimiento. Sin hacer ademán de acercarse. Como si no fuera el mismo hombre con el que se ha pasado las dos últimas semanas hablando al menos media hora todos los días. El que se estaba muriendo por abrazar, besar, acariciar. El tío con el que se acostó, al que se declaró de la forma más triste del mundo y que le ha dejado claro, por activa y por pasiva, que le quiere.

Está tan desconcertado que él tampoco se mueve.

\- Alain ha llegado hace un momento –le informa su padre, que por alguna razón también parece algo confuso-. Trabajará de nuevo con nosotros. Igual volvéis a ser compañeros, funcionasteis muy bien la última vez.

Alain asiente tranquilamente con la cabeza y Víctor farfulla algo.

\- ¿Me lo puedo llevar ya? –pregunta una de las personas que acompañan al francés. Víctor ni la mira.

\- Sí, sí. Podéis ir a terminar de arreglar todo el papeleo. Sólo quería que Víctor supiera que ha vuelto.

\- Estoy seguro de que se iba a acabar enterando –repone Alain, pero, esta vez, Víctor cree detectar algo familiar en su voz. Una chispa de cariño que se esfuerza visiblemente por esconder-. Nos vemos luego, comisario.

\- Llama desde la embajada cuando lo tengas todo.

Sin más, Alain abandona el despacho, seguido de sus acompañantes. Víctor los escucha hablar en francés mientras se alejan por el pasillo.

La mirada de su padre le quema en la nuca.

\- Pensaba que os ibais a alegrar más de veros –manifiesta espontáneamente, un gesto no muy habitual en el hierático comisario-.  ¿Sabías que venía?

-…No

\- Para mí también ha sido una sorpresa. La comisaria Leduc me llamó ayer –padre e hijo no pueden dejar de mirar la puerta por la que han desaparecido los franceses-. Me contó una historia tan rara que no sé si creérmela.

Víctor se gira, centrando de nuevo su atención en su padre.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Bueno –el comisario cambia el informe de mano. No es el hombre más expresivo del mundo, pero es obvio que disfruta compartiendo con su hijo la confidencia-. Por lo visto no ha dejado de decir que quería volver a España. A la comisaria no le ha hecho ninguna gracia, claro, pero Alain ha insistido tanto que…

\- ¿Qué?

No es fácil ver tan sorprendido a su padre.

\- Amenazó con dejar la policía y buscar trabajo de médico. Y cuando la comisaria le preguntó por qué haría esa locura, le dijo que… se había enamorado –resopla-. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Con lo serio y lo formal que parece… Por mi parte me alegro, es un buen policía, pero no le creía capaz de comportarse así.

Víctor no escucha el final de la frase. Le zumban los oídos, y las siguientes palabras de su padre rebotan en su cerebro, inocuas, sin llegar a adquirir ningún tipo de significado. En su mente hay un baile de frases que pertenecen a sus últimas conversaciones con Alain; hace un esfuerzo para encontrar una pista, una advertencia de lo que el francés estaba pensando hacer, antes de concluir que el maldito le ha engañado como a un bobo.

\- ¿Víctor?

Víctor se endereza como si le hubieran llamado al orden.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Estás bien? Te has quedado…

\- Estoy bien. Es sólo que estoy un poco cansado, en fin… Si no quieres nada más, me voy a por un café.

\- Nada más de momento –le da una palmada en el hombro-. Buen trabajo, hijo.

Su hijo acepta el halago con un golpe de cabeza, y hace ademán de abandonar la sala de reuniones.

Está en la puerta cuando se detiene.

Salir sin decir nada sería la opción más fácil; pero una vocecilla en su cabeza –una voz con acento francés, claro- le repite que ya es hora de empezar a comportarse como un adulto sensato. Que será lo mejor para él y, sobre todo, para el maldito francesito que acaba de dejar toda su vida atrás.

Inspira hondo, mirando al techo antes de darse media vuelta.

\- Papá, no nos pongas juntos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que no me pongas de compañero con Alain. Al menos, no al principio.

El comisario Casas le devuelve la mirada, con franca sorpresa.

\- Sinceramente, pensaba que os llevabais mejor. Pero entre esto y que apenas os habéis saludado…

\- Nos llevamos bien –le corta Víctor. Si hace la gracia, la hará completa; a tumba abierta, todo o nada. Así es él, valiente y un poco tarado-. Nos llevamos tan bien que resulta que _yo_ soy la razón por la que ha vuelto a España.

Hay un silencio tan pesado que se le hace eterno, en el que su padre se limita a estudiarle con las cejas muy juntas. Poco o nada puede intuirse bajo ese estricto control al que somete a sus propias facciones. Pueden haber pasado horas cuando, al fin, le contesta.

\- Me parece una buena decisión. Evitará comentarios maliciosos y habladurías.

Víctor casi deja escapar un suspiro de alivio. Es curioso que se haya pasado la mayor parte de su vida huyendo de toda relación con su padre, y ahora le importe tanto lo que piense de él.

\- Exacto. No quiero hacérselo más difícil, además, yo estoy bien con mi nuevo compañero.

\- Es un buen policía, Pacino.

\- Sí, es un buen poli. Imagino que tú tampoco sabrás a qué misiones se va todas las semanas…

\- Las órdenes vienen de arriba. De _muy_ arriba.

\- ¿Inteligencia?

\- Algo parecido. Está claro que el tipo es importante, yo creo que su trabajo aquí es más una tapadera y un entretenimiento –deja el informe a un lado-. En cuanto a Alain, nos lo han enviado como enlace entre la policía francesa y la española. Nos va a ayudar a coordinar nuestros esfuerzos en materia antiterrorista.

\- Suena interesante.

\- Cuando te canses de buscar drogas con Pacino, sólo tienes que decírmelo.

Víctor asiente, sorprendido de que al final resulte todo tan sencillo. Su padre consulta el reloj rápidamente antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la sala de reuniones.

\- Me están esperando en el despacho.

\- Yo tengo que pasar otro informe a limpio.

\- ¿Se lo dices tú a tu madre?

Se detiene en seco, clavando una mirada poco amistosa en el comisario, que a su vez le contempla con gesto neutro, la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Ladea la cabeza, inspirando hondo antes de contestar.

\- ¿Es necesario que se lo diga?

\- Hombre –tiene que reconocer el esfuerzo que está haciendo, el muy cabrón, por mantenerse serio-. Hace tiempo que está deseando que le presentes a alguien.

Víctor resopla por la nariz.

\- Papá. Por favor.

\- De acuerdo –el comisario Casas abre la puerta, impertérrito como siempre-. Pero ya sabes cómo son las madres. Ni siquiera la policía puede ocultarles información eternamente.


	5. Capítulo 5

 

 

“ _eres_ _un capullo”_

_“;)”_

Es la única comunicación que mantienen durante unas horas, hasta que un coche muy elegante, muy caro y poco práctico, con toda la pinta de ser de la embajada francesa, devuelve a Alain al punto de partida. Víctor, por supuesto, le está esperando frente a la puerta de la comisaría; hace un rato que terminó su jornada, pero habría preferido provocar un conflicto internacional a largarse de allí sin su gabacho.

Alain sonríe al verle apoyado junto a la entrada. Su aspecto es distinto al de esa mañana, menos hierático y bastante más cansado. Pero le brillan los ojos cuando se acerca a él abriendo los brazos.

\- Debería mandarte a la mierda –le advierte Víctor, cuando está apenas a un par de metros.

\- Lo que deberías hacer es reconocer de una vez que soy más listo que tú.

\- Los cojones, franchute.

Obviamente no sólo no le manda a ningún sitio sino que le abraza con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y estremeciéndose cuando nota un fugaz beso en su cuello. Disfruta un instante más de la sensación del cuerpo de Alain entre el suyo –acariciándole la espalda, oliendo su colonia, y todas esas moñadas de las que siempre se ha reído pero que ahora, inexplicablemente, hace- antes de aprovechar la ocasión y sorprenderle con un fugaz beso en la boca.

El francés se aparta bruscamente, arqueando las cejas.

\- Y yo esforzándome por disimular para que tu padre no sospechara.

\- Ya se lo he dicho yo. Se me da muy mal disimular –explica, ante la estupefacción de Alain-. Y aparte, no me sale de los cojones.

Alain dirige una mirada furtiva a su alrededor.

\- En Francia están las cosas un poco jodidas.

\- Ya. Vais de modernos y luego se os va la igualdad, la fraternidad y la libertad por la boca –Alain arruga la frente, torciendo el gesto; Víctor se da cuenta de que toca un tema sensible, y hace desaparecer su sonrisa burlona-. Perdona, tío. No pretendía tocarte los cojones. Bueno, no ahora, al menos.

El otro policía acepta su disculpas con un asentimiento, abrazándole de nuevo con aire abatido. Víctor le sostiene, escuchándole suspirar.

\- Normalmente no tengo problema en que me toques los cojones, pero estoy cansado y tengo hambre –levanta la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos-. Te lo voy a preguntar: ¿tengo que buscarme un hotel?

\- Te lo voy a preguntar yo a ti: ¿eres idiota?

\- Vale. Pues llévame a tu casa y dame algo de comer.

\- Eso se puede interpretar de muchas maneras.

\- Era mi intención desde el principio.

 

En un estado de creciente nerviosismo, Víctor le acompaña a recoger su maleta y hablar con el comisario. Su padre no hace el mínimo comentario sobre el hecho de que aparezcan juntos; se limita a compartir un par de instrucciones con Alain, darle una palmada en el hombro y dejarle marchar.

Después se acomodan los dos en el coche de Víctor; el francés contempla sin decir nada la fina capa de polvo que cubre el salpicadero, los restos de suciedad en el parabrisas, los CD’s tirados sobre el asiento trasero.

\- Tengo curiosidad por ver dónde vives –reconoce.

Víctor arranca, intentando que no se le note demasiado que él está inquieto por esa misma razón.

\- Yo te lo voy diciendo ya, francesito. Mi casa es tu casa y todo eso, pero no esperes el Palacio de la Zarzuela.

\- ¿Dónde piensas que vivo yo?

\- Pues no sé. En algún pisazo con siete habitaciones, calefacción central, piscina y pista de tenis integrada.

Alain tiene una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

\- Qué poco me conoces, Víctor.

\- Me vas a decir que no eres un pijo y un estirao.

\- Menos de lo que tú piensas –repone tranquilamente, cruzándose de brazos.

Su compañero le observa recostarse contra el asiento, cerrando los ojos, y decide dejarle en paz. Conduce en silencio hasta su casa –un barrio del extrarradio, tranquilo y perfecto para un policía-, mete el coche en su plaza de garaje, ayuda al francés a bajar la maleta.

\- Tenemos que hablar, por cierto.

\- Tenemos que hablar de muchísimas cosas –puntualiza Alain, dejando que Víctor arrastre su maleta hacia el ascensor.

\- Ya sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero –la doble hoja de metal se abre en cuanto pulsa el botón-. Mi padre me ha contado una historia muy graciosa sobre por qué estás aquí, mientras tú me contabas otra. Y ya no sé muy bien qué es verdad y qué es mentira.

Alain se apoya en el espejo del ascensor, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Mitad y mitad, Víctor.

\- ¿Es verdad que te han degradado?

\- Sí.

\- Hijos de puta.

Con un tirón seco, el ascensor se detiene en la planta indicada. Víctor tira de la maleta mientras saca las llaves del bolsillo.

\- La Gendarmería concluyó que nuestra actuación fue lenta y negligente. El padre de Catherine no dejó de presionar –su tono neutro no logra enmascarar una pequeña mueca de disgusto-. Pero lo peor fue lo de la comisaria Leduc.

Víctor gira la cabeza para mirarle mientras abre la puerta, franqueándole el paso. Alain entiende su muda pregunta y contesta, entrando distraídamente en el piso.

\- Contó que me había prohibido dar información a los españoles. Y que yo desobedecí sus órdenes.

Le lanza una mirada tan tranquila como resignada, mientras su compañero se ha quedado paralizado, aún con la puerta entreabierta.

\- Pero será hija de puta.

\- Al final todo el mundo busca salvar su culo –explica con calma Alain-. Y lleva razón. Ella me prohibió colaborar contigo y yo no le hice caso.

\- Y gracias a eso encontramos viva a Catherine.

\- Ya sabes cómo funcionan estas cosas –esboza una pequeña sonrisa-. Yo tampoco hice mucho por mejorar mi situación.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Alain da unos pasos hacia el interior del piso, mirando a su alrededor. Está en un vestíbulo no demasiado amplio pero funcional, decorado de forma bastante espartana. Se inclina, fingiendo examinar con curiosidad el fajo de cartas –la mayoría del banco- apiladas sobre un mueble recibidor.

\- Durante el interrogatorio me enfadé tanto que acusé a todo el mundo de preocuparse solamente por Catherine y de importarles una mierda los muertos españoles.

Víctor cierra de un portazo.

\- Antepones tu integridad como policía a los intereses de tu propio país, ¿estás seguro de que eres francés?

Alain suelta una risotada seca.

\- A partir de ahora, soy un francés exiliado.

\- ¿A la fuerza o voluntariamente?

En el fondo eso es lo que lleva horas queriendo preguntar. Alain pospone la respuesta, entrando en el salón con aire curioso. Es lugar no es el más ordenado del mundo, pero al menos -piensa Víctor-, presenta un aspecto medio aceptable. Se rasca la nuca mientras busca un sitio donde sentarse, apartando el mando de la tele para dejarse caer en un sillón.

\- Evidentemente ya estaba pensando en volver. Como te dije, yo puedo trabajar en España, pero tú eres tan borrico que no sabrías ni pedir la hora en Francia.

\- Ni falta que me hace. Para qué voy a querer yo pedirle algo a un franchute.

\- Pero después de la evaluación interna me querían destinar a trabajo de oficina –bufa con desdén, dejando que Víctor entrevea una mínima porción de la rabia que siente-. Fui a hablar con la comisaria. Le dije que buscara la forma de enviarme de nuevo a Madrid.

\- A mi padre le dijo que le fastidió mucho tener que desprenderse de ti.

\- Obviamente. Soy el mejor –afirma, rotundo-. Sé que Sophie tenía pensado devolverme a mi puesto en cuanto el diplomático se calmara un poco, pero yo ya no quiero trabajar a sus órdenes. Ni a las órdenes de los jefes que, conociéndome de toda la vida, no han movido un dedo para defenderme cuando un político ha querido culparme de la estupidez de su hija. Le dije que me asignara otro puesto de colaboración con la policía española.

\- ¿Y si no hubiera aceptado?

Alain arquea una ceja.

\- Imposible. Conozco demasiados secretos.

\- No te imagino siendo desleal a tus superiores.

\- Yo tampoco lo imaginaba –clava en él una mirada seria. Víctor se da cuenta de que hay algo más que enfado bajo sus mandíbulas apretadas-. Pero les he dedicado mi vida y así es como me lo han pagado.

Sólo en ese momento comprende que, por encima de la rabia y el cabreo, Alain está profundamente decepcionado. Espontáneamente se acerca a él, inclinándose para besarle. El francés acepta el beso, acariciándole con cariño el hombro, apartándole con suavidad.

\- ¿Me vas a dar de comer o no? -Pregunta, cambiando el tono de la conversación.

\- Joder con el puto gabacho, ya empezamos con las exigencias. Pues no sé ni lo que tengo en la nevera.

\- Eres un desastre.

\- Te jodes. ¿Te vale una hamburguesa?

\- ¿La carne está verde?

\- La última vez que miré, no.

\- Me vale.

Durante los diez minutos siguientes, Víctor se dispone a exhibir sus escasas dotes culinarias ante la mirada socarrona de Alain. Bastan un par de réplicas y contrarréplicas para que uno y otro decidan que la cocina puede convertirse en uno más de sus épicos campos de batalla.

Y a Víctor le maravilla lo cómodo que parece estar Alain allí, arremangándose la camisa para coger el cuchillo y cortar cebolla, rebuscando en el frigorífico, lavando un par de platos cuando comprueba que no hay ninguno limpio. Se mueve por su desordenado piso con la naturalidad del que ha crecido en un ambiente similar, y cuando se sientan en el sofá a engullir sus hamburguesas, empieza a contarle su historia por iniciativa propia.

\- Mi madre quería que fuese médico. Mi padre que me metiera a policía. Al final hice ambas cosas, aunque no lo tuve claro hasta el último momento –espera un instante antes de confesar-. Tuve bastantes ofertas de hospitales privados en Francia, España e Inglaterra. Habría ganado el triple que de policía.

\- Pero te tiraba más la placa y la pistola.

\- Preferí servir a mi país –suspira, desviando los ojos-. Ya ves de qué ha servido.

\- Hombre, Alain, de algo ha servido. Eres teniente o algo de eso, ¿no? Eso significa que tu país de estirados de mierda reconoce tus esfuerzos –le da una palmada en la espalda-. En cualquier sitio hay gilipollas, tío, y esta vez te han tocado a ti. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea todo el mundo igual.

El francés le mira fijamente.

\- ¿Estás defendiendo a franceses?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! O sea, yo qué sé, macho. Si sólo quería hacerte sentir mejor para no quedarme sin follar, como hace todo el mundo.

Se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho cuando Alain se echa atrás en el sofá, aún relamiéndose los labios. Hay un momento tenso hasta que su compañero habla de nuevo.

\- Más de dos horas contigo y ninguna mención al sexo. Empezabas a preocuparme.

\- No es que piense en eso todo el día.

\- No sé por qué no -contesta despreocupadamente, insinuando una sonrisa-. Yo a veces lo hago.

\- Sí, vale –Víctor coge ambos platos y se levanta, haciéndole un gesto para que no le siga-. Pero te recuerdo que tu prioridad era comer algo, y no precisamente a mí. Y ahora…

Tiene una insinuación en la punta de la lengua cuando, al girar el cuello para mirar hacia el salón por la puerta abierta de la cocina, capta el fugaz gesto de Alain al frotarse los ojos.

\- …y ahora estás jodidamente reventado, gabacho.

El francés hace ademán de protestar.

\- No estoy…

\- Calla, anda –Víctor vuelve al salón, y enciende la tele, bajando el volumen al mínimo-. Voy a ver a los Manolos. Tú descansa un rato.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Mira, estás en España y aquí es ilegal no descansar después de comer. Si tienes algún problema, te vuelves a tu país.

Le pasa un brazo por los hombros, tirando de él hasta que le obliga a recostarse en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en su costado. Alain se deja, suspirando.

\- Acabo de llegar y ya me vas a obligar a adoptar vuestras costumbres.

\- Pero si te ibas a dormir de pie, tontolaba.

El francés asiente con un gruñido y no dice nada más, quedándose rápidamente adormilado. Víctor le deja descansar, intentando abstraerse en la enésima polémica deportiva del día. Incapaz de terminar de creerse que su compañero Alain esté allí, en su apartamento en Madrid, y aparentemente sin ninguna intención de marcharse.

 

Pospone al máximo el momento de encarar la nueva situación. Cuando Alain vuelve a un estado más o menos funcional, le da una toalla, le manda a la ducha y aplica la solución española universal a los problemas: llevárselo de bares.

Con un par de cervezas encima, se atreve a preguntárselo:

\- ¿Te vas a venir a vivir conmigo?

\- ¿Quieres que viva contigo?

_La madre que lo parió._

Alain parece estar disfrutando al verle tan incómodo, sonriendo mientras espera a recibir una respuesta.

\- Sé que es muy pronto. Pero me parece una tontería que te des el trabajo de buscar piso en Madrid cuando de todas formas vas a acabar pasando en mi casa la mayor parte del tiempo, suplicándote que te folle sin parar.

\- Estás muy seguro de ti mismo.

\- Y tú muy encoñado.

El francés no lo niega, levantando la mano para pedir otra ronda al camarero cuando pasa por su lado. Cuando le mira de nuevo, está algo más serio.

\- Podemos probar. De todas formas no creo que encontrara piso tan rápido.

\- Acorde a los gustos del señorito, lo dudo mucho.

\- Si de verdad no te supone ninguna molestia…

\- Bueno, tendré que despejar parte del armario para hacer sitio a tu medio centenar de camisas. Ya puedes ir pensando cómo vas a pagármelo.

Alain le mira como solía mirarle en el despacho de la comisaría, cuando jugaban a odiarse frente a sus respectivos jefes. Con un movimiento lento y deliberado, coge un par de almendras del cuenco que les han colocado delante, metiéndoselas en la boca y chupándose los restos de sal del dedo.

\- Tengo una idea bastante aproximada –apostilla, cerrando el acento. El cabrón.

Víctor suelta un gruñido bajo, encogiéndose en un acto reflejo.

\- Si vas a ir poniéndome cachondo en sitios públicos, vamos a tener un puto problema tú y yo, Zidane.

\- Que yo sepa el problema lo tienes tú –contesta, arqueando las cejas en su habitual expresión de suficiencia.

\- Los cojones. Espero que no te dé asco la idea de arrodillarte en el baño de un bar, porque vas camino de eso.

Alain arruga la frente en un gesto de disgusto.

\- Ni lo sueñes.

\- Pues entonces deja de chuparte cosas.

\- Si tienes una mente enferma, es tu problema.

\- ¡Hombre, colega!

La voz les hace girarse a la vez, aunque Víctor le ha reconocido mucho antes de que un policía delgado, desgarbado y con patillas se incline sobre él para apretarle con afecto el hombro. Le sorprende verle, aunque sólo a medias; fue Pacino, de hecho, quien le habló de este bar situado en una de las zonas más antiguas y castizas de Madrid.

\- Mira quién está aquí –Víctor le devuelve el gesto, notando la mirada curiosa de Alain-. ¿Ya has vuelto de tu misión súper secreta y súper especial?

\- Falsa alarma, el problema se resolvió solo. Mañana vuelvo a hacerte compañía.

\- Me parece muy bien, me he aburrido un poco sin ti.

\- Cuando te aburras, te vas a los calabozos y eliges a uno al que apretarle las tuercas –le enseña el puño cerrado-. Te tienes que entrenar a diario para seguir siendo convincente.

Obviamente, Pacino es consciente de la presencia de Alain y sabe que le está mirando; Alain, a su vez, se cruza de brazos, juzgando silenciosamente cada uno de sus gestos. Podrían dirigirse espontáneamente al otro y hacerlo todo más fácil, pero ambos han nacido para complicarle la vida, así que es Víctor quien –resignándose a lo peor- inicia la presentación.

\- Alain, él es mi nuevo compañero. Pacino, te presento a Alain, trabajó conmigo en…

\- Hombre, el famoso francés –Pacino interrumpe su presentación y hace añicos las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban de que esta conversación se desarrollase por cauces normales-. El colega me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Tiende la mano, que Alain le estrecha. Ambos esbozando una sonrisa fingida mientras se acribillan con la mirada.

\- También me ha hablado de ti.

\- ¿Qué, acabas de irte y ya estás pasando unos días libres por aquí? No te culpo, yo también estaría deseando largarme a una ciudad donde hace sol, la gente no te odia sin motivo y se come bien.

Alain no pierde la sonrisa.

\- En realidad he venido a trabajar. El sol y la comida bien, pero aparentemente tenéis problemas que sólo podemos resolver nosotros.

\- Buf. A mí es que esto de mandar franceses a resolver los problemas de los españoles siempre me ha parecido mala idea, ¿eh? Y sé de lo que me hablo.

\- Bueno, ni el comisario Casas ni Florentino Pérez estarían de acuerdo contigo.

La respuesta silencia a Pacino, que le evalúa con la ceja levemente arqueada. Víctor aprovecha para meter baza.

\- ¿Y tú qué, has venido a tomar algo con tu compañero de piso?

Su compañero baja la mirada hacia él.

\- Pues sí, y con otra gente que no te importa. En fin, te dejo. No te canses mucho esta noche, que mañana nos va a tocar correr los ochocientos metros lisos tras los camellos.

Le da una última palmada en el hombro y se despide de Alain con un seco golpe de cabeza que el francés devuelve sin ni siquiera molestarse en sonreír. Víctor le sigue con la mirada mientras se aleja; cuando Pacino queda fuera del alcance visual de su compañero, se gira para señalarle con el dedo y alzar la otra mano con el pulgar hacia arriba.

\- Menudo imbécil –está mascullando Alain.

\- Pues parece que tienes su sello de aprobación.

\- Te relacionas con gente muy rara.

\- Policías macarras, franceses… No te digo yo que no.

Sonríe, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza, pero Alain se mantiene serio y ceñudo, dirigiendo una mirada de reojo al lugar por el que se ha ido Pacino.

\- Es guapo.

Víctor casi se atraganta.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que es guapo –el francés clava los ojos en él- tu nuevo _compañero._

El otro policía no puede evitar mirarle con perplejidad. Sin entender muy bien de qué está hablando. Porque Alain le está relacionando dos conceptos –Pacino, el poli expeditivo y sinvergüenza con el que le han colocado, _guapo-_ que en su mente están tan mezclados como el agua y el aceite.

\- ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? Pero si es… -la negativa muere en sus labios. No se ha fijado demasiado en el rostro de su compañero, pero, ahora que lo piensa, es verdad que bajo el bigotón y las patillas el tipo no es nada feo-. ¿Estás celoso, gabacho? ¿De Pacino?

\- No estoy celoso. Sólo resalto lo obvio.

\- No voy a liarme con un comp… -la ceja arqueada de Alain le detiene antes de que pueda terminar de meter la pata-. Oye, ni siquiera me había fijado en él. No voy por ahí fijándome en los tíos.

La expresión de Alain le indica que ha terminado de arreglarlo.

Con gesto tranquilo, el francés llama al camarero y le pide la cuenta. Antes de que Víctor pueda intervenir, ha depositado la cantidad de monedas exacta en sus manos.

\- Vamos fuera. Me apetece dar un paseo.

Víctor le sigue con un suspiro. Antes de cerrar la puerta, se gira para buscar con la mirada a su compañero. Le ve al fondo del bar, acodado en la barra, entre un tipo alto de peinado tan desfasado como el suyo y otro más bajo y con barba. Los dos se ríen a carcajadas de la última de sus ocurrencias, y cuando el policía levanta la mano para despedirse, Pacino ni siquiera le ve.


	6. Capítulo 6

 

Capítulo 6

 

Caminan por Madrid; Alain con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, Víctor vigilándole de reojo. En un par de veces está a punto de preguntarle si van a algún lugar en concreto, pero se calla; el maldito gabacho es metódico hasta el tuétano y sabe que no tardará demasiado en averiguar la respuesta él solito.

Suspira cuando se ve ante las puertas del Retiro.

\- Eres un clásico de manual –no puede evitar espetarle.

Alain esboza una media sonrisa, lo que al menos indica que no está enfadado.

\- ¿Sabes por qué me gusta tanto España?

\- Porque todo el mundo cae rendido a tus pies en cuanto hablas con ese acento –se envalentona.

Su ex compañero chasquea la lengua, entrando al parque. Durante los siguientes veinte metros esquivan a un puñado de niños y están a punto de ser atropellados por al menos tres _runners._

\- Porque vivís en la calle. Porque a casi cualquier hora hay gente paseando, tomando algo o sentada en un banco sin hacer nada. Cuando empecé a trabajar en París después de estudiar aquí, a veces me sentía un poco solo. No podía llamar a un compañero y quedar con él para dar una vuelta sin más.

\- Pensaba que la noche parisina era la hostia.

\- Pero es distinto. Vuestro concepto de ir de bares es difícil de exportar.

Alain recorre el Retiro como si lo hubiera pateado mil veces, y a Víctor no le cuesta imaginar que, de hecho, es así. Le sigue hasta el lago, dejando que el francés se quede absorto en la contemplación del atardecer tiñendo las aguas de dorado mientras él intenta no molestar al centenar de turistas que hacen fotos.

\- Alain –llama su atención al fin- no sé qué he dicho, pero te juro que…

Su amigo le mira, agarrándole de la mano para tirar de él.

\- Ven.

Le lleva por otro camino, lejos del agobio de gente que se agolpa entorno al estanque. Se rozan al caminar hasta que Alain considera que tienen la privacidad suficiente para pararse a hablar.

\- No estoy celoso de tu compañero. Te creo cuando dices que no te has fijado en él.

\- Bien.

\- Lo que me pregunto –le mira a los ojos. Víctor sabe que lo que viene no va a ser fácil, porque no sería un franchute si hiciera las cosas sencillas-. Es por qué te has fijado _en mí._

No se equivocaba.

\- No entiendo la pregunta.

\- Nunca has mirado a otro hombre.

\- Mmm… No.

Alain echa la cabeza atrás, evaluándole.

\- ¿Y por qué yo?

Víctor ni siquiera tiene que pensarlo. La honestidad es su única opción en la vida.

\- Ya te dije que no tenía ni idea. Pero, no sé, conectamos, ¿no? Conectamos desde el principio. Y luego me di cuenta de que por nada del mundo querría hacerte daño, que me importabas más de lo que pensaba y que me pones un huevo. No sé, macho, no me pidas que te haga una tesis doctoral.

Alain entorna los párpados.

\- Me sorprende que lo aceptaras tan fácil.

\- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta cómo metí la gamba, tampoco diría que fue fácil. Pero, joder, tampoco soy un hombre de las cavernas. Me gustas, te gusto, estás muy bueno, follamos de puta madre. ¿Por qué hay que darle tantas vueltas?

\- Estoy muy bueno –repite, en tono suspicaz.

\- A ver, Alain. Para darse cuenta de que eres guapo tampoco hay que ser exageradamente marica, no me jodas.

Para su sorpresa, el francés se echa a reír.

\- Eres un caso.

\- Y tú un coñazo y un cansino y, ¿por qué cojones estamos perdiendo el tiempo hablando en vez de meternos mano, que es para lo que la gente decente viene a un parque? –Víctor le agarra de la cintura; Alain se acerca un paso-. Es que aunque fuera gay del todo no sería tan cabrón para tontear con un compañero de trabajo sabiendo que estás colado por…

Ahora es él el que se detiene.

Su mirada se desenfoca un momento sobre el rostro de Alain antes de cerrar los ojos.

\- Mierda –masculla. Entendiéndolo todo-. Te jodí mucho, ¿no?

Le atrae hacia él. Alain se deja, encogiéndose de hombros con más indiferencia de la que realmente siente.

\- Un poco –reconoce.

\- Entonces no tenía ni idea, tío. Coño, tú tonteabas con ella, ¿qué querías que pensara?

Alain esboza una mueca de circunstancias.

\- Tonteaba con ella sobre todo para que tú me vieras –se ríe de sí mismo-. Doy bastante pena, normalmente ligo bastante mejor. Pero es que me cegabas bastante, Víctor –sus ojos bajan hacia sus labios-. Aún lo haces.

Víctor se abalanza sobre sus labios importándole poco o nada quien les esté viendo y si las felices familias tradicionales que les rodean van a salir corriendo a solicitar amparo de la Conferencia Episcopal. Un peso se ha instalado en su pecho al darse cuenta de lo imbécil que ha sido y sabe que sólo puede sacárselo si desgasta a besos al puto gabacho de los cojones.

Y mientras lo hace, agarrando a Alain de las mejillas, besándole lentamente con un cariño que pocas veces ha sentido, se sorprende recordando perfectamente cómo fueron aquellos días. Cómo su camaradería y su buen rollo se convirtió en desconfianza y miradas de decepción; cómo Alain le rehuía, escudándose en su sarcástico humor y su fina ironía.

Cómo él, Víctor, se esforzaba en restregar una y otra vez su relación con Belén al hombre que se había arriesgado a ser arrastrado al vacío por salvarle la vida.

\- Nunca me he sentido tan gilipollas –reconoce ante Alain, cuando se separan para respirar.

\- Yo sí –responde el otro policía-. Cuando pensé que había algo entre tú y yo y me dijiste que estabas con ella.

\- No, es verdad que te di motivos, no tienes por qué sentirte mal –vuelve a besarle-. ¿Me dejas que te lo compense?

Alain sonríe dentro del beso, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Te dejo intentarlo.

 

Se le echa encima en cuanto ponen un pie en el piso. Para cuando Alain tiene su primer contacto con la cama de Víctor, ya está casi completamente desnudo; desnudo, despeinado y jadeando por más.

\- No tardes mucho –le suplica, de una forma muy poco digna para ser él y para ser un maldito francés-. Llevamos mucho tiempo sin…

\- ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?

Había pensado en acariciar y besar y desgastar a lametones a Alain, pero eso va a tener que esperar otro día, porque en cuanto le ve allí por su mente sólo cruza una idea: follárselo ya, y cuanto antes. Antes de que revienten los dos, a poder ser.

Se quitan los calzoncillos en un lío de tirones, gruñidos y besos. Se dejan los labios, la barbilla y el cuello completamente marcados. Empiezan a frotarse como dos adolescentes; Víctor ahoga un gemido en su cuello y la idea de dejarse llevar, rindiéndose a ese primer y esperado desahogo, está a punto de imponerse sobre el deseo de ir más allá cuando –entre los murmullos de Alain- escucha algo que le deja paralizado.

\- Te quiero.

Para en seco; Alain protesta. Víctor le mira fijamente sin poder decir por qué le ha sorprendido tanto; es la primera vez que se lo dice así, vale, pero tampoco es que sea un secreto a voces teniendo en cuenta que el tío ha dejado su país sólo para poder estar con él.

\- ¿Víctor? –instantes más tarde, el francés se cansa de embestir al aire y abre los ojos-. ¿Qué?

Víctor ya sabe cómo sacudirse esa horrible sensación de culpa. Y no; no es besándole hasta que le falte el aliento.

\- No vayas tan rápido, francesito, que tienes tarea –inmediatamente recupera el control de sí mismo, guiñándole un ojo-. Ve a por lo que hace falta, anda.

\- ¿Por qué no vas tú?

\- ¿Me ves cara de tener lubricante en casa?

Alain resopla y, como la vez anterior, rebusca en su maleta.  A Víctor no le sorprende; concienzudo como es, Alain va preparado a todos lados.

Cuando se gira de nuevo, ve al español bocabajo sobre la cama.

\- A ver –murmura Víctor, ante su sorpresa-. Prepárame rápido y sin moñadas. No soy una nenaza ni uno de tus putos modernitos franceses, así que al lío y sin preguntar tonterías. ¿Estamos?

Alain le mira fijamente a los ojos; en ellos lee cosas que Víctor no se atrevería a decir jamás.

Asiente.

\- Estamos.

Víctor sabe que no le va a hacer daño, porque el gabacho se muere por él y él le confiaría –literalmente- su vida. Pero está nervioso, es raro, embarazoso e incómodo, y la verdad es que lo hace únicamente por él –porque sabe que _esto_ es lo que Alain lleva meses deseando-, dispuesto a tragarse el dolor, el orgullo y lo que sea necesario.

Sobrepasado por las circunstancias, incluso deja que Alain le babosee la mejilla y el cuello, apartándole de un codazo sólo cuando piensa que va a poder soportarlo.

\- Venga, ya estás tardando en meterla.

Inexplicablemente, Alain se aparta. En parte es un alivio, y en parte echa de menos el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

\- Date la vuelta –es lo siguiente que escucha.

Víctor está a punto de preguntarle qué cojones pretende, cuando Alain procede a agarrarle del hombro y tirar de él, demostrando que, cuando logró alzarle a peso, no fue por casualidad. Es fuerte el hijo de puta, piensa Víctor cuando le levanta las piernas y se aprieta contra su cuerpo, y le daría miedo que estuviera a punto de follarle si no estuviera tan patéticamente colgado por él.

Alain se inclina para besarle, profundo, fiero. Víctor recibe el beso sin apenas respirar.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Te he dicho que nada de preguntar tonterías, franchute de mierda.

Alain empieza a penetrarle de una embestida y Víctor nota un estallido de dolor que le ciega y le hace soltar el aire de golpe. En el primer momento de irracionalidad está a punto de pedirle que se aparte; pero al abrir la boca sus labios chocan con el hombro del francés, y se conforma con morderle suavemente, ahogando sus quejidos en su piel.

Cuando logra abrir los ojos empañados, ve el rostro congestionado de Alain, las venas del cuello marcadas, sus mandíbulas apretadas en un visible esfuerzo por contenerse. Sube la mano en silencio, dejándola sobre su mejilla; el francés gira el rostro para poder besársela, mirándole de una forma que casi hace que se olvide del dolor.

No hace falta ni que le diga que siga. Alain vuelve a embestir, con mucho cuidado, cuando nota que Víctor se relaja. Le va penetrando poco a poco mientras el español inspira profundamente, las frentes juntas, respirando sobre los labios del otro.

Alain gruñe su nombre al enterrarse completamente en él. A Víctor aún no se le ha pasado la incomodidad y duda mucho que esto llegue a ser placentero, pero la realidad es que nunca se ha sentido tan íntima y rotundamente unido a alguien, y sólo por eso le ordena que ni se le ocurra parar.

De lo demás no se entera demasiado, aunque tendrá para siempre la imagen de la expresión de esfuerzo de Alain mientras embiste contra él, besándole sin parar, vaciándose al fin de todo lo que lleva meses sintiendo por su imbécil amigo español. Mete la mano entre sus cuerpos para masturbarle y Víctor se acaba corriendo segundos antes de que él, con un orgasmo tan brutal que le deja noqueado y preguntándose –con Alain derrumbado encima, aplastándole con su peso, jadeante- si no estará él también enamorándose del puto gabacho. 

 

La tarde siguiente, Pacino simplemente sonríe cuando abre la portezuela del coche.

\- Eh.

\- Qué pasa.

Es un gesto inesperadamente amable viniendo de él. Y teniendo en cuenta que Víctor debe llevar impresas en su rostro –y en el cansancio que destilan sus movimientos, y en las mil marcas que gracias a Dios tapa la ropa- las huellas de su intenso reencuentro con Alain.

\- ¿Y el franchute?

\- Bien.

¿Bien? Se lo ha dejado durmiendo como un bendito después de varias horas dedicados en exclusiva a no poder apartar las manos del cuerpo del otro. Por no hablar de lo de la tarde anterior, y lo de esa noche. La verdad sea dicha, le ha sorprendido un poco esa voracidad en su serio, contenido ex compañero; pero si Alain quiere pasar su par de días de mudanza echando un polvo tras otro, no va a ser él quien le diga que no.

Aunque esté a punto de quedarse dormido en el asiento del copiloto.

Pacino tiene una sonrisa burlona pegada bajo el bigote.

\- Te veo _cansao._

\- ¿Por qué no te vas un poquito a la mierda?

\- Vamos, colega. ¿Ni siquiera me vas a contar qué hace de nuevo en España?

\- Pues yo qué sé. Trabajar, imagino –se arrellana en el asiento, dejándose mecer por la vibración suave del motor, la atmósfera cómoda y calentita del habitáculo-. Aunque de momento no le he visto hacer nada más que ponerme burro con su acento de los cojones.

\- Eres una puta vergüenza para España.

\- Soy una puta vergüenza. A secas.

El vehículo camuflado recorre un polígono industrial a baja velocidad. El sol cae y las sombras acechan, adquiriendo formas humanas en las esquinas. Ambos saben que varios pares de invisibles ojos suspicaces siguen su recorrido.

Víctor no sabe si es el cansancio o que se han juntado dos personas que no callarían ni aunque estuvieran a la misma profundidad que el Titanic. Pero se encuentra a sí mismo confesando:

\- El idiota se ha vuelto de su país por mí.

\- ¿Y no querías que lo hiciera? –contesta, sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.

\- Joder, claro que quería. Además es que es muy bueno, los putos franceses no se lo merecen.

\- Putos franceses –apostilla Pacino-. No sé qué han hecho ahora, pero putos siempre.

\- Pero si sale mal…

Le sorprende que su compañero le corte con un gesto de desdén.

\- Si sale mal se vuelve a Francia habiéndose comido unas buenas tortillas de patatas y una buena polla. O se queda en España para seguir comiéndose más. Que tampoco hay que hacer un drama de todo, coño –con su delicadeza habitual, echa el coche a un lado, dando un bandazo-. Si además. Se le nota que está _enamorao_ hasta los huesos.

\- Está un poco pillado, sí…

\- Y a ti también se te nota –Víctor va a protestar, pero se encuentra la mano de Pacino en su pecho-. Calla, colega. Mira quiénes vienen por ahí.

Obviamente conducían con las luces apagadas y la oscuridad ya es casi total, así que el grupo de personas que dobla la esquina, pasando junto a un almacén cerrado, ni siquiera se fija en ellos. Pacino le sigue con su mirada astuta de cazador, distinguiendo con nombre y apellidos a cada una de las siluetas.

\- Ahí tienes a la puta mafia que controla la droga en esta zona –musita, tan quieto que Víctor contiene la respiración-. Si llegaran a vernos tendríamos que salir de aquí echando leches.

El otro policía inspira hondo y sigue con la misma tensión el caminar del grupo de hombres.

Ni Pacino ni él pueden evitar un gesto de alivio cuando se pierden al doblar otra esquina, dejándoles a solas en la desértica calle del polígono.

\- Dabuten –masculla Pacino. Ante la mirada sorprendida de Víctor, se corrige-. Digo, de puta madre. Venga, vamos antes de que…

\- Ahí viene otro.

Los dos policías vuelven a mirar hacia la acera contraria. Por la esquina en la que aparecieron los camellos se mueve ahora otra silueta, un hombre de apariencia joven que camina apresuradamente, sin una pizca de aplomo.

Sólo les hace falta cruzar una mirada para entenderse.

\- ¿Sabes lo que me gusta de ti, colega?

\- Que estoy tan zumbado como tú.

Ni lo piensan, porque saben que sólo tienen unos segundos; los justos para aprovechar el efecto sorpresa, llegar al chico antes de que dé la voz de alarma, y salir por patas antes de que el resto de la banda tenga tiempo de volver sobre sus pasos.

Salen del coche de un salto, lanzándose contra la noche como dos lobos rápidos y silenciosos. El camello apenas les ve venir; en unos segundos le tienen acorralado.

\- ¡Policía! –gruñe Pacino, intentando no elevar la voz.

\- Y ni se te ocurra gritar –amenaza Víctor, colocándole el cañón a la espalda.

El hombre se les queda mirando, paralizado.

\- Pero qué cojones…

\- Sssh, tranquilito –es el poli más mayor el que le vigila mientras Víctor, en un instante, le coloca las esposas-. Venga majo, que te vamos a dar una vuelta.

El otro no intenta resistirse. La verdad es que sólo le escuchan resoplar y gruñir para sí mientras, apresuradamente y mirando todo el rato por encima del hombro, le llevan a empujones hasta el coche.

Pacino prácticamente salta dentro. Víctor le empuja de forma tan brusca que el detenido acaba medio tumbado sobre el asiento trasero. En cuanto se coloca a su lado y cierra la puerta, su compañero arranca pisando el acelerador a fondo.

\- No sabéis lo que habéis hecho –les llega la voz del detenido.

\- Pues yo creo que sí, colega. Y te vamos a apretar las tuercas hasta que cantes en todos los idiomas que sepas y en los que no sepas.

\- ¿Cantar? Mis cojones os voy a cantar. No tenéis ni puta idea de…

Pacino enciende las luces del interior de un manotazo, echándose de nuevo a un lado, esta vez en una tranquila calle residencial. El freno de mano emite un desagradable y funesto chirrido cuando lo sube bruscamente, girándose para lanzar una mirada dura al individuo.

\- ¿Nos estás amenazando? Porque al tráfico de drogas le podemos añadir un par de agravantes muy, pero que muy guapos, tronco.

Tanto él como su compañero miran al detenido. Efectivamente un hombre joven, quizá de la edad del propio Víctor. Aspecto normal, ropa deportiva limpia, barba un poco descuidada. Ojos que les examinan, a su vez.

Al final, suspira.

\- Imagino que sois polis de verdad.

\- Pues claro que somos polis de verdad, ¿te enseñamos la placa?

\- No estaría mal, teniendo en cuenta que me la estoy jugando –su actitud hace fruncir el ceño a ambos, más cuando se dirige a Víctor, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza-. Vas a tener que meterme mano.

A Víctor casi se le cae la pistola.

\- ¿Qué?

\- La cartera, coño. Que la llevo en el bolsillo de atrás de los pantalones.

Los dos policías cruzan una mirada; Pacino se acaba encogiendo de hombros, y Víctor, ciscándose mentalmente en toda su estampa, acaba agarrando al detenido para ayudarle a levantarse un poco y dirigiendo la mano a lo que viene siendo su culo.

\- Tranquilo, que no eres el primero ni el único que me lo toca –el muy idiota hasta se atreve a sonreír-. Aunque igual mi marido se pone celoso, y te lo juro, acojona mucho cuando se enfada.

Víctor apenas le mira un segundo, incrédulo; después abre la cartera y se encuentra mirando a su detenido en una foto con otro hombre.

\- Muy guapo, tu marido –observa, rebuscando hasta dar con el DNI. Lo mira otro momento sin que el nombre le diga nada, pasándoselo inmediatamente a Pacino-. Toma, compruébalo.

A esas alturas tanto su compañero como él ya intuyen qué clase de presa han cazado. Y aun así, Pacino resopla cuando, tras meter el número de identidad en el sistema de la policía a través de su móvil, la pantalla del teléfono le muestra la respuesta.

\- Joder. Cabo Pedro Mosquera, de la Guardia Civil.

\- Para servirle a usted –replica irónicamente el cabo.

\- Hay que joderse. Lo que nos faltaba ya era un picoleto.

\- A mí tampoco me alegra especialmente veros en esta bonita noche, ¿os importaría quitarme las putas esposas de una vez? –escupe, abandonando su actitud burlona por otra mucho más agresiva-. Porque estoy esperando a ver cómo le explicáis a mi jefe, con la mala hostia que se calza, que habéis jodido una operación de la Guardia Civil.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? –le pregunta Víctor, inclinándose de nuevo sobre él, esta vez con las llaves de las esposas en la mano.

\- Estoy medio infiltrado entre esos camellos. Son gentuza de poca monta, pero pensamos que traman algo gordo –se frota las muñecas cuando queda al fin libre-. Esta noche había una reunión con los jefes, iban a decir algo más… Mi contacto estaba muy nervioso.

\- Más nervioso ibas tú. Te habrían descubierto a la primera, así que agradece que hayamos aparecido –espeta Pacino.

\- Eso ya nunca lo sabremos –responde Pedro con aplomo, antes de añadir con mucha educación, pero sin evitar que sus ojos se claven en los del policía-. Como es natural, voy a necesitar que me deis vuestras identificaciones.

Los dos suspiran a la vez.

\- Qué de puta madre todo.

\- A mí me lo vas a decir.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ver notas finales para aclaraciones sobre un personaje nuevo.

 

Capítulo 7

 

En un inesperado giro de los acontecimientos, Víctor descubre que la noche puede empeorar _aún_ más.

Concretamente cuando –tras unas horas de disculpas oficiales y no oficiales, contar su versión de los hechos y charlar un poco con Pedro, que ha resultado ser un buen tío y el primero en disculpar a sus compañeros policías- vuelve a su casa y encuentra allí, aparcado frente a su bloque de pisos, un pequeño y manejable utilitario que le recuerda sospechosamente al de su madre.

_Mierda._

Mentalmente y como buen poli realiza una fotografía mental del estado en el que se dejó el piso horas antes. La mitad de su armario desalojada, la maleta medio vacía de Alain tirada por ahí, sus camisas sobre la cama de invitados, su propia cama hecha un desastre, sábanas arrugadas que se iban a la lavadora solas. Y Alain profundamente dormido como su santa madre lo trajo al mundo.

_Qué oportuna siempre, mamá._

Con un nudo de ansiedad en la garganta ignora el ascensor, sube las escaleras de dos en dos, y tiene el corazón en la boca cuando mete la llave en la puerta y abre para encontrarse…

¿Nada?

Ante sus ojos se despliega un panorama tan increíble que tiene que parpadear. Su piso –su piso de soltero, de policía, de desastre andante con patas- está limpio y ordenado como no lo ha visto nunca. La puerta abierta de su habitación, al otro extremo del pasillo, muestra una esquina de la cama perfectamente hecha, la colcha alineada al milímetro.

Y además huele bien.

A comida, concretamente.

Con mucha suavidad, como si temiera molestar a un dragón dormido, Víctor cierra y gira la cabeza en dirección a la cocina.

Se percibe luz, movimiento, y las puertas de cristal translúcido dejan entrever una escena que, claramente, debe de ser una alucinación.

Lo que más le sorprende es escuchar, a medida que se acerca, una voz muy conocida –la de su madre, nada más y nada menos- hablando en un idioma extremadamente gangoso y desagradable que se parece muy mucho al francés.

\- ¿Hola?

Abre la puerta y se los encuentra. Alain con unos vaqueros y una camisa arremangada, limpio y repeinado, sujetando en la mano una cuchara de madera manchada en salsa de tomate. Su madre junto a él, inclinándose con aire crítico sobre la olla en la que están pergeñando su particular aquelarre. Los dos se le quedan mirando con sorpresa un instante.

\- ¡Víctor!

Inmediatamente la tiene encima, todo abrazos, besuqueos y _porquénomelohasdichoantes siesquenomellamasnunca deberíadartevergüenza._ Y entre ese vendaval de cariño y reproche maternos alcanza a ver a Alain, aparentemente muy satisfecho consigo mismo, guiándole el ojo mientras chupetea la cuchara.

\- ¿Papá te ha dicho…?

\- ¿Tu padre? ¡Qué me va a decir! Pasaba por el barrio, he parado para subir por si estabas, ya que _tú no te dignas a ir a verme_ –su tono de indignación desaparece casi por ensalmo al añadir-: Imagínate la sorpresa cuando llamo y me abre este chico tan mono.

 _Este chico tan mono_ sonríe en cuanto su madre se gira hacia él.

\- No me habías dicho que tenías una madre tan encantadora. Y además sabe hablar francés.

\- Bueno, tampoco exageres, Alain. Chapurreo, más bien.

\- Créeme, Marisa, hablas mejor francés que tu hijo español.

Los dos se ríen de la estúpida broma del gabacho y Víctor empieza a constatar que está muy, pero que muy, perdido.

\- Espero que al menos lo que estéis cocinando esté bueno –suspira.

\- Tu madre me ha dado su receta. Por cierto…

Antes de que pueda verlo venir, Alain salva el metro escaso que les separa y le besa con firmeza en los labios. Víctor no es un hombre que se avergüence con facilidad pero, para su mortificación, nota cómo le arden las orejas cuando el francés se retira, arqueando una ceja con aire burlón.

\- ¿Por qué no te vas cambiando mientras terminamos de hacer la cena?

\- ¿Cambiarme? –intenta por todos los medios no mirar a su madre-. ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?

\- ¿Que qué tiene de malo? ¡Que vienes de revolcarte en a saber qué sitios! Uno no se sienta con la ropa de trabajo en la mesa, Víctor –ordena expeditivamente su madre, plantándose junto a Alain-. Anda, ve y pone otra cosa. Y lávate las manos.

El policía suspira.

\- Tu madre ha hablado, Víctor –le da la puntilla el gabacho, disfrutando su papel de yerno perfecto, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Marisa.

Víctor sabe reconocer cuándo es hora de dejar caer la toalla.

 

Cuando vuelve –aún secándose las manos en el pantalón limpio que se acaba de poner- se queda un momento parado en el umbral del pasillo.

Alguien –probablemente Alain- ha puesto la televisión, alguien –probablemente, su madre- ha colocado un mantel sobre la mesa, y ahora los dos traen platos limpios sin dejar su conversación. Por lo que puede deducir, el francés le está hablando de su familia y su madre le está haciendo preguntas que Víctor jamás se habría atrevido a formular.

\- A mi padre le costó aceptarlo, sobre todo por ser el único hijo policía. Creo que le estropeó la imagen que tenía de mí.

\- ¿Y tu madre?

\- Mi madre bien. Además, ya tenía nietos, que es lo que suele importarle a las madres.

Marisa se echa a reír y así es como Víctor se entera de que Alain tiene sobrinos. Se acerca cuando le está enseñando una foto en el móvil, y algo se le remueve bastante dentro al verle con una cría en brazos, en algo que evidentemente es Eurodisney.

 Joder con el gabacho. Es una caja de sorpresas.

\- No sabía que fueras tío –le reprocha, suavemente.

Repara en su presencia en ese momento.

\- Dos. Niño y niña, uno de cada hermano.

\- Seguro que ni te has molestado en preguntar –contraataca su madre, definitivamente convertida en Defensora del Francés Oprimido-. Perdónale, Alain. Este desastre de hijo que tengo ni siquiera me ha presentado a nadie nunca. Bueno, una novia que tuvo a los quince años, y porque me los encontré por la calle.

\- La llevé a casa a merendar.

\- Obligado. Y siéntate, vamos a cenar.

Víctor contiene un bufido, escuchando la maliciosa risa de Alain a su espalda. Al menos tiene el detalle de llevarle una cerveza en la que pueda ahogar sus penas cuando vuelvan a confabularse en su contra –que, conociéndoles, no tardará mucho-.

Alain sirve como el padre perfecto que trincha el pavo en las películas yanquis. Víctor prueba un poco con la punta del tenedor, comprobando que está más bueno que cualquier cosa que haya comido en el último mes.

\- ¿Y tú a qué te dedicas, Marisa? –pregunta Alain, como si acabara de decidir que no puede morirse sin saberlo todo sobre ella.

\- Mi madre es enfermera –le aclara Víctor, sin levantar la cabeza del plato-. Aunque ahora no trabaja en ningún hospital, sino en algo de la Consejería, ¿no, mamá?

Su madre se aclara la garganta.

\- Algo así. ¿Y tú en qué estás ahora, Víctor?

Víctor traga y se limpia cuidadosamente los labios con la servilleta antes de contestar.

\- Con lo de la droga. Las noches de viernes y sábado estoy patrullando las zonas de marcha y el resto de la semana intentamos descubrir dónde tienen sus almacenes.

Marisa le está mirando fijamente.

\- ¿Tu padre te ha mandado ahí? ¿Con tu currículum?

De reojo, ve a Alain arquear las cejas, un tanto sorprendido. Evidentemente, piensa Víctor, el muy prepotente ni siquiera se había extrañado al conocer su nueva misión; para él es solamente un poli español más, temperamental e impulsivo, que merece estar helándose los huevos en el coche patrulla todas las noches.

\- Es algo temporal, mientras sale una misión interesante –responde, vagamente, porque no quiere revelar que el comisario le ofreció volver a trabajar con Alain. Cambia el tono, buscando desviar su atención-. Aunque no se puede decir que no esté siendo entretenido. Esta noche mi compañero y yo hemos detenido a un camello que ha resultado ser un picoleto infiltrado. Imaginad nuestras caras.

Su madre se echa a reír y Alain suelta un bufido.

\- La policía española metiendo la pata. Qué raro.

\- Tú calla, gabacho.

El francés le observa con su expresión de superioridad y Víctor no sabe si le estamparía antes un beso en los morros o un plato en la cara. Se pican un poco más ante la mirada divertida de su madre y después Alain retoma de nuevo el peso de la conversación, contando anécdotas de sus primeros años de gendarme en París.

En algún momento Víctor se encuentra sonriendo distraído, contemplando la escena como si no pudiera creer que está en el mismo salón donde noche tras noche cenaba rápido y mal alguna porquería, tirado en el sofá. Nunca ha pertenecido a una familia normal, así que le resulta raro estar sentado en la mesa, con mantel y comida casera recién preparada.

Pero descubre que le gusta. Le gusta que su madre esté allí, compartiendo esa parte de su vida. Le gusta ver a Alain relajado, soltándose y dejando caer su fachada de seriedad. Y –pese a que, intuye, es un alianza que le traerá muchos dolores de cabeza- se alegra de que ambos se hayan conocido y conectado a la primera.

Están tan cómodos que ninguno de los tres se da cuenta de que se está haciendo tarde hasta que Marisa mira por casualidad el reloj.

\- Espera –la para su hijo, cuando se levanta de un salto farfullando sobre lo tarde que es-. Te acompaño al coche y de paso tiro la basura.

También le gusta que Alain sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para no ofrecerse a acompañarles. El francés se despide de su madre con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, y la sonrisa de Marisa no podría ser más amplia cuando se cuelan en el ascensor.

Pese a ello, no dice nada. Claro, es su madre; otra más de esas personas que _nunca_ podrán dejar de complicarle la vida.

\- Mamá –acaba cediendo Víctor.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿No vas a preguntar nada?

Hace una mueca de incomodidad, como dejando claro que está dispuesto a someterse voluntariamente al debate sobre su recién descubierta bisexualidad. Sin embargo, su madre niega con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Mira, hijo mío. Es guapo, inteligente, brillante en su trabajo y se nota que tiene todo el estilo y la buena cabeza que a ti te falta. No sé cómo has conseguido engañarle, pero hazme un favor y no lo estropees.

Víctor se queda boquiabierto.

\- Yo también te quiero, mamá.

Su madre se ríe, saliendo del portal. Víctor la sigue, soltando la bolsa de basura en el contenedor junto a la puerta antes de alcanzarla junto al coche.

-  Venga, sabes que eres mi niño y me alegro mucho por ti –le dice, abrazándole-. Y no sabes cómo voy a presumir con mis amigas de ese pedazo de yerno.

\- Mamá, haz el puto favor ya.

Pero, cuando la besa en la mejilla, está más contento de lo que se atrevería a reconocer. Marisa también parece radiante al mirarle por última vez, metiéndose en su coche. Baja la ventanilla mientras arranca, asomando la cabeza para dejar caer algo que, en una madre, siempre es un ultimátum.

\- Y a ver cuando vienes con tu novio a comer a casa un domingo. Que no te tenga que llamar, ¿eh?

Sin más arranca.

Víctor mira el coche hasta que desaparece por una esquina. Y suspira, dándose la vuelta, volviendo a meterse en el portal.

 _Mi novio,_ piensa.

Cuando entra en su piso, lo primero que hace es buscar a Alain. Lo segundo, quitarle de las manos el vaso que está fregando.

Lo tercero es empotrarle contra el frigorífico, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para saborear sus labios mientras le acaricia por encima de la camisa.

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso? –pregunta el francés cuando se aparta.

Víctor se encoge de hombros, cogiendo el trapo de secar los platos.

\- A nada.

 

Llegan los dos juntos al trabajo, en el coche de Víctor –el de Alain sigue en Francia-. Apenas cruzan palabra durante su desesperante lucha diaria contra el tráfico de Madrid. El uno está centrado en conducir y el otro en mirar por la ventana, pensando en sus cosas.

Hay un momento de espera cuando Víctor aparca y detiene el coche. Alain se acaricia distraídamente los labios y gira el cuello para mirarle.

\- No hemos hablado en serio de cómo lo vamos a hacer en el trabajo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Nuestra relación –arruga el ceño-. ¿Quieres que la gente lo sepa?

Víctor le mira con franca sorpresa.

\- Francesito, lo saben mi padre, mi madre y mi compañero. Nos hemos besado en el aeropuerto, en mitad del puto Retiro y en la puerta de la comisaría. La pregunta es, ¿queda alguien en Madrid por enterarse?

Alain hace ese gesto tan típico en él cuando se trata de Víctor, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza y sonriendo como si no pudiera creer lo que escucha.

\- Soy gay desde que tengo uso de razón y mis compañeros de la Gendarmería ni lo sospechan. Tú te lías con un tío por primera vez en tu vida y te da igual que todo el mundo se entere.

Víctor se encoge de hombros, dirigiéndole una sonrisa canalla.

\- Siempre me ha importado una mierda lo que opinaran los demás, y no voy a hacer una excepción ahora –antes de que pueda verlo venir, le agarra de la nuca y le besa lentamente. Deslizando la mano hacia su pecho al separarse-. Y por cierto, gabacho, ya es hora de que alguien te lo diga. Eso de que nadie lo sospecha… permíteme dudarlo.

Le lanza un guiño, saliendo del coche mientras escucha el resoplido de Alain a su espalda. Pero el francés parece conforme y tranquilo cuando se sitúa a su lado, franqueando con aire seguro las puertas de la gran comisaría.

Víctor nunca ha trabajado con los de terrorismo, así que mira el panel informativo de las oficinas en recepción.

\- Creo que tienes que ir a…

\- ¡Víctor! ¡Eh!

No identifica la voz, pero al girarse sí reconoce al hombre que se ha levantado de las sillas de recepción al verle, caminando rápidamente hacia él. Es el picoleto de la noche anterior, vestido de una forma que le hace guiñar los ojos.

\- ¿Pedro? –le mira de arriba abajo-. ¿De qué vas disfrazado? ¿Por la mañana te infiltras en una tribu de canis o qué?

\- No voy disfrazado, es mi ropa –el guardia civil le choca la mano-. Y no soy cani. Soy surfero.

\- En Madrid.

\- Sí, y no sabes las ganas que tengo de volver a pillar la playa. Pero bueno, no vengo a eso. ¿Hay algún sitio donde podamos hablar en privado?

Víctor está a punto de pedirle que le acompañe, pero una rápida mirada a Alain le hace cambiar de opinión. Señala hacia arriba con el dedo, agarrando del codo al otro policía.

\- Planta de arriba. Pregunta por el comisario Casas, es mi jefe. Estoy allí en un momento, que tengo que acompañar a éste a un sitio.

Pedro le hace una señal levantando el pulgar.

\- Vale, tío. Hasta ahora.

\- Hasta ahora.

Pedro se va por donde le han indicado, destacando con sus andares desenfadados y su gorra en la mano. Víctor le mira un instante y después se da la vuelta, caminando junto a un taciturno y anormalmente serio Alain.

\- No me digas –suspira, tras unos instantes de ofendido silencio de su compañero-. También está muy bueno.

\- ¿De verdad no te fijas?

\- Pues no sé si es que en realidad no me atraen tantos los hombres o que sólo tengo ojos para ti. Pero no –el francés va a decir algo, pero se le adelanta-. Tú en cambio, me he dado cuenta de que no se te escapa una. Igual el que tiene que ponerse celoso soy yo, ¿eh?

Un codazo de Alain le indica que no siga por ahí.

\- No me toques los huevos –le advierte, aunque su medio sonrisa indica que no está realmente enfadado. Le coloca la mano en el hombro para despedirse-. Nos vemos luego, Víctor.

\- Hasta luego, francesito.

\- No hagas esperar al buenorro –le lanza, antes de desaparecer por la puerta de su nuevo departamento.

Víctor fulmina con la mirada la hoja de madera contrachapada.

\- Gilipollas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algún lector avispado de los que SÍ siguen la serie por la trama y se quedan con más detalles aparte del número de veces que se toca Alain los labios por capítulo (no los he contado ni nada) se habrá dado cuenta de que la madre de Víctor en Bajo Sospecha no se llama Marisa. La explicación: la misma actriz que la interpreta aparece en el Ministerio del Tiempo haciendo de un personaje llamado así, y como ya he cogido a Pacino prestado para esta historia, mi amiga Mer y yo decidimos seguir creando un valainverso a nuestra medida fusionando ambos personajes y convirtiéndola en la madre de armas tomar de nuestro sufrido Víctor.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: el look "Alain con chándal yonki" está fuertemente inspirado en estas dos entrevistas: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yACBykwS5M4 y https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBaHbU98uf8 que yo personalmente considero necesarias para la vida.

 

Capítulo 8

 

Cuando sube a su sección, se queda pasmado al ver a Pedro sentado cómodamente frente al escritorio de su padre, departiendo en tono animado con el siempre serio comisario Casas.

Tiene que reconocerlo: el tío tiene don de gentes.

\- Eh, Víctor. ¿Te habías encontrado ya con el cabo Mosquera?

\- El cabo Mosquera parece que no se cansa de mezclarse con polis, y eso que no le suele ir muy bien.

\- Nah, hombre. Tengo buenos amigos polis. Locales, eso sí.

\- Pedro, los locales no son policías de verdad, sólo parquímetros con placa.

El guardia civil acepta la broma con una risotada, haciéndole sitio para que arrastre una silla a su lado.

\- Ésa me la apunto.

\- El cabo –retoma la conversación el comisario, mientras su hijo toma asiento- nos ha propuesto una misión de infiltración conjunta entre el Cuerpo Nacional de Policía y la Guardia Civil.

\- ¡No me lo digáis! Como tengo pinta de camello, quiere que me infiltre con él.

El comisario y Pedro guardan un breve e incómodo silencio.

\- Hombre, yo no te lo quería decir… Pero sí, macho, tienes pinta de camello.

\- No me jodas, ¿y tú has aceptado? –pregunta, mirando a su padre.

\- Su plan es bueno.

\- Me habéis dado una buena coartada deteniéndome –explica Pedro-. De hecho, oficialmente sigo en el calabozo, donde me vais a dejar setenta y dos horas por ponerme chulo. Pero me las voy a apañar para dar aviso a un colega y evitar que esta noche caiga toda la banda en la macro redada que vais a organizar

\- No me lo digas. El colega soy yo.

\- Exacto.

Víctor lanza una mirada a su padre.

\- ¿Pacino lo sabe?

\- Pacino está en camino.

\- Él tiene mucha más pinta de camello que yo.

\- Sí, y a lo mejor por eso todas las familias traficantes de droga conocen su cara. Tú apenas llevas unos días patrullando y nadie ha tenido tiempo de ficharte.

\- ¿Pero qué se supone que queréis conseguir?

Mira a Pedro, que a su vez observa pensativo la gorra que lleva entre las manos.

\- La Guardia Civil lleva un tiempo detectando un suministro de armas ilegal que no sabemos de dónde sale. Pensamos que esta banda ha diversificado actividades, y que en el fondo lo de vender drogas de diseño en las discotecas es sólo una tapadera de algo muchísimo más gordo. Obviamente –cambia de postura, alzando la cabeza- no está la situación para tomar estas cosas a la ligera.

\- Pero si tú no has conseguido nada…

\- Yo he llegado hasta donde he llegado. Espero que después de mi detención confíen más en mí, pero no sé. Creo que me tienen encasillado, tampoco tengo demasiada pinta de tío malo. Tú, en cambio –sonríe, astuto- creo que lo podrías hacer mucho mejor.

\- ¿Y en qué te basas para pensar eso?

\- Por la forma en la que me detuviste, se nota que llevas mucha calle a tus espaldas.

El comisario Casas se aclara la garganta, llamando su atención.

\- Es una buena oportunidad, Víctor. Sobre todo si no quieres volver a trabajar con Alain.

El aludido mira a su padre, y después devuelve su atención a Pedro.

\- ¿Me lo puedo pensar?.

\- Claro –el guardia civil asiente en tono desenfadado, levantándose de la silla-. La Guardia Civil te ofrece participar sin compromiso ninguno. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme cuando te decidas a aceptar.

\- Te veo muy seguro.

El picoleto le sonríe antes de irse.

\- Lo siento tío, pero se nota un huevo que te va la marcha.

 

\- Hombre. Pues las cosas como son, colega, el picoleto lleva razón. Lo harías de puta madre.

\- No estás ayudando.

Pacino sonríe, devorando un sándwich hipercalórico con bacon y mucha salsa. En la cafetería de la comisaría saben qué clase de combustible necesitan sus agentes.

\- La decisión es tuya. Aguantar a los de verde tiene tela, no te digo yo que no. Pero los dos sabemos que tú no has nacido para dormirte vigilando entradas de discotecas.

\- ¿Y tú sí?

El policía más mayor recoge la indirecta con un encogimiento de hombros, chupándose el dedo manchado de mayonesa.

\- Yo podría hacer cualquier otra cosa. Pero cuando estoy en mi… cuando estoy en Madrid, quiero decir, me gusta hacer lo que hacía de más jovenzuelo. Un poco como volver a los orígenes.

\- No. Si al final vas a ser un romántico.

\- Mi compañero de piso no opinaría igual –sus ojos se desplazan del rostro de Víctor a un punto por encima de su hombro-. Anda, mira. Tu gabacho.

Víctor se gira. Alain y su elegante abrigo negro han hecho aparición en la cafetería; por un momento mira a su alrededor, rodeado de hombres y mujeres en mangas de camisa, algunos de uniforme, que comen a toda prisa sus bocadillos o sus raciones. Después, sus ojos se topan con Víctor.

Y con su compañero.

\- ¡Inspector Juillard! –Víctor le llama, alzando la mano. Simplemente por tocarle un poco los cojones.

Alain no tiene más remedio que acercarse, resignado.

\- Hola –saluda, sentándose-. ¿En esta cafetería no tienen nada verde?

\- ¿Te refieres a mohoso? –farfulla Pacino-. Qué gustos más raros tenéis los franceses.

Alain le mira con incredulidad, y después inspira hondo.

\- Me refiero a una ensalada. Fruta. Ya sabéis. Algo sano.

Los dos policías españoles apenas parpadean.

\- ¿Algo sano?

\- ¿En una puta comisaría?

La llegada del camarero salva a Alain de tener que contestar.

\- ¿Qué va a ser?

\- Dos pinchos de tortilla de patatas –responde Víctor antes de que Alain tenga tiempo ni de abrir la boca-. Y una cerveza. Sin alcohol.

\- Marchando.

El francés se le queda mirando. Pacino se atraganta de la risa. Víctor le tiene que dar unas palmadas en la espalda, sin dejar de corresponder a su ex compañero con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- No me mires así. Yo lo hago por tu integración.

\- ¿No puedes perseguir malos en España sin las arterias saturadas de colesterol?

\- Hum… No. Creo que no.

Alain hace su típico gesto de resignación. Pacino termina de recuperar la compostura con un trago a su vaso.

\- Hacéis una pareja _mu_ maja.

\- ¿Perdona? ¿A ti quién te ha dado permiso para opinar sobre nosotros?

\- Colega, si os miráis a la boca mientras discutís no necesito permiso. Y ahora me voy –se levanta- que me voy a poner cachondo y todo, y no es plan.

Se aleja entre risas; Víctor le mira sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Es un personaje.

\- Es un sinvergüenza.

\- Sí, y tú piensas que es guapo, así que a callar –la llegada del camarero corta de raíz cualquier posible protesta de Alain-. Anda, come tortilla. La tortilla es como el cocido, lo cura todo.

\- Llevo dos días en España y ya me estáis cebando –protesta.

\- A ver si te crees que la gente se pone a correr por gusto.

 

Para qué le habrá dado ideas.

\- Víctor, vamos.

Víctor rezonga, inclinado sobre sus zapatillas de hacer deporte.

\- ¿De verdad tenemos que hacer esto?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y tienes que ir vestido así?

\- ¿Qué pasa con mi ropa?

Que qué pasa con su ropa, dice. Víctor examina de nuevo su chándal de marca, que contrasta bastante con el sencillo pantalón corto y la camiseta –ambos comprados por unos pocos euros en una gran superficie especializada en deportes- que lleva él.

\- Que en España ese chándal se lo pone la gente para ir a comprar al Alcampo los sábados por la mañana, no para hacer deporte. Y además pareces un yonqui.

\- ¿Yo parezco un yonqui? Si fueras a Francia vestido así, te detendrían por terrorista.

\- En tu país me detendrían por cualquier razón con tan sólo verme la jeta.

\- Y no se equivocarían mucho.

Víctor termina de atarse las zapatillas y se pone en pie, resoplando. Malditas las ganas que tiene de irse a trotar después del pasar toda la mañana en la oficina. Gruñe al ver a Alain manipulando su teléfono móvil.

\- Si ya sabía yo que eras uno de esos.

\- ¿Uno de qué?

\- De esos pesaditos de la vida saludable, la dieta y publicar en mil sitios cuántos kilómetros has hecho hoy –se acerca, arqueando las cejas-. Alain ha completado una carrera runtástica de 10 kilómetros haciendo el gilipollas.

\- Sólo pretendo llevar un registro de…

\- Pues escucha el registro que llevo yo, gabacho –tira de la chaqueta de su chándal, empujándole contra la pared-. Alain ha completado menos de media docena de polvos espectaculares desde que está en Madrid. Alain se ha comido la cantidad total de _cero_ pollas desde que yo lo conozco. Alain no sé cuántas calorías ha perdido follando, pero desde luego muchas menos de las que debería.

Alain se queda muy, muy quieto.

\- ¿Pretendes ponerme cachondo para librarte de ir a correr?

\- No sé. Ha sido un poco improvisado –ladea la cabeza-. ¿Funciona?

El francés cierra los ojos y se muerde el labio inferior.

\- Sigue.

\- ¿Sigue qué?

\- Diciendo… esas cosas.

\- ¿Al _estirao_ le gusta que le digan guarradas? 

\- Puede ser.

Víctor sonríe, acercándose hasta que su cuerpo choca con el de su compañero. Le raspa la mejilla con la barba, pegando los labios a su oreja.

\- Con lo modosito que pareces y resulta que te pone que te hablen de pollas y de mamadas. Que, por cierto –cuela la mano entre su estómago y el de Alain, sin llegar a bajarla-. Cuántas.

\- ¿Cuántas qué?

A través de la camiseta, le clava el índice en el ombligo, dejando que la palma presione más abajo.

\- ¿Cuántas te has comido, Alain? Porque con esa fijación que tienes con los labios estoy seguro de que la chupas de puta madre, pero conociéndote también creo que no se lo haces ni de lejos a todos los tíos con los que te enrollas. Es más fácil ganar un título de fútbol con Francia que entrar en la lista de tíos que pueden contar que el teniente Juillard se ha arrodillado ante ellos y se las ha mamado hasta dejarlos secos. ¿Me equivoco?

Alain mueve un poco las caderas, apretándose contra él. No es que Víctor necesitara prueba de estar poniéndole cachondo, pero la confirmación le hace sonreír con satisfacción.

\- Pueden contarse –jadea- con los dedos de una mano.

\- Pues me parece muy mal que tu querido novio no esté dentro de esa selecta lista.

De repente y como si hubiera tocado un resorte oculto, Alain se aparta bruscamente, abre los ojos y clava en él una mirada atónita.

\- ¿Novio?

Víctor es muy consciente de que es la primera vez que, entre ellos, dan nombre a esto que tienen. Pero tampoco cree que suponga un gran cambio, teniendo en cuenta que ahora hay todo un cajón repleto de los calzoncillos de Alain en la cómoda de su habitación.

\- Yo habría dicho tío al que me follo, pero tú eres más clásico y así es más corto.

Obviamente ya sabía exactamente el tipo de reacción que iba –y quería- desencadenar. Pero, la verdad sea dicha, no esperaba que se produjera con tanta violencia; que en un instante Alain le esté mirando fijamente, al siguiente le agarre de los hombros para darle un beso corto pero salvaje y una milésima después el francés –con su chándal de marca y el móvil aún abultando en el bolsillo de la chaqueta- haya caído de rodillas ante él.

Vuelve a tocarse los labios, antes de alargar la mano hacia su cintura. El barato pantalón de deporte de Víctor cede con facilidad ante el tirón.

\- Empiezo a verle las ventajas a tu ropa de indigente –observa desde abajo, puñetero como siempre, antes de darle una orden-. Ni se te ocurra correrte.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Tengo planes mejores.

Con esa enigmática respuesta se lo mete en la boca, y la parte posterior de la cabeza de Víctor choca contra la pared, mascullando entre dientes.

No, no se equivocaba. Alain lo hace bien; lo hace tan _espectacularmente_ bien, en realidad, que en pocos minutos se encuentra teniendo que recurrir a todos sus trucos mentales para obedecer su orden. Porque Alain no sólo se la chupa de forma concienzuda y tenaz, como hace todas sus tareas; el puto gabacho además no disimula ni un poco lo mucho que disfruta haciéndolo, agarrándole con fuerza las caderas, dejando escapar algún gemido, tragándoselo entero mientras le mira con una mezcla de lascivia y ferocidad que hace que las piernas se le vayan convirtiendo en gelatina.

 _Su puta madre,_ piensa Víctor. Y si no lo dice, es porque no puede ni hablar.

Afortunadamente el francés para en cuanto nota que el autocontrol de su _novio_ no va a durar mucho. Víctor suspira, entre necesitado y aliviado, y se deja empujar dócilmente, la visión algo borrosa, siguiendo a Alain adonde sea que Alain quiera llevarle.

El sofá.

Se sienta, el ridículo pantalón corto aún por los tobillos, observando con aire atontado cómo Alain se despoja de un tirón de la mitad inferior de su chándal de yonqui. No puede ni preguntar qué coño se supone que va a hacer. La verdad es que simplemente mira, su voluntad anulada a niveles de muerto viviente, siseando cuando el francés se le sienta encima.

Después le envuelve en un beso profundo, y su mundo se reduce a la lengua de Alain asaltándole, a sus labios volviéndole loco. Y en ésas está, empezando a reaccionar para devolverle el beso, cuando Alain –siempre tan eficiente- se las apaña para empezar a penetrarse solo y a él se le escapa un gemido que más bien es un grito.

\- Alain, joder –hace un esfuerzo por formar las palabras-. ¿Sin lubricante?

Alain resopla, entre indignado, divertido y extremadamente cachondo.

\- Me pones malo, hijo de puta.

Víctor lo toma como una respuesta válida; en cualquier caso el siguiente movimiento de Alain no sólo le entierra en él, sino que sepulta también todas sus facultades mentales. Empiezan a hacerlo así, sin concederse un instante de descanso; Víctor agarrándole de las caderas, guiando sus movimientos. Alain apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá, dejándose caer una y otra vez, quitándose de un tirón la chaqueta del chándal cuando el calor amenaza con asfixiarle.

Ninguno de los dos podrían decir cuánto dura ni cuándo vuelven en sí. Pero están tumbados en el sofá, entrelazados y hechos un auténtico desastre.

Víctor dirige la mirada al suelo. El móvil de Alain sobresale del bolsillo de la olvidada chaqueta. Lo coge, pensando que es un milagro que no haya salido volando, haciéndose añicos contra alguna pared.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Coño, qué voy a hacer. Publicarlo en tu Facebook.

Alain se ríe, le insulta y forcejea, todo a la vez. El teléfono se salva nuevamente de otro desastre cuando lo dejan caer sobre la chaqueta, porque empiezan peleándose y acaban besándose hasta que la incomodidad se hace insoportable.

\- Quita, joder. Que me aplastas.

\- Ah. _Ahora_ te aplasto.

Rueda, sentándose. Por primera vez se mira a sí mismo y el aspecto que tiene, comprobando que su chándal de marca está tirado y arrugado, la camiseta especial de _running_ con tejido mega transpirable y diseño aerodinámico absolutamente empapada de sudor.

\- ¿No querías hacer ejercicio? –le lee el pensamiento Víctor-. Pues enhorabuena. Yo creo que hemos quemado unas cuántas calorías.

\- Eres tan vago que me pones cachondo sólo para evitar salir a correr. Español de mierda.

\- Soy un vago. Pero querría ponerte cachondo en cualquier circunstancia. Puto francés de los cojones.


	9. Capítulo 9

 

Capítulo 9

 

Pacino le recoge en la puerta de casa.

\- Me extraña que no baje el franchute a darte un besito de buenas noches.

\- No toques los cojones, anda. Que demasiado tengo con asimilarlo.

\- ¿Asimilar el qué?

Le muestra su sonrisa lobuna mientras pisa el acelerador. Víctor, que no es precisamente el conductor más precavido del mundo, se agarra al manillar de la puerta como acto reflejo. Tiene que reconocer que Pacino al volante impone bastante respeto; a veces acelera, cambia de carril y toca furiosamente el claxon como si hubiera olvidado cómo es el tráfico de Madrid.

\- Pues todo esto de ser… -arruga el ceño- _novios_ y esas cosas.

\- ¿Nunca has tenido pareja formal, colega?

\- Define formal, Pacino.

\- Más polvos de los que te acuerdas, domingo en casa de sus padres y un cepillo de dientes y una muda limpia en su casa.

Víctor se rasca la nuca. Pensativo.

\- Más polvos de los que pueda contar, sí. Lo demás, no –se encoge de hombros-. Siempre he sido un espíritu libre.

\- Vamos, que siempre has tenido muy poca vergüenza.

\- Es otra forma de verlo. ¿Y tú qué, has tenido más compañeros de piso o éste es el primero?

Pacino sonríe, todo dientes.

\- Claro que he tenido varios tíos con los que follar. Éste es el primero con el que vivo, y para qué te voy a engañar, es mucho más cómodo. No tengo que preguntar dónde coño queda la ducha ni pedirle que me deje una camiseta. Y tampoco tengo que buscarme la vida de garito en garito para meterla en caliente.

Víctor se echa a reír, meneando la cabeza.

\- Me encanta lo práctico que eres.

\- En mi época esto de encontrar a otros hombres a los que les gustaran las pollas era más difícil.

\- Y ya estamos con el abuelo cebolleta, como si tuvieras mucha más edad que… ¿Es ahí?

\- Es ahí –su compañero asiente, encarando el coche hacia el edificio-. Bienvenido a picoletolandia.

 

Víctor ha estado alguna vez en un cuartel, pero nunca en la Dirección General de la Guardia Civil. Acostumbrado a pisar comisarías de distinto pelaje, los edificios de la Benemérita siempre le transmiten cierta sensación de inquietud. Quizá sea por el espíritu castrense del cuerpo, tan distinto a su anárquica forma de ser, pero siempre ha tenido la sensación de que no habría encajado con los picoletos. Y pocos ha conocido que hayan podido ganarse su confianza.

Después de preguntar a unos y a otros, encuentra a Pedro en un despacho apenas amueblado y aséptico, sin placas ni identificaciones de ningún tipo.

\- Sabía que vendrías –le saluda el guardia civil.

\- Vosotros siempre lo sabéis todo –replica Pacino.

\- Si lo supiera todo no tendría que recurrir a la ayuda de unos putos policías –observa Pedro con tranquilidad-. Tenéis una máquina de café por ahí. Os aviso ya de que es una mierda.

\- No necesito café. Necesito una cerveza.

Pacino se repantinga en el primer sillón que pilla, mirándole con aire sombrío. Víctor esboza una sonrisa divertida, observando a Pedro.

Mientras su compañero y él van gritando a los cuatro vientos su condición de policías, el guardia civil parece de todo menos eso. Sin uniforme, con un atuendo más sencillo que sus disfraces surferos, relativamente joven, Pedro parece más un deportista de élite que un abnegado defensor de la Ley.

\- Ahí no te voy a poder ayudar. Pero cuando termine mi turno, las que quieras. Nunca me he ido de cervezas con unos nacionales.

\- Podemos acabar a hostias.

\- Sería interesante verlo –con su típico aire desenfadado, arrastra una silla de ruedas, dejándola frente a ellos-. ¿Le tienes que dar permiso como si fueras su padre, o es que has venido sólo a dar apoyo moral?

\- He venido para vigilar en qué cojones quieres meter a mi compañero. Que yo de vosotros no me fío ni un pelo.

\- Joder. Cuantísimo amor.

\- Puede que ahora vayáis de modernitos, pero yo no olvido qué habéis sido ni qué cosas habéis defendido –parece estar a punto de agregar algo más, pero se detiene, tragando saliva-. A ver, cuenta.

Pedro ha encajado su acusación arqueando la ceja en silencio, y compartiendo una mirada perpleja con Víctor. Se encoge de hombros y empieza a hablar.

\- Tu compi irá esta noche con mis amigos los camellos, en principio para entregar un mensaje. Estoy detenido y punto, y te vas. Porque estás demasiado acojonado para estar allí.

\- ¿Ésa es mi coartada?

\- Esa es la coartada de alguien que ya ha pasado un tiempo entre rejas y está intentando salir de eso. En principio no quieres saber nada más del tema, pero en España es jodido buscar un trabajo honrado, y la próxima vez que yo vaya te vendrás conmigo.

\- ¿No van sospechar que soy un topo?

\- Yo me encargo de eso. Como os he dicho, sospechamos que esta gentuza está montando un negocio de venta de armas muy apañado.

\- ¿Tenéis pruebas o la Guardia Civil sigue sin necesitarlas para actuar?

Pacino.

Pedro esboza una sonrisa ladeada, enfrentando al policía con el aire sereno de quien ha salido indemne de peores lides.

\- Tenemos alguna prueba que vincula a tus camellos con una peligrosa banda criminal, viejos conocidos míos. No sé si os suena el Clan de los Portugueses.

\- ¿Esos no fueron los que la liaron hace unos meses en un pueblo gallego? –y de repente vuelve a mirar a Pedro y todo encaja-. Tú no llevas mucho tiempo aquí, ¿no?

El guardia civil asiente.

\- Yo soy del cuartel de ese pueblo gallego. Y pierdo el culo por volver, dicho sea de paso. Pero… -por un instante borra la sonrisa-. Cuando en Madrid se enteraron de que el Clan de los Portugueses se estaba reagrupando y estaban actuando por aquí, le pidieron a mi comandante que enviara un experto. Yo… Bueno, no pude decir que no, y eso que lo intenté. Varias veces.

El tema parece tan sensible que ni siquiera Pacino dice nada al respecto.

\- Llevo ya más de un mes aquí. Al principio no querían infiltrarme por si alguno me reconocía, pero después supimos que quienes están con la droga son gente nueva. Además, a tomar por culo. Cuanto antes resuelva el caso antes me podré volver a casa a bajar gatos de los árboles.

El policía más mayor se echa a reír.

\- Muy buena meta, colega.

\- La gran ciudad no es para mí –se encoge de hombros, antes de devolver su atención a Víctor-. Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Te parece bien mi plan?

Víctor se lo piensa un momento.

\- No me parece ni bien ni mal, ni tengo nada mejor en mente –sonríe-. A mí tampoco me asusta el riesgo.

\- Vale –Pedro parece aliviado-. Pues si te parece, necesito que te quedes un rato para poner la historia en común. Bueno. Si _papá_ te da permiso, claro.

Sus ojos taladran a Pacino, que resopla por la nariz.

\- Mira, por una vez te lo voy a permitir, pero ándate con cuidadito, tronco. Me voy a dar un par de vueltas por ahí. Llama cuando termines, colega –se levanta-, y cuidado con los putos picoletos, que siempre te la meten doblada.

Policía y guardia civil se quedan en silencio hasta que desaparece por un recodo del pasillo.

\- Tiene pinta de ser un buen tío.

\- Sí, es majete –una pregunta ha estado dando vueltas por la mente de Víctor y, ahora que están solos, puede plantearla sin escuchar de fondo las risas de Pacino-. Oye, eso de que estabas casado, ¿era parte de tu coartada o…?

Pedro arquea las cejas. Serio.

\- Estoy casado con un hombre –cuadra imperceptiblemente los hombros-. ¿Algo que opinar?

\- ¿Te acuerdas el tío con el que entré a comisaría esta mañana?

\- Claro. Estaba bueno.

\- Es mi novio.

\- Coño –sonríe, relajando la postura-. Si, como diría mi amigo Juancar, hay más maricas en uniforme que peces en el mar.

 

 

Llega a casa de madrugada, después de haber cumplido la primera parte de su misión: toma de contacto con el objetivo, transmisión del mensaje y huida rápida del lugar, fingiendo una inquietud que estaba lejos de sentir. Podría haber sido una situación peligrosa para la mayoría de policías, pero no para un experto en infiltraciones que ha estado a punto de morir saltando al vacío desde una azotea.

No es la primera vez que regresa a altas horas de la noche, con la tensión de la misión ya diluida en puro cansancio, conduciendo por un barrio silencioso y dormido. Pero sí es la primera vez que lo hace sabiendo que alguien le está esperando, y la sensación es tan irreal que casi espera ver el piso oscuro y vacío cuando abre la puerta.

Un pequeño resplandor le anuncia que Alain está despierto. Al principio piensa que estará viendo porno en la tele, como cualquier persona decente a esas horas, pero resulta provenir de una pequeña luz de lectura de las que se enganchan al lomo de los libros. Porque el gabacho tiene que ser especialito hasta para eso.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido?

\- ¿Qué haces despierto? –cruzan las preguntas mientras Víctor cierra con suavidad y deja la chaqueta de cuero y las llaves en la entrada, encendiendo la luz-. Podrías haberte acostado.

El francés deja el libro a un lado, levantándose del sofá. Ahoga un bostezo, descalzo y en pijama.

\- Prefiero esperarte –le agarra del brazo, besándole en la boca antes de tirar de él-. Vamos a la cama.

Diez minutos después, está medio dormido cuando Víctor, ya cambiado y aseado, se mete bajo las sábanas. Y a pesar de eso sonríe, burlón, al sentirle apretarse contra él.

\- Es que vengo helado –se justifica Víctor, abrazándole.

\- Ya.

\- Calla, coño. Siempre tocando los cojones.

 

 

A Víctor, en realidad, nunca le ha emocionado demasiado el fútbol.

Es del Barça porque ser culé era la mejor forma de tocar los cojones para un niño madrileño que creció en pleno auge del Real Madrid y decadencia del Atleti. Ve los partidos porque le entretiene y en España el fútbol es el tema preferido de conversación. E incluso tiene una camiseta de la selección española que se compró en plena noche de borrachera post gol de Iniesta.

Pero la verdad es que nunca ha sido un futbolero recalcitrante. Si su equipo pierde, lo olvida en cuanto apaga la tele. Si un partido importante le pilla trabajando o le surgen planes mejores, no se lleva ningún disgusto. Y por supuesto que no se pasa toda la semana pensando en el partido del finde siguiente, como uno de esos descerebrados gilipollas.

\- El sábado que viene es el Barça - Madrid –le dice Alain.

_Coño._

\- ¿Y?

Alain está sentado en la mesa del salón, con su portátil Apple abierto frente a él, escribiendo sobre las ramificaciones españolas del terrorismo islamista internacional. Víctor está tirado en el sofá, pasando canales de la tele mientras hace como que _no_ está observando de reojo la cara de concentración de su novio mientras teclea. Resulta del todo incongruente que alguien que está redactando su informe en tres idiomas a la vez le salte con el puto fútbol.

\- Lo veremos, ¿no?

Víctor tiene que incorporarse un poco.

\- Ah, ¿que te gusta el fútbol?

Alain le mira como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

\- Soy del Real Madrid. ¿Te acuerdas el día que nos conocimos?

\- Pensaba que estabas de coña –hace una pausa-. ¿Eres del Real Madrid, en serio?

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Qué cojones hace un francés siendo del Madrid? ¿No tenéis liga propia o algo, que tenéis que venir a dar por culo a la nuestra?

Se encoge de hombros.

\- También voy a ver al PSG de vez en cuando, pero…

\- ¿Pero…?

Ahí hay una historia, intuye. Una buena. Termina de incorporarse, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá sin dejar de observar a Alain como el perro policía que es.

\- Desembucha, gabacho.

Alain hace un esfuerzo por mantenerse serio, pero una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se adueña irremediablemente de su rostro. A Víctor le encanta cuando hace eso; cuando el serio inspector Juillard, siempre tan profesional, deja paso a ese cabronazo bromista e irónico al que adora.

\- La Décima me pilló aquí. Había venido a visitar a unos amigos. De cuando estudiaba.

\- Ya.

\- Ya me gustaba el Madrid de antes, pero…

\- Pero el puto Ramos te dio uno de los polvos de tu vida.

Alain arquea una ceja ante su mirada inquisitiva.

\- El polvo de mi vida –apostilla-, hasta que me acosté contigo.

Y así es como Víctor se entera de que Alain es tan madridista que se sabe el himno, recita de memoria la alineación de las tres últimas Copas de Europa y celebró el gol de Ramos a lo grande, comiéndose la boca en plena calle con otro tío. Que se hizo merengue de adolescente, cuando un compatriota suyo clavó la volea perfecta por toda la escuadra de Glasgow. Y que en su etapa trabajando en el Policlínico aprovechó alguno de sus escasos días libres para escaparse al Bernabéu a sufrir con el penoso Real Madrid actual.

Un nuevo panorama pleno de posibilidades se abre ante sus ojos.

\- ¿Tú sabes que yo soy del Barça?

\- Ya te lo dije, nadie es perfecto.

\- Os vamos a machacar, francesito –de repente le importa muchísimo el Clásico de los cojones-. No sois rival.

A esas alturas el portátil ya está cerrado y Víctor se ha medio sentado a horcajadas sobre el francés. Se rozan y se tocan por encima de la ropa, sin llegar a besarse. Alain baja una mano por su mejilla y la deja en el borde de su camiseta. Retador.

\- Es verdad que que estáis en vuestro mejor momento y la MSN está intratable, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

Su compañero tira de él, capturando sus labios. Se los muerde un poco y los besa, tan profundamente que Víctor no puede evitar dejar escapar un gemido.

Siente la sonrisa de Alain cuando le agarra del pelo, apartándole para poder susurrar directamente sobre su oreja.

\- Nunca bajes la guardia ante un madridista.

 

 

Así que por primera vez desde que tiene uso de razón pasa toda la semana atento a las noticias del Clásico; las interminables previas, las más que interminables polémicas, los debates sobre las posibles alineaciones y la unánime opinión de que el Madrid saldrá goleado, herido y bastante escocido del Camp Nou.

Incluso se apunta a la porra de la comisaría.

\- Cinco cero –declara, alto y claro, como si no tuviera a Alain a dos pasos.

\- Cero dos –añade el francés, dejando que el camarero lo apunte en la libreta destinada a tal efecto.

Después, los dos se giran a la vez hacia Pacino.

\- No pretenderéis que yo apueste.

\- Eres español. No puedes _no_ apostar en la porra de un Clásico.

\- Si no lo haces, demostrarás que un francés tiene más cojones que tú –apuntilla Alain, dando un sorbo de su café.

La pareja se sonríe y Pacino bufa como un toro.

\- Sois el puto mal –se acerca a la barra, rezongando-. Anda, ponme un resultado a favor del Madrid. Soy del Rayo, pero como apueste en contra, me quedo sin huevos.

\- ¿Tu compañero de piso? –le chincha Víctor.

\- Calla, hostia –y luego al camarero, que le mira con paciencia-. Uno dos, mismamente.

El hombre apunta con la minuciosidad y el esmero que un español reserva para las apuestas.


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

 

Mientras, el plan sigue en marcha. Pedro pasa a buscarle por la tarde, entrando en la comisaría de policía como él mismo por su casa. Sonríe al encontrarle hablando _casualmente_ con Alain en el vestíbulo.

\- Hola –si piensa que al gallego le va a dar vergüenza presentarse al novio de su nuevo socio, es porque lo conoce muy poco. Extiende la mano, ganándose una mirada entornada de Alain-. Soy Pedro, cabo de la Guardia Civil. Víctor me detuvo hace unos días, imagino que te lo habrá comentado.

El francés reacciona con la misma sonrisa impertérrita de siempre.

\- Alain –se presenta, antes de añadir-. Estoy al tanto. También de la misión en la que le has metido. Un poco peligroso, ¿no?

\- Nah, hombre. Yo te lo cuido, palabra –le guiña un ojo-. Y, por cierto…

Bajo la atenta mirada de Víctor, que se pregunta qué mosca le ha picado al picoleto, saca la cartera del bolsillo trasero y la abre, colocándola frente a las narices de Alain.

\- Dejemos una cosa clara desde el principio, tío: soy un hombre casado y éste de aquí es mi marido. Te lo cuento para que veas que está muy bueno, para que sepas que yo estoy muy enchochado y para que dejes de mirarme con odio en cuanto me acerque a tu chaval. ¿Estamos?

No, está claro que no conoce a Pedro, aunque empieza a tener una idea de la apabullante personalidad del guardia civil cuando es su franqueza la que le sorprende _a él_. Alain, por su parte, se ha quedado boquiabierto, mirando fijamente la cartera abierta; sólo unos instantes más tarde se da cuenta de que apenas ha prestado atención a las palabras de Pedro.

\- ¿Eres socio del Madrid?

Pedro mira a Alain, mira la cartera, vuelve a mirar a Alain.

\- Hostia, sí, éste es mi carnet madridista, ni me acordaba de… ¿Tú eres del Madrid?

\- Sí, claro.

\- Pero… Eres francés.

\- También Zidane.

\- Coño, sí. Llevas razón -parpadea. Su voz adopta un tono emocionado-. Hostia puta, dame un abrazo, hermano vikingo.

Ante la perplejidad y creciente irritación de Víctor, Alain abandona su actitud desconfiada y Pedro se entusiasma aún más de lo normal, empezando a parlotear sin parar como si él no estuviera presente. Se resumen el uno al otro sus trayectorias como hinchas del Madrid antes de hablar del partido del sábado y de cómo…

\- Vamos a dar mucho por culo a esos putos culés de mierda, te lo juro. Vienen muy crecidos pero les vamos a destrozar, en su puto estadio, para que se jodan los muy hijos de… -capta cómo los ojos de Alain se apartan de su rostro para buscar a Víctor, que escucha en un segundo plano, taciturno-. ¿Qué?

El cabrón de Alain ni siquiera disimula una sonrisa.

\- Él es uno de esos hijos de puta –declara, flemático.

\- ¿Qué? No jodas, macho, pero si eres madrileño, qué cojones haces siendo del Barça –se da media vuelta, enfrentándose a él, muy indignado-. Si no quieres ser del Madrid me parece muy bien, todos tenemos derecho a nuestra cuota de gilipollez, pero tienes al Rayo o al Getafe o incluso al puto Atleti si es que te van los equipos que dan todo el asco.

\- Para asco vosotros –replica Víctor, frunciendo el ceño-. A mí me gustan los equipos que juegan bien al fútbol.

\- Mira, majete, te paso que seas del Barça. Pero como me des el coñazo con el juego bonito y el tiqui taca te delato ante los narcos para que te descuarticen. Con permiso de tu novio, claro.

\- Vía libre –se encoge de hombros Alain. 

 

Diez minutos después, cuando han dejado sus armas y sus placas en un lugar seguro y están a punto de irse, Pedro le sorprende deteniéndole con un gesto.

\- Hay algo más que tenemos que hacer.

Claro que no le dejan tan asombrado sus palabras como el hecho de que el picoleto eche el pestillo a la puerta del despacho y se quite de un tirón la camiseta, exponiendo el torso desnudo.

Ni siquiera Víctor puede evitar quedarse mudo unos cuantos segundos.

\- Oye, no sé qué pretendes pero…

\- Necesito que me des un par de buenas hostias –expone el gallego, apuntando una sonrisa que se borra de inmediato-. Se supone que me resistí y la pasma tuvo que reducirme, así que lo suyo sería que llevara un puñado de cardenales.

\- Tienes que estar de coña.

\- No. No sabía muy bien a quién pedírselo, mi marido no es una opción, y además… -se queda callado un momento-. ¿Vas a hacerlo?

\- Mejor llamamos a Pacino.

\- Pretendo que me dejes un par de marcas, no que me rompan los huesos, muchas gracias.

Víctor suelta una espontánea carcajada, y misteriosamente eso es lo que le infunde ánimo para hacerlo. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se dirige al guardia civil; se ha metido en los suficientes líos para saber usar los puños, así que conecta un par de golpes medidos –uno en la cara y otro en las costillas- que lanzan hacia atrás a Pedro, haciéndole trastabillar.

No llega a caer al suelo porque el propio Víctor lo impide, agarrándole del brazo. Se endereza gruñendo y limpiándose la boca con la mano. Un hilillo de sangre le gotea por la comisura del labio.

\- Qué bestia eres, coño –masculla, aunque no parece realmente enfadado-. Pero gracias.

\- Ya te dije que no era buena idea, así que no vale quejarse. Tendrías que habérselo pedido a tu marido, al menos lo habría hecho con más amor.

De repente, el rostro del guardia civil, que estaba empezando a recuperar su habitual expresión sonriente, se ensombrece.

\- Ya te he dicho que mi marido _no_ es una opción –contesta, con excesiva brusquedad.

Incluso un ceporro como Víctor puede ver que ha metido la pata. Se queda callado, observando fijamente a Pedro, alzando las manos con ademán conciliador.

\- Perdona –rompe el incómodo silencio-. ¿Algo que me quieras contar?

Consciente de que se ha excedido, Pedro sacude la cabeza y le da una palmada en la espalda.

\- No sé si vistes las noticias del caso Sanmartín, pero fue uno de los dos heridos. Y el que peor parte se llevó. El brazo se le ha quedado casi inútil.

Víctor se queda helado.

\- Hostia. Lo siento.

\- Cosas que pasan. Ahora está de baja –contesta a la pregunta que no ha formulado-. Le han ofrecido la oportunidad de prejubilarse con honor, signifique lo que signifique esa puta mierda.

\- ¿Y lo va a aceptar?

\- Los cojones. Mi Franín prefiere llorar de dolor en rehabilitación y pasarse el resto de su vida tomando declaración a las ancianas del pueblo a dejar de ser un jodido picoleto porculero –hay una nota de orgullo en su voz-. Porque así es él y así somos los dos.

Una nueva palmada en la espalda zanja la discusión. Pedro se pone la camiseta tras examinar la marca rojiza que le ha quedado en mitad del pecho, regalo de su nuevo compañero el policía.

\- Debió de ser duro –comenta Víctor, las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

Pedro se encoge de hombros.

\- Es lo que tiene acostarse con alguien que tiene un trabajo peligroso. En fin, tío –le agarra con afecto del hombro, empujándole hacia la puerta-. Los camellos nos están esperando.

 

 

Alain está haciendo noche, monitorizando las comunicaciones de un presunto terrorista que la policía francesa ha logrado interceptar. O algo parecido. Víctor le llama desde el asiento de copiloto del coche de Pedro, rodeado de un silencio tenso y con más miedo del que se atrevería a confesar.

\- ¿Y tu terrorista?

\- Acaba de encargar comida china a domicilio.

\- Ah, interesante.

\- ¿Y tus traficantes?

\- Estoy a punto de conocerlos, si el gallego madridista éste es capaz de encontrar la dirección –recibe un codazo-. Creo que me tengo que ir ya.

Hay un breve silencio al otro lado de la línea.

\- Víctor…

\- No se te ocurra decirme que tenga cuidado.

\- Ten cuidado.

\- Porque eres el tío al que me follo, no mi santísima madre.

\- Soy tu santísimo _novio._ Tengo derechos.

\- Sí, tienes derecho a comérmela y a tener un cepillo de dientes en mi cuarto de baño, no a…

Pedro le interrumpe, quitándole sin ningún miramiento el móvil y colocándoselo en la oreja.

\- Oye, te juro por Zidane que cuido que este gilipollas no abra la boca más de la cuenta, pero nos tenemos que ir ya –sonríe en respuesta a algo que ha dicho Alain-. Hasta luego, majo.

Víctor está alucinado. No tanto de que Pedro haya interrumpido su conversación, sino de que Alain, siempre tan puntilloso, aparentemente no le haya gruñido.

\- Eres…

\- Que sí, que sí. Venga, vamos –le da un empujón-. Que la noche es joven.

Resignado, Víctor se arrebuja en su chaqueta de cuero y sigue a su compañero, intentando por todos los medios no meter la pata.

No tiene miedo por él. Nunca lo ha tenido, ni siquiera cuando se infiltraba en mafias, pueblos de gente rarita u hospitales llenos de asesinos tarados.

Entonces, su propia vida le resultaba irrelevante. Con su padre no mantenía más trato del estrictamente profesional, a su madre intentaba alejarla todo lo posible y  sus amigos se reducían a un puñado de caras conocidas con las que, de vez en cuando, salía a tomar una caña. Por las noches sólo le esperaba un piso vacío y silencioso. Sin nadie que notara inmediatamente su ausencia.

Nunca ha tenido miedo. Por eso le sorprende tanto tenerlo ahora. Le inquieta el latido apresurado del corazón cuando Pedro toca en la puerta de un garaje, le tiemblan las manos que mantiene en los bolsillos cuando les franquean el paso y se encuentran en medio de un grupo de gente de aspecto peligroso, y agradece que sea el guardia civil quien hable, porque se le seca la garganta en cuanto dice más de un par de frases.

No puede dejar de pensar en lo que le ha dicho su compañero. Por primera vez, valora en toda su magnitud lo que supone estar acostándose –viviendo, o lo que sea- con otro policía. Intentando no distraerse más de lo conveniente, no puede dejar de pensar en Alain. Y no se siente seguro hasta que pueden salir del garaje, despedirse de sus nuevos amigos, volver al coche y enviarle un mensaje al francés diciéndole que está bien.

 

 

\- ¿Qué tal va todo?

Sabe que la pregunta de su padre no va por el informe que acaba de dejar sobre su mesa, pero aún así, finge que sí. Lo último que un hombre pierde es la esperanza.

\- Bien. No parece que la infiltración vaya a dar muchos problemas. Si te digo la verdad, no creo que ninguno de los que estaban allí tuvieran más de dos dedos de frente.

El comisario Casas asiente y por un instante Víctor se atreve a pensar que la conversación morirá ahí.

\- ¿Vas a ir a comer con tu madre? Está muy emocionada por haber conocido a Alain.

_Venga._

\- ¿Ahora hablas con mi madre?

\- Hemos retomado un poco el contacto para preocuparnos por el hijo que tenemos en común. Y ahora ya puedes responder a mi pregunta.

Resopla.

\- No voy a ponerme a hacer cosas de familia de peli de sobremesa sólo porque vosotros dos os hayáis reconciliado.

\- Víctor, déjate de tonterías. Tu madre te quiere. Yo te quiero –le mira fijamente antes de continuar-. Si no he entendido mal, Alain está viviendo contigo, de lo que deduzco que él también te quiere. Así que empieza a comportarte como un adulto.

\- Me comporto como un adulto.

\- No. Te comportas como un adolescente indeciso. A mí me da igual que estés con un chico o una chica, pero asume ya tus responsabilidades.

\- Te estás tomando demasiado en serio esto de ejercer de padre.

\- En algún momento tenía que empezar.

Un arqueamiento de cejas irónico por parte del comisario le indica que la discusión ha acabado. Víctor aún está rezongando para sus adentros cuando se cruza con Alain.

\- Eh.

\- Gabacho, qué pasa.

Obviamente no es que se haya encontrado de forma casual con él. Alain y él trabajan en departamentos distintos y sus caminos rara vez confluyen, salvo en la cafetería. Pero al menos un par de veces al día se las arreglan para aparecer cerca de los dominios del otro; Víctor quiere pensar que el francés también echa de menos su etapa en el Policlínico, cuando se pasaban el día respirándose encima en mitad del pasillo.

Alain ha cambiado la bata de médico por su atuendo informal –aunque lo de informal, en él, es una forma de hablar- de inspector de la policía. Por lo demás, todo sigue casi igual; termo de café en la mano incluido.

\- Pareces cabreado. ¿Se ha lesionado Messi?

Da un sorbo con las cejas arqueadas, burlón. Retándole.

Víctor le dirige esa sonrisa que indica que, si estuvieran en un pasillo de su piso y no en medio de una comisaría, su respuesta sería totalmente distinta.

\- Ja, ja, ja. Te diría lo mismo con Cristiano, aunque a él no le hace falta lesionarse para no hacer una mierda. Sólo marca a los equipos pequeños.

Alain traga su café y sigue mirándole, preguntándole en silencio si eso es todo lo que sabe hacer.

Víctor también traga. Saliva, en su caso.

\- El partido es el sábado, ¿no?

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, si lo sabes?

\- Porque estoy pensando que el domingo podemos ir a comer con mi madre. Si te viene bien.

Alain lo piensa un momento y después asiente, con gesto neutro.

\- Claro.

Víctor le evalúa detenidamente. En silencio.

\- Si tienes algún problema…

\- No tengo ningún problema.

\- Me lo puedes decir con total libertad, ¿eh? No pasa nada porque no quieras.

\- ¿Por qué no voy a querer?

\- Yo entiendo que debe dar mucho palo que de repente te lleve a casa de mi madre, con las fotos de la Primera Comunión y mi habitación con los peluches y…

\- _Víctor –_ Alain da un paso al frente, tocándole el pecho con el dedo índice-. Tu madre me cae muy bien y estoy encantado de que me haya invitado a su casa.

Por un momento simplemente se miran a los ojos. Entendiéndose sin hablar.

\- A lo mejor el que tiene el problema eres tú –añade Alain, segundos después.

\- Ah, no, francesito –le agarra inconscientemente de la muñeca-. A mí lo único que me acojona es que te vas a reír de mis pintas de crío. Por lo demás, bien.

\- Me río de tus pintas de mayor.

\- Entonces, de puta madre.

\- Bien. De puta madre entonces.

\- Así que la llamo.

\- Cuando quieras.

No se dan cuenta de que llevan un buen rato hablándose _muy_ cerca hasta que una policía pasa junto a ellos, lanzándoles una mirada inquisitiva. Súbitamente recuerda dónde están y se apartan un paso el uno del otro, reprimiendo el impulso de mirar a su alrededor.

Alain da otro sorbo a su termo con aire desafiante.

\- Avísame en cuanto confirmes con tu madre. Habrá que llevar un buen vino.

\- ¿El del Mercadona no vale?

\- Vete a la mierda.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aprovecho para comentar por aquí que en breve empezaré a publicar el fic que considero la "precuela" de éste, sin los valain (que por entonces no habían irrumpido en mi vida) pero con otra pareja de otra serie y muchos de los personajes que aparecen o aparecerán aquí. Al tener algún personaje robado del fandom político lo publicaré bajo candadito sólo para usuarios registrados, así que al que le apetezca que esté atento ;)

La infiltración sigue su curso, la madre de Víctor acoge su llamada sin cachondearse demasiado y la convivencia con Alain prosigue sin incidentes reseñables.

Así llega la víspera del gran partido.

No hablan demasiado del tema en los dos últimos días, salvo para asegurarse de que tienen cerveza de sobra en la nevera. A decir verdad, a mediados de semana lo último que pasa por la cabeza de Alain es el fútbol; su brigada está a punto de localizar a un peligroso terrorista y tanto el jueves como el viernes apenas pasa por casa el tiempo necesario para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

Le llama el viernes por la noche. Suena cansado pero moderadamente eufórico, y Víctor reconoce ese tono; es del sabueso a punto de cazar a su presa.

\- Hemos conseguido el algoritmo para desencriptar una serie de mensajes cifrados –le explica, y Víctor se lo puede imaginar sentado en su escritorio, ojeroso y con el termo de café en la otra mano-. Estoy esperando a que terminen de descifrarlos para traducirlos, así que tengo un rato libre.

\- Mira qué bien. Podrías cerrar la puerta del despacho y decirme cómo vas vestido.

Alain suelta una risa seca. No le ha dicho que necesitaba hablar con él para desestresarse un rato con sus piques y sus bromas, pero a Víctor no le importa. Él tampoco le ha contado que esa tarde ha hecho una escapada a un centro comercial cercano para comprar un par de cosas.

\- Víctor, si alguna vez has albergado la esperanza de tener sexo telefónico conmigo, quítatelo de la cabeza ya.

\- Me lo imaginaba, _estirao._

\- Y menos en el trabajo.

\- Algún día te llevaré al baño para chupártela.

\- _Ni lo sueñes._

\- Ja. Sabes que te susurro un par de guarradas al oído y te tengo en el puto bote –sonríe, aunque no pueda verle-. ¿Cuándo piensa el señorito volver mañana?

\- Dudo que antes del mediodía.

\- Y esperarás encontrarte la comida hecha.

\- Sería un detalle por tu parte.

\- Gabachos. Me siguen faltando mamadas para todo lo que hago por ti.

La risa suave de Alain se ve interrumpida por la voz de alguien al otro lado de la línea. El francés le contesta. Víctor consulta su reloj y sabe que es hora de colgar.

\- Francesito, te dejo trabajar. No sea que te quedes sin un ascenso y vayas echándome la culpa, como siempre.

\- Te echo siempre la culpa porque sueles tenerla.

Víctor inspira hondo.

No va a decirle al puto gabacho que le quiere por teléfono. No está _tan_ encoñado.

O tal vez sí, pero lo que desde luego no está dispuesto es a hacer el ridículo.

\- Hasta mañana Alain.

\- Adiós, Víctor.

 

Al final Alain sí vuelve antes del mediodía; concretamente, a las doce menos cuarto. Abre con sus llaves, se quita el abrigo con un suspiro de cansancio y, entonces, descubre a Víctor mirándole desde el sofá. Con su mejor sonrisa de tocapelotas profesional.

El francés apenas arquea una ceja.

\- No sé por qué, pero me lo esperaba.

\- ¿No vas a venir a darme un beso?

\- A mí no me roces con eso.

 _Eso_ es la nueva camiseta del Barça de Víctor; la primera, de hecho, de su vida adulta. Siempre ha considerado una tontería gastarse un pastizal en una camiseta incómoda con publicidad adosada, pero merece la pena tan sólo por el rictus de disgusto de Alain.

\- ¿No te puedo follar con ella puesta?

\- Has visto demasiadas pelis porno, Víctor.

Se deja caer a su lado, demasiado cansado para hacer algo más que gruñir cuando Víctor le abraza, frotando exageradamente la camiseta contra la elegante camisa del otro policía. Tras unos instantes de hacer como que se queja, apoya su peso en su cuerpo, devolviéndole el beso.

El madrileño deja pasar unos segundos.

\- También he traído una cosa para ti.

Alain apenas abre los ojos, echándose atrás cuando Víctor se aparta, poniéndose en pie. Le sigue con la mirada cuando se mueve hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, inclinándose para coger una bolsa de plástico que ha dejado junto a la puerta.

La tela blanca que vuela por el aire aterriza directamente en su regazo.

Los ojos del francés se clavan en ella. Incrédulo.

\- No jodas.

\- Vamos, cógela.

Probablemente Alain ya sepa lo que va a encontrar cuando levanta la camiseta. Aún así, Víctor no puede evitar que una enorme sonrisa burlona se dibuje en su rostro mientras, parpadeando, su novio se queda mirando el dorsal con el número 5 y el apellido Zidane.

\- Podría haber cogido el de Benzema, que tiene la misma sangre y el mismo palo en el culo que tú. Pero mira, me pareció feo ponerte el dorsal de un delincuente.

\- Aún no ha sido condenado, la presunción de ino...

\- Me la suda la presunción de inocencia, gabacho –se acerca a él, las manos en los bolsillos. Un poco ridículamente nervioso-. ¿Te gusta?

Muy lentamente, Alain alza la cabeza hacia él.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que tiene al francés encima, agarrándole de las mejillas, besándole tan profundamente que casi le hace daño.

\- Me ducho y me la pongo –declara, cogiendo la camiseta-. Y tú ve haciendo la comida.

A Víctor le cuesta un mundo contener una sonrisa de pura felicidad, dejar de pensar tonterías de panoli y volver a sumirse en su particular juego.

\- ¿Te crees que soy tu chacha?

\- Pues claro, para eso habéis nacido –le guiña el ojo-. Culé de mierda.

\- Puto vikingo.

Vuelven a besarse, lento, agarrándose de la nuca, antes de que Alain se marche definitivamente a la ducha.

 

Comen y pasan el resto de la tarde rondando el uno alrededor del otro, sintiéndose raros y un poco ridículos con sus respectivas camisetas. A Víctor le sorprende descubrir que está nervioso como no lo ha estado nunca, como si del resultado del partido dependiera su propia vida. El fútbol se ha convertido en un escenario más de su sempiterna rivalidad.

\- Si quieres que cenemos unas pizzas, va a haber que bajar a comprarlas.

\- ¿Así?

\- ¿Así como?

\- Como vamos vestidos.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

\- Siempre he pensado que las camisetas de fútbol son para hacer deporte.

\- Ah. Así que no hay cojones.

Víctor pronuncia la fórmula mágica, Alain entorna los párpados, y cinco minutos después están en la calle. Caminando el uno junto al otro y ganándose alguna mirada que se clava con diversión en sus camisetas. Pero, en general, no llaman demasiado la atención.

Cae la tarde y, como cada día de Clásico, uno puede sentir cómo el país se paraliza a medida que todo el mundo corre hacia el lugar que ha elegido para verlo. Víctor está convencido de que los Barça – Madrid son parte de la razón por la que un español se hace futbolero, y él concretamente siempre ha tenido claro que, si abrazó unos colores, fue para poder tocarle los cojones al bando contrario. Es ese partido que ven incluso las personas a las que no les gusta el fútbol, los únicos noventa minutos en los que uno anima fervorosamente al equipo que el resto del año le da igual. Es la ocasión perfecta para juntarse con los colegas, para picarse con la familia, para restregar la victoria frente al compañero de trabajo que te cae mal.

\- Nunca pensé que viviría un Clásico de esta forma.

Comenta, de vuelta de la pequeña tienda de alimentación donde han tenido que abrirse paso entre una marea humana que se aprovisionaba para el partido.

\- ¿Con un madridista?

\- No. Liado con un tío.

Alain le lanza una mirada furtiva.

\- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

\- Para malo el _hat-trick_ que os va a cascar Messi y para bueno el polvo que te voy a echar después. Que siempre tienes que estar planteándolo todo, gabacho –abre con sus llaves, empujándole hacia dentro-. Tira.

El francés parece aceptar el final de la conversación. Víctor le escucha mascullar cuando pone la tele y la alineación de ambos equipos aparece sobreimpresa en pantalla.

\- No sé de qué te quejas, si son los mismos _mataos_ de siempre.

\- Pues por eso mismo.

Con la pizza en el horno y el árbitro consultando su reloj con el silbato en la boca, se sienta a su lado, tendiéndole una lata de cerveza.

\- Toma. Bebe para olvidar.

Alain la acepta con un gruñido.

El partido empieza y los primeros compases se desarrollan entre el silencio tenso de ambos. Víctor descubre que el Real Madrid ejerce unos efectos de lo más extraños sobre la personalidad de Alain. Su bromista y normalmente amable compañero se vuelve hosco y taciturno; también protestón. La primera falta que pitan a favor del Barça se lleva el susto de su vida al escuchar a Alain alzar la voz para mascullar una larga perorata de insultos en francés.

\- Bueno, bueno, ¿a ti qué coño te pasa?

\- El Madrid. Eso me pasa.

\- Estás súper gracioso.

\- Vete a tomar por culo.

 _Hay que joderse,_ piensa Víctor, _con el francesito de los cojones._ Ante sus ojos, de una forma totalmente desconcertante, el serio y eficiente inspector Juillard se transforma en el ultra de barra de bar más agresivo y gruñón que haya visto en su vida. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, no hay falta que no haya protestado, no hay jugador del Barça al que no haya insultado y son pocos los jugadores del Madrid a los que no ha crucificado.

\- Pero qué hijos de puta.

\- Si no jugáis a una mierda, qué quieres.

\- No me toques los cojones.

No es la primera vez que le advierte de esa forma, pero nunca lo ha hecho con esa mirada de seriedad y esa expresión de poquísimos amigos. Claro que eso no amedrenta a Víctor: jugar con fuego es su especialidad.

\- Habéis tenido suerte porque Messi no tiene el día y vuestro portero es bueno. Pero en la segunda parte os la vamos a meter por todos lados –hace una pausa-. Obviamente no hablo sólo del partido.

Alain arquea las cejas y le muestra su mejor gesto desafiante.

\- Ni lo sueñes.

Le hace tanta gracia ver a su novio así que sólo es consciente de que ha empezado la segunda parte cuando un jugador del Barça estrella un cabezazo en el fondo de la red. Salta del sofá al mismo tiempo que todo el Camp Nou lo hace, puños en alto, gritando el gol como no ha gritado nada en su vida.

\- ¡Te lo dije, vikingo!

\- Vete a la mierda –le contesta Alain, hundido en el sofá y observando con ojos fijos la pantalla.

\- Va, hombre, no te piques –Víctor se deja caer a su lado, apoyando el peso sobre sus hombros. Le besa en la boca, y Alain no le devuelve el beso-. Si sois malos, sois malos. Se acepta y punto.

\- Déjame –masculla el francés, apartándole de un manotazo-. Putos corners. Siempre igual, joder.

\- No te enfades, gabacho. Igual dejo que me folles para que al menos un madridista pueda presumir de haberla metido esta noche.

Aún se está riendo de su broma, aguantando la mirada asesina de Alain, cuando otro francés acude en solidaridad con su compañero para cortarle la risa. La respuesta del Madrid es tan increíble y el gol de Benzema tan inesperado, que durante un segundo se quedan quietos ambos, contemplando como dos idiotas la piña de los blancos.

\- _¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!_ –Alain no celebra como él, exageradamente y buscando simplemente tocarle los huevos. Su celebración es visceral, auténtica, puñetazo al aire que libera la tensión contenida, jurando en perfecto castellano-. ¡Vamos, joder!

Víctor está tan absorto que ni siquiera le duele el gol, y no es ni capaz de fingir pena cuando su novio se gira para encararle.

\- Parece que no voy a ser el único francés madridista que la meta hoy.

\- Tengo que advertirte –mirándole fijamente, Víctor se lame los labios-. Que me estás poniendo un poco cachondo.

\- Pues te jodes –le contesta sin contemplaciones, volviendo a sentarse-. Nada de follar hasta que termine el fútbol.

\- Venga. Pero si es un partido de mierda.

\- Un partido de mierda los cojones –detiene su avance con un codazo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa afilada-. Te veo asustado, Víctor.

\- ¿Asustado del Madrid? Venga, hombre. Sólo intento ahorrarte el mal trago de ver cómo tu equipo nada para  morir en la orilla.

\- Ya.

Consigue besarle, y esta vez Alain al menos tiene la decencia de devolverle el beso, tironeándole del pelo. Pero, en cuanto sus manos se aventuran más abajo, el francés vuelve a apartárselas, muy serio.

\- Déjame ver el fútbol.

\- Qué coñazo con el fútbol –Víctor se resigna a apartarse, bufando-. Pero si son veintidós tíos corriendo en pantalón cort… -a su novio se le escapa una sonrisa que, a esas alturas, ya sabe muy bien cómo interpretar-. Ah. Así que es eso.

\- _No_ es eso.

\- Ves el fútbol porque te ponen los futbolistas.

\- No todos.

\- Mojacalzoncillos.

\- Y a mucha honra, pero… ¡Hijos de puta!

Alain se lanza de nuevo a insultar muy alto y muy floridamente. Entre sus berridos y las confusas imágenes de la tele, Víctor deduce que le han anulado un gol legal al Madrid.

\- Ya sabes lo que dicen. Quien roba a un ladrón...

\- Te la estás ganando.

\- Ojalá, pero no me haces ni puto caso.

No le hace ni caso, y cuando un par de minutos más tarde un jugador del Madrid –Sergio Ramos; _no podía ser otro, claro-_ es expulsado, ya no hace otra cosa que presenciar en silencio la indignación de Alain y suspirar, aguantándose todas las ganas de tocarle –que son demasiadas- al verle alisarse la camiseta sobre el pecho.

Casi – _casi-_ recibe con alivio el segundo y definitivo gol de Cristiano Ronaldo.

Alain no se limita a celebrar; se vuelve loco, dejándose resbalar hacia el suelo. Víctor supone que debería estar cabreado o decepcionado, pero la estampa del francés comportándose como un _hooligan_ es tan hilarante que no puede evitar echarse a reír, reclinándose hacia atrás.

\- Lo tuyo es muy triste, macho.

Se miran, uno sentado en el sofá con las piernas estiradas frente a él y el otro sobre la alfombra, con la cabeza apoyada a pocos centímetros de su rodilla. Para su sorpresa, Alain le sonríe. Los ojos muy brillantes.

\- Podría ser peor. Podría ser del Barça.

\- Anda y vete a la mierda, francesito.

Pero baja al suelo, y esta vez ni Alain ni Messi ni nadie pueden evitar que le enrede en un beso profundo y que le coloque una mano sobre el pecho para aplastarle sobre la alfombra, en el estrecho hueco libre entre ambos muebles. El francés sólo hace un débil intento de resistirse, no demasiado convincente, señalando hacia el televisor.

\- Déjame ver cómo termina.

\- Pero si vais a ganar, hijo de puta.

La amplia sonrisa con la que le corresponde Alain demuestra que él también está convencido de que la victoria caerá del lado madridista. Víctor se deja caer, sentándose sobre su cintura, dejando escapar un resoplido divertido.

\- Te pone cachondo el fútbol. Eres un caso.

\- No me pone cachondo el fútbol –replica el francés, alzando un poco las caderas para apretarse contra Víctor-. Me pone el Madrid.

\- Enfermo.

\- Pero lo que en realidad me pone es verte cachondo a ti.

El pitido final les pilla medio desvestidos, besándose como desesperados, con tan sólo los calzoncillos y las camisetas de sus respectivos equipos. Se levantan cuando estar tirados en el suelo les empieza a resultar incómodo, corriendo a trompicones hacia la habitación sin molestarse en apagar la tele.

Al final es Alain quien se tumba sobre su espalda, levantando las piernas para hacerle sitio. Despeinado y con ese brillo en los ojos producto de la euforia, Víctor no puede evitar comerle la boca con rabia durante una eternidad.

\- Fóllame ya –le corta el francés, apartándole para poder mirarle. Dolorosamente excitado-. Hoy lo vas a tener fácil.

Víctor finge un suspiro.

\- Eres madridista. Fácil no tienes nada.

 


	12. Capítulo 12

 Cuando se levanta al día siguiente, la pantalla de su móvil le muestra tres mensajes.

_“Colega, ¿sabes que he ganado la porra de la comisaría? Espero que tú al menos también hayas ganado otra buena porra, jajaja”_

Pacino.

_“pues tenías razón, tío, Cristiano sólo marca a los equipos pequeños :P ;)”_

El hijoputa de Pedro.

_“¿Sobre qué hora vais a venir a comer?”_

_Hostia._

\- Alain –le da un codazo, recibiendo como única respuesta un gruñido entre sueños-. Alain, que me acabo de acordar de que habíamos quedado para comer con mi madre.

Alain se mueve, abriendo los ojos mientras aparta de un manotazo parte de la sábana que cubre su desnudez. Víctor no se permite a sí mismo recrearse en la contemplación del cuerpo del gabacho, pese a que, Dios es testigo, la tentación es casi irresistible. El francés le corresponde con la mirada más desdeñosa del mundo.

\- Que te acabas de acordar –repite.

\- Sí.

Su novio deja escapar un hondo suspiro, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Está ilegalmente guapo así, despeinado y con barba de un día. Víctor tiene que apartar la mirada y acordarse del gol de Cristiano Ronaldo para recuperar lo poco que le queda de sangre fría.

\- Eres un desastre –dictamina el gabacho, como si acabara de descubrir la penicilina-. Tranquilo que yo sí sé el día en el que vivo.

\- Ah, ¿tú te acordabas?

\- Compré el vino antes de ayer –le espeta en su mejor tono de superioridad, rodando fuera de la cama. Víctor vuelve a apartar la mirada cuando se levanta-. Eres un desastre de hijo. No sé cómo la pobre mujer aguanta.

\- Porque no me puede descambiar.

Alain se ríe entre dientes, agachándose para recoger del suelo dos guiñapos de ropa que corresponden a las camisetas del Barça y del Madrid.

\- Supongo que será por eso. Voy a ducharme. Tú haz el desayuno.

\- Señor, sí señor.

 

Una hora después, ahí están. Alain recién afeitado, impecablemente peinado, elegantemente vestido con uno de sus conjuntos de portada de revista.

Y Víctor… Víctor se ha puesto una camiseta limpia.

\- Supongo que tu madre está acostumbrada a tus pintas –comenta Alain, enfilando el coche por el tranquilo barrio residencial donde vive la madre de Víctor.

\- Como si me hubiera parido.

Le ha dejado conducir, aduciendo estar cansado. La verdad es que sabe que el francés echa de menos ponerse tras el volante de su coche, que sigue en París. Víctor ha estado a punto de preguntarle varias veces cuándo tiene pensado hacer que lo traigan, pero hay cosas que incluso él no se atreve a preguntar. Como si tuviera miedo de comprobar hasta dónde llega, realmente, su grado de compromiso.

\- Es aquí.

En realidad él creció en un piso pequeño y viejo, pero hace un par de años su madre decidió mudarse. Víctor supone que le debe de ir bien en su nuevo trabajo para la Consejería, aunque ella siempre evita dar demasiados detalles y él, acostumbrado a la confidencialidad, prefiere no preguntar.

\- Creo que nunca te he preguntado si tienes hermanos –le comenta Alain, bajándose del coche-. He dado por hecho que no, pero…

\- Mis padres consideraron que con un mal hijo tenían suficiente.

Para su sorpresa, Alain le lanza una curiosa mirada, las cejas arqueadas.

\- No creo que hayas sido tan mal hijo –abre la puerta, dejándole con la palabra en la boca-. Vamos.

Víctor no tiene otro remedio que obedecer. Guía sus pasos admirado por la impasibilidad de Alain, preguntándose si su apariencia tranquila será real o pura fachada; si por dentro el francés está tan nervioso como él al ser consciente de que el paso que están a punto de dar es uno más en ese sendero que les lleva a un destino del que aún no han hablado.

Y no es que él tenga algún problema. Pero le resulta irreal que ese parisino tan sofisticado y elegante esté allí, en un ascensor de un bloque de pisos del extrarradio de Madrid, prestándose gustosamente a comer la paella dominical de su madre.

\- ¡Víctor! ¡Alain!

Precisamente su madre les está esperando en el rellano. Ha debido escuchar el ascensor, supone Víctor, y le ha faltado tiempo para echarle las zarpas al deseadísimo yerno.

Alain sonríe como el perfecto caballero que es y la estrecha en sus brazos, besándola en la mejilla y dejándose achuchar.

\- Gracias por invitarnos, Marisa.

\- No tenía muy claro que fuerais a venir.

\- De hecho, a tu hijo casi se le olvida.

La revelación del gabacho le gana una breve mirada de reproche por parte de su madre. Víctor le hace un gesto antes de someterse dócilmente a las atenciones maternas, agachando la cabeza como un perro que sabe que se ha portado mal.

\- Eres un desastre –suspira-. Pero al menos estás limpio y bien vestido.

\- Yo cuido de que se duche todos los días.

\- Gracias, Alain. Qué habría hecho sin ti –replica Víctor, mordaz.

Su compañero policía arquea las cejas y su madre sonríe para sí.

\- Venga, dejaos de tonterías y pasad –ordena, dando una palmadita en el hombro de Alain-. Que llevamos un rato esperando.

El plural no pasa desapercibido a Víctor, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Ya ha puesto ambos pies dentro del piso de su madre, y al mismo tiempo que masculla un _“¿estamos?”,_ sus ojos se clavan en los de la persona que espera sentada en el sofá del comedor.

\- Venga ya.

\- Hola, hijo –saluda el comisario, poniéndose en pie-. Alain.

Su padre también está allí, con la misma ropa que lleva en el trabajo y con la misma expresión indescifrable. Víctor incluso apostaría dinero a que ha venido directamente de la comisaría, porque es muy propio del comisario Casas ir a trabajar en domingo. Lo hacía cuando tenía una familia a la que atender y cuidar, con más razón aún ahora que no tiene vida más allá de la comisaría.

\- ¿Esto es una encerrona, o algo?

Se gira para encarar a su madre, desconcertado e irritado. Pero ella le aguanta la mirada, frunciendo el ceño, adoptando ese tono sensato de las madres que siempre llevan la razón.

\- Le pregunté si quería venir y me dijo que sí. ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- El problema es…

\- Comisario –como si no hubiera sido testigo de sus quejas o, aún peor, ignorándolas olímpicamente, Alain se adelanta. Estrechando la mano de su superior-. Me alegra verle.

\- Por favor, Alain, estamos en familia. Llámame Santiago.

Ante su silencio traicionado, a su madre le falta tiempo para intervenir:

\- ¿Por qué no os vais sentando mientras Víctor y yo servimos?

Y se lo lleva a la cocina prácticamente agarrado de la oreja, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

\- ¿Qué cojones hace él aquí?

\- Ese lenguaje. Y es tu padre.

\- Ya sé que es mi padre, pero estáis…

\- Divorciados, ¿y qué? –destapa la enorme sartén, haciendo un gesto a su hijo para que coja un puñado de platos limpios-. No vas a dejar de ser hijo de los dos. Además, trabajas con él todos los días y tengo entendido que se lo dijiste antes que a mí, así que menos dramas y más comportarte como un adulto. Que ya va siendo hora.

Víctor se traga sus protestas, resoplando mientras acerca los platos a su madre para que empiece a servir.

\- No es que me moleste que esté –reanuda la conversación instantes más tarde, suavizando el tono-. Ahora nos llevamos bien. Pero todo esto queda como muy…

No se atreve a terminar. Su madre le mira fijamente.

\- ¿Muy?

\- Formal.

El suspiro de Marisa da a entender que, a esas alturas, ya nada le sorprende.

\- O sea. Ese chico pide el traslado desde Francia para estar contigo pero una comida con tus padres es muy formal.

\- Es que parece que queráis interrogarlo.

\- Es que _vamos_ a interrogarlo, porque queremos conocer mejor al hombre que está viviendo con nuestro hijo. Pero no te preocupes, Víctor –le lanza una sonrisa que da miedo, precediéndole de vuelta al salón-. Tu novio parece más maduro y bastante más espabilado que tú.

Lo peor es que su madre resulta tener razón. Al volver a la mesa, encuentra a Alain charlando relajadamente con su padre. Recibe el plato con una sonrisa, da las gracias a Marisa, alaba su cocina al primer bocado y está tan cómodo que a su lado es Víctor quien parece el forastero.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes pensado quedarte en España, Alain? –pregunta Marisa.

La primera en la frente. Víctor gira el cuello, observando a su compañero, pero éste se encoge de hombros con despreocupación.

\- No tengo pensado irme –declara con aplomo-. A no ser que Víctor aprenda francés, lo que está lejos de ocurrir.

\- Por encima de mi cadáver.

\- ¿No vas a echar de menos Francia? –plantea el comisario.

\- Es mi país, pero aquí no se está mal.

\- ¿Y a tu familia? –añade Marisa.

Esta vez consigue perturbar la fachada de despreocupación de Alain. Le ven fruncir el ceño, alzando la cabeza.

\- Claro que echo de menos a mis padres, mis hermanos y a mis sobrinos. Pero es lo que hay, supongo que ya vendrán a verme –deja pasar unos segundo antes de agregar-. Quiero estar con Víctor.

Y Víctor está atónito porque, aunque ya conocía de sobra la seguridad de Alain, ni en mil años habría esperado que el jodido franchute tuviera los cojones de plantarse ante sus padres hablando así de claro. Por un instante se pregunta si no le da vergüenza desnudar así sus sentimientos, admitiendo sin reservas todo lo que está dispuesto a hacer por él.

Después se cuestiona si él sería capaz de hacer lo mismo.

\- Bueno –su madre le dirige una sonrisa radiante-. No podemos sustituir a tu familia, pero nos tienes para lo que necesites.

\- Gracias, Marisa.

\- Y por favor, dile a los tuyos que están invitados cuando quieran. Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a tus padres. ¿Y dices que tienes sobrinos?

\- Sí. Dos.

\- Qué bien. Qué suerte –lanza una mirada casual a su hijo-. A mí no creo que me den nietos. Aunque nunca se sabe.

Víctor resopla. Alain parpadea.

\- Marisa, por favor –murmura el comisario.

\- Yo sólo les recuerdo a los chicos que hay muchas alternativas.

\- Estoy seguro de que ya lo saben.

\- Marisa –interviene el francés, esbozando una sonrisa-. Entiendo que tengas muchas ganas de ser abuela, pero de momento ya tengo suficiente con un crío en casa.

Los tres ríen la estúpida broma del franchute, cómo no.

\- Ja, ja, ja –masculla Víctor, fingiéndose dolido, aunque tiene que reconocer que el comentario de Alain ha disipado la incipiente tensión-. Mira qué bien, el único gabacho con sentido del humor que había en Francia, y me lo he llevado yo.

 

Como era de esperar, su madre acaba besando el lugar por donde pisa Alain, y hasta el comisario Casas, siempre tan hierático, le dedica una sonrisa sincera al despedirse.

\- Te han dado más cariño en dos horas que a mí en toda mi vida –gruñe Víctor, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Alain hace tintinear en sus manos las llaves del coche.

\- Están muy orgullosos de ti.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Se les nota –añade, en tono paciente-. Cualquiera un poco inteligente puede verlo.

\- ¿Me estás llamando tonto?

\- Te he llamado tonto muchas veces, pero ahora no te voy a culpar –pulsa el botón que desbloquea el cierre automático del coche-. A los hijos siempre nos cuesta ver estas cosas.

Alain desaparece en el interior del vehículo y Víctor se queda un momento parado en la acera, rumiando su última frase. Odia cuando el gabacho hace eso, soltar alguna observación lapidaria e inteligentísima –fuera del alcance de los pobres mortales que no hablan cuatro idiomas ni visten tan bien las chaquetas- sin darle demasiada opción a réplica.

Suspira, abriendo la puerta del lado del copiloto.

\- Ahora me vas a decir que pensabas que tus padres no te valoraban.

\- No, mis padres siempre nos dijeron a mí y a mis hermanos lo orgullosos que estaban de nosotros.

\- ¿Siempre?

\- Siempre.

Víctor le deja que arranque, que compruebe el estado del tráfico de la vía y que eche a andar antes de preguntárselo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo saben que eres gay?

Capta una sonrisa de refilón.

\- Aparentemente, Víctor –gira el cuello para mirarle con expresión inocente- desde que en la adolescencia se me iban los ojos detrás de cualquier hombre guapo que se cruzara.

\- Ya –Víctor le devuelve la sonrisa, pero no ceja en su interrogatorio. Entorna los ojos, apoyando un codo en el respaldo-. ¿Y tú lo sabes desde la misma época?

\- Supongo que sí –se encoge de hombros.

\- ¿Supones?

\- No es que un día descubriera que era homosexual. Es que nunca he tenido conciencia de ser hetero.

\- Lo tuyo es vocación.

\- Se llama tener las ideas claras.

\- ¿Y tu primer novio?

\- ¿Me estás haciendo un tercer grado por alguna razón?

\- Porque nunca te he preguntado estas cosas y me mola ver que te estás poniendo nervioso.

\- No me estoy poniendo nervioso –replica ásperamente el francés.

Víctor amplía la sonrisa. Fiel a su costumbre, no piensa antes de actuar.

\- Estás empezando a sudar, _cariño._

Y su mano se dirige al cuello de Alain, desabrochándole el botón superior de la camisa y recolocándole el cuello. El gesto pretendía ser irónico; pero al ver la expresión boquiabierta de Alain se da cuenta de que le ha quedado espantosamente íntimo y familiar. En su memoria, nebuloso, surge fugazmente un recuerdo de hace mil años donde su madre le arregla de idéntica forma el cuello de la camisa a su padre.

_Joder._

Lo peor no es darse cuenta, sino que Alain se da cuenta de que _se ha dado cuenta,_ y ambos apartan la mirada y dejan pasar unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

\- ¿Tus padres saben de mi existencia?

Es un buen cambio de tema. Supone.

Alain cabecea.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Y no tienen curiosidad, no sé, por… conocerme?

El francés tose.

\- Evidentemente –responde, con mucha cautela-. Me pidieron una foto.

\- ¿Y se la has mandado?

Se da cuenta antes incluso de que el francés verbalice algo que no deja de ser una incómoda verdad.

\- Víctor, no tenemos ninguna foto juntos.

No añade nada más, el cabrón, centrándose de nuevo en conducir. Pero Víctor no es tan idiota como para no ver ese enorme elefante que se ha acomodado en el asiento trasero del coche; el mismo que probablemente lleve días acompañándoles, esperando el momento de hacerse visible.

\- Bueno –se encoge de hombros, fingiendo despreocupación-. Ya nos haremos alguna.

Alain no contesta. Y Víctor, por una vez, escoge el camino de los cobardes y prefiere dar la conversación por finalizada. Aunque ni siquiera él puede ignorar esas palabras sin pronunciar que flotan entre ellos, haciendo que pasen el resto de la tarde estudiándose de reojo.

 


	13. Capítulo 13

El lunes, Pedro acude a su cita con la noche madrileña con una de sus gorras de mil colores y una sudadera del Madrid.

\- Lávala, que huele a naftalina desde aquí –le espeta Víctor, antes de saludarle.

El guardia civil le saca la lengua.

\- A naftalina olían vuestras camisetas cuando empezasteis a ganar cosas, no te jode. Si se veían en el Camp Nou bufandas de la posguerra. Por cierto, ¿tú no tienes chándal del Barça?

\- No, ¿por?

\- Coño, pues por qué va a ser. Porque es el uniforme oficial de los camellos y los vendedores del mercadillo.

El hijo de puta le muestra una amplia sonrisa. Víctor está a punto de contestarle algo hiriente –mucho- pero en ese momento, unos pasos a su espalda les hacen dar un respingo a ambos.

Al girarse, medio camuflado entre las sombras, reconocen la figura de uno de los narcotraficantes con los que llevan varios días relacionándose. Por un momento se quedan serios, notando la parálisis del sudor frío; pero el tipo sonríe, burlón.

\- Macho, no os peleéis, si hicisteis los dos un partido de mierda –les propina una palmada al pasar, haciéndoles un gesto para que le sigan-. Tendríais que haceros del Atleti, coño. Humildes, obreros, y jugando al fútbol con cojones.

Los dos infiltrados comparten una mirada que dura una fracción de segundo; sus mentes rápidas han comprendido que cazarles discutiendo de fútbol como los dos amigos cualquiera que se supone que son sólo ha reforzado su fachada.

\- Tú le llamas cojones –replica Víctor, permitiéndose un punto de chulería que casa perfectamente con su personaje- el resto del mundo lo llamamos partir piernas indiscriminadamente.

El otro le responde con una sonora carcajada.

\- Ojalá le hubiéramos partido la pierna a Messi y a la Cristianita. Venga, vamos. Que no tenemos toda la noche.

El tipo saca el móvil del bolsillo. Pedro aprovecha que está entretenido tecleando para rezagarse, agarrando del hombro a Víctor para obligarle a ponerse a su altura y susurrándole al oído:

\- Camello y del Atleti. No me digas que no le pega.

Víctor asiente, chocándole la mano.

 

Pasan los días en una especie de calma chicha que no presagia nada bueno.

Su infiltración progresa adecuadamente, pero de forma exasperadamente lenta. Pedro y él se están ganando poco a poco la confianza de los capos que controlan la venta de sustancias ilegales, pero su peso en la organización aún es tan ínfimo que hay noches en las que Víctor llega a aburrirse.

\- Mejor así –le responde Mosquera una noche, ante su enésima sarta de quejas.

Están apostados en una esquina, a pocos metros de una estridente discoteca cuya cola de acceso da la vuelta a la manzana. Su misión, como la de cada noche, es vigilar que no se acerque ninguna patrulla de policía. _Un soberano coñazo._

\- No sé por qué dices eso.

\- Porque el siguiente paso es que nos pongan a vender a nosotros –responde su compañero sin alzar la voz. Ambos fingen estar esperando a alguien, consultando frecuentemente la pantalla de sus móviles-. Sé que esto es una misión y hay que meterse en papel, pero hay cosas con las que no me siento cómodo.

\- ¿Es tu primera infiltración?

\- Sí. Y espero que la última –se gira un poco para mirar inquisitivamente a Víctor, consciente de que su compañero, a pesar de su juventud, es uno de los mayores expertos en infiltraciones del CNP-. ¿Alguna vez has trabajado en algo así?

Víctor le sostiene la mirada.

\- He hecho de todo un poco, la verdad. Pero curiosamente nunca nada relacionado con vender drogas por la calle.

\- Pues a mí no me haría ni puta gracia tener que hacer de camello con estos gilipollas. Imagínate que a alguno le da una sobredosis.

\- El trabajo es el trabajo.

\- Puta mierda de trabajo.

\- ¿Y por qué no te has largado a tu pueblo ya? Y no me repitas la milonga de que no pudiste decir que no, porque yo también soy poli y no cuela.

Pedro le mira con una espontánea expresión de sorpresa y Víctor, avezado como es, no necesita más para saber que ha dado en el clavo. El gallego frunce el ceño, mirando a su alrededor; la calle se mantiene igual, con la misma hilera humana frente al local, el intenso tráfico, los relaciones públicas de otras discotecas y pubs que inútilmente vocean sus ofertas repartiendo folletos. Y entre toda esa gente, sus _compañeros,_ a los que apenas atisban fugazmente cada pocos minutos, realizan de forma eficiente su miserable trabajo.

Es raro tener esa conversación allí, pero esos ratos muertos están dando para mucho. Y el policía cree que ya empieza a conocer bastante bien a su nuevo compañero de fatigas.

\- Allí no hay los fisios que aquí. Le están tratando y haciéndole mejorar bastante –confiesa a media voz, serio como no le ha visto nunca-. Aunque él diga que le da igual.

\- Así que le has hecho creer que estás aquí obligado.

\- Franín puede ser un puto incordio cuando quiere. Nunca habría aceptado venirse solo, ni que yo renunciara a la tranquilidad del pueblo por acompañarle. Así que… -se encoge de hombros-. Es lo que tiene la vida de casado.

Se callan al ver acercarse a uno de los camellos, que camina apresuradamente, escondiendo bajo la chaqueta de cuero la pequeña bolsa con la mercancía. A lo lejos, casi amortiguadas por las voces de las personas que esperan en la calle, pueden escuchar con claridad el ulular de una sirena que se acerca a toda velocidad.

\- Lo más probable es que sea por un accidente, pero mejor no correr riesgos –les dice el tipo, cerrándose la cremallera de la chaqueta-. Vamos.

Tanto Víctor como Pedro acogen con alivio la retirada, albergando la ligera esperanza de que suponga el fin de sus correrías por esa noche. Siguiendo a su contacto, se pierden hábilmente entre la marabunta, convirtiéndose en dos figuras más que se camuflan en la noche.

 

A Alain tampoco le va mal. O eso deduce de la escasa información que comparte y de las numerosas horas que pasa en la comisaría. A veces llega a casa cuando Víctor se dispone a irse, y sólo les da tiempo a hablar unos minutos antes de separarse de nuevo.

\- ¿Y tus terroristas? –le pregunta, de vez en cuando.

La respuesta habitual suele ser un _“bien”._ En otras ocasiones se limita a gruñir. Sólo contesta con más de un par de monosílabos cuando demasiado nervioso o excitado para contenerse. Esas veces le habla de teléfonos pinchados, de conversaciones desencriptadas y de peligrosos terroristas con los que podría cruzarse todos los días en el metro.

Y pasada la novedad inicial de la convivencia, empieza a evidenciarse aquello de lo que siempre habla su padre al comentar su separación. Lo duro que es vivir con un policía.

\- ¿Vienes a la cama?

\- Tengo que terminar esto.

Es una de las pocas noches en las que se ha librado de salir con Pedro, pero Alain, ojeroso y visiblemente cansado, no parece tener los mismos planes que él. Víctor asiente, guardándose para sí un suspiro de resignación, y se agacha para darle un seco beso en los labios.

\- Vale. Venga, buenas noches.

Alain no contesta y Víctor no se enfada. Su trabajo es su trabajo. Ya era un perfeccionista incansable cuando le conoció, y no tiene la más mínima intención de pedirle que deje de dedicar un solo minuto a su misión por él.

Porque le asusta un poco pensar cuál sería la respuesta.

 

 

 

\- Oye, ¿por qué no quedamos para tomar algo mañana?

Le asusta un poco el perceptible titubeo de Pedro antes de abrir la boca y proponérselo. Porque, si algo tiene claro del guardia civil, es que comparte su misma impulsividad y su irremediable amor por el riesgo.

\- Por mañana quieres decir hoy.

Son las cinco y la noche ha sido especialmente extenuante y aburrida. El picoleto sonríe.

\- Sí, como sea. Por la tarde, por la noche o cuando quieras.

\- Con tu marido y con mi gabacho.

\- Con mi Fran y con tu novio, sí.

\- Eso suena a cena de parejas.

\- Es una puta cena de parejas, Víctor, coño –suelta un bufido-. Tenemos un montón de amigos madrileños, pero están todos en Galicia dando por culo. Así que nos aburrimos un poco y… Bueno, por salir con otra gente y animarnos.

\- No estáis pasando por un buen momento.

Los almacenes del polígono industrial que están atravesando son testigos mudos de su charla. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que son sólo dos jóvenes de marcha más, retirándose a horas intempestivas.

En realidad, lo peor de la situación es que el cabo de la guardia civil Mosquera y el policía nacional Víctor Reyes regresan a casa espantosamente sobrios y sin una gota de alcohol en el cuerpo.

Pedro no lo niega.

\- Vosotros tampoco –replica, en tono cansado.

Por un momento se quedan callados, dejando que sus pasos sean lo único que se escuche, perturbando el silencio de la calle vacía.

\- Va, cuéntame tu vida. Que aún queda un trecho hasta el coche.

\- Vale, pero luego me la cuentas tú.

\- Obviamente. La terapia marica está para algo.

El policía se ríe sin poderlo evitar. Tiene que reconocerlo; al principio no estaba muy seguro de colaborar codo a codo con un guardia civil. Pero el jodido gallego es ocurrente, tiene cojones y le cae bastante bien.

\- A ver. Alain se ha venido de su puto país de tirafrutas.

\- Puta Francia.

\- Puta Francia siempre. Y yo le agradezco el gesto, de verdad, teniendo en cuenta que hasta la fecha yo me había portado con él como un auténtico gilipollas.

\- Eres del Barça. No se puede esperar más de ti.

\- Calla, vikingo de mierda. Así que estamos viviendo juntos, vamos juntos al Ahorramás y hemos comido juntos en casa de mi madre.

\- Espero que invites a tu querido compañero a la boda. Que algo bueno me tengo que llevar de esta infiltración de mierda.

Víctor resopla mientras se mete las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

\- Ése es el problema, tío. Él está enamorado de mí, y me lo ha dicho, y lo ha dejado todo por mí. Y yo…

\- ¿Y tú sigues fingiendo que sólo es un rollo esporádico? Porque para ser follamigos se te ha ido un poco de las manos, macho.

Propina un puñetazo al cabo Mosquera en respuesta a su sonrisa irónica. El cabrón ni se inmuta. Tiene un torso duro, fibroso, de surfista.

\- Ya sé que no somos follamigos. Pero tampoco sé qué coño podemos aspirar a ser.

Ahora es el guardia civil el que resopla.

\- Cojones, pues lo que sois ahora. Tampoco hace falta que os caséis, ¿eh? Yo lo hice porque Fran es muy moñas y muy tradicionalista. Un poco más y conseguimos que venga el Papa a darnos su bendición.

Víctor mueve la cabeza. Es difícil expresar lo que piensa, lo que lleva pensando desde que se dio cuenta de que el gabacho le miraba como a algo más que un amigo. Pero, al menos, lo intenta.

\- Mira, Alain es el mejor poli que conozco. No es bueno, es mejor; es brillante, tiene una puta carrera de medicina, ha colaborado con todo el mundo, llevado personalmente no sé cuántas operaciones internacionales y no ha cumplido los treinta y ya es teniente.

\- Yo también conocí a un tío así y eso no le impidió enamorarse como un cabrón.

\- Pero es que a este cabrón me lo van a reclamar tarde o temprano. Alain no pinta nada quedándose en Madrid. Si quiere seguir progresando en su carrera, va a tener que estar un mes aquí, otro en Londres y otro en París o en Nueva York o en donde sea. Y tarde o temprano se va a dar cuenta y se va a cansar de perder el tiempo conmigo.

Cuando deja de hablar, espera una rápida respuesta de su compañero. Que le dé la razón, que le contradiga, que al menos le permita el consuelo de pasar un rato insultando al país vecino. Pero lo único que recibe es un profundo, casi exasperado, suspiro.

\- ¿Qué? –gruñe tras unos instantes, girando el cuello. Mosqueado.

\- Que bonita excusa, tío.

\- ¿Excusa?

\- Deja su país, que será todo lo horrible que quieras pero es _su_ país, por estar contigo y tú ni siquiera tienes los cojones de decirle que le quieres y que si fuera por ti no volvía a cruzar la frontera en su puta vida. Muy bonito me parece.

\- ¿Perdona? Eso no es así.

\- Eso _es_ así. Estás acojonado y, créeme, yo de acojonarse sé mucho. Que una cosa es follarse a un tío o dejar que te la chupe, bien, otra es hacer la lista de la compra en común, vale, ¿pero lo demás? Demasiado formal y demasiado marica para ti –le acusa con la mirada-. Mira, tu gabacho no tiene intención de irse, porque si no no habría venido, y está claro que le suda los cojones si pierde un ascenso por estar en España.

\- Pero…

\- Pero si alguna vez te da la patada en el culo y se larga será porque tú eres gilipollas. Y punto. No hay más que hablar.

 Su respuesta le deja mudo, paralizado y sin saber qué decir.

\- Ah. Pues muy bien.

\- Y sobre lo mío –cambia de tema, como si realmente hubiera dicho la última palabra sobre la situación sentimental de su compañero-. A mi marido lo dejó lisiado una bala que debía haberme volado la puta cabeza a mí, así que supongo que me siento un poco culpable. Y él lo sabe y yo sé que habría dado su vida una y mil veces por mí, y los dos sabemos que estamos un poco incómodos con la situación y echamos de menos nuestro pueblo de mierda donde nunca pasa nada pero este año ha habido como mil asesinatos. Pero saldremos adelante, porque él me quiere y yo a él, y lo que ha unido la Benemérita que no lo separe el hombre.

\- …Ya.

El cabo le ofrece una amplia sonrisa cuando llegan junto al coche, examinando su rostro.

\- Ya te diré a qué hora quedamos mañana.

\- Imagino que no me puedo negar.

\- Ni de puta coña. Además, juega el Madrid. Nos apalancamos en cualquier bar a verlo y aprovechamos para meternos contigo.

Con un suspiro resignado, el policía se acomoda en el asiento del copiloto.

\- No sé por qué, pero creo que Alain y tú os vais a llevar bien.

 


	14. Capítulo 14

Llega a casa a las seis de la mañana pasadas. No espera que Alain esté despierto, pero el caso es que lo está: acomodado en el sofá, la nariz metida en un cartapacio con el sello del Cuerpo Nacional de Policía.

\- Dime que has llegado a acostarte –es lo primero que le suelta, dejando sus llaves sobre la mesa.

\- Sí –le tranquiliza el francés, alzando la cabeza. Sus profundas ojeras parecen desmentirle-. Pero me desperté hace un rato y no me podía dormir.

\- Ya.

Si Alain percibe el escepticismo en su voz, lo ignora olímpicamente. Cierra la carpeta, consultando su reloj mientras el recién llegado se quita la chaqueta, sacando la cartera y el móvil del bolsillo con aire cansado.

\- Creo que me voy a ir a la oficina en un rato –murmura- tengo demasiado por…

Víctor no lo piensa. Si lo pensara, probablemente no se atrevería, pero afortunadamente es una de esas ocasiones en las que las palabras acuden directamente a sus labios sin ser procesadas por su cerebro. Está demasiado cansado –demasiado exhausto y probablemente también demasiado harto- para que sea diferente.

\- Ah, no –le corta en seco, contundente-. Ni de coña.

A esas alturas, el francés conoce bastante bien la ausencia de filtro de su amante. Pero incluso a él le sorprende esa repentina intromisión en su trabajo. Probablemente incluso la encuentra excesiva cuando le responde, arqueando las cejas como siempre que está a la defensiva.

\- ¿Perdón?

Pero Víctor no va a dejarlo pasar. Hoy no. Y si el gabacho se ofende, tiene dos caminos: enfadarse y desenfadarse.

\- Mira, Alain. Es domingo. _Domingo._ Día del Señor.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Además, he visto tu cuadrante y sé que no te toca ir a comisaría hoy, así que no me toques los cojones.

\- Tengo que… -parpadea-. ¿Desde cuándo vas mirando mis cuadrantes?

\- Lo tienes colgado en la nevera, gabacho de mierda. No puedes pretender venir a España y ponerte a trabajar más que nadie. Y menos un domingo. Es ofensivo, va contra nuestras costumbres y te arriesgas a que te devolvamos a tu puto país de una patada en el culo.

Alain le está mirando con una mezcla de desconcierto e irritación. Alucinado.

\- ¿A ti qué te pasa?

\- Nada –nada salvo que no está dispuesto a que Alain utilice el trabajo para huir de él. Nada salvo que no va a repetir los errores de su padre-. Venga, tira.

\- ¿Adónde?

Víctor no contesta. Tiene una idea fija entre ceja y ceja, y ahora mismo ni la carga de los jodidos mamelucos podría evitar que agarrara del brazo a su compañero y tirara de él hacia la habitación. Demasiado sorprendido, Alain se deja hacer, sin protestar cuando le empuja con el pecho.

Tal y como esperaba, la cama está hecha. Aunque eso no prueba nada, porque Alain siempre hace la cama en cuanto se levanta, con su absurda disciplina militar. Colcha milimétricamente dispuesta, almohada centrada con precisión, sábanas con los faldones pulcramente metidos bajo el colchón; Víctor no puede evitar un gruñido de satisfacción al deshacerla con un tirón desdeñoso que casi manda la mitad de la ropa directamente al suelo.

Alain parpadea, viéndole bajarse de otro tirón los vaqueros.

\- Venga –le ordena, equilibrándose sobre una pierna mientras saca la otra de los pantalones.

\- ¿Venga qué?

\- Que te acuestes, coño. Que no son horas de estar despiertos en este país.

En cuanto logra estabilizarse de nuevo con ambas piernas en el suelo, se lanza hacia él. Comiéndole la boca simplemente para no darle opción de hablar, para desarmarle, para hacer que sienta aunque sea una mínima parte de lo mucho que le necesita. Sabe que ha jugado bien sus armas cuando Alain se queda un momento quieto y después claudica, bajando sus defensas, abriendo los labios mientras sus manos se quedan paradas sobre la parte baja de su espalda.

\- No esperaba –murmura entre beso y beso- que vinieras con ganas de…

\- ¿Follar? –se aparta, soltando una risa seca-. Estoy tan cansado que ni se me levantaría, francesito. De lo único que vengo con ganas es de acostarme y dormirme abrazado a mi novio, si es que el muy _estirao_ puede dejar de dar por culo un instante y rebajarse a remolonear en la cama como el resto del mundo decente.

Se deja caer sobre la susodicha, mirándole desde abajo con gesto desafiante. Alain se muerde los labios, pero Víctor sabe que ha conseguido convencerle. Su compañero es lo suficientemente sensible, lo suficientemente moñas y lo suficientemente _franc_ _és_ para que la idea de acurrucarse junto a él le resulte apetecible.

\- Por ser tú –le advierte.

Eso sí, se hace el digno, tumbándose a su lado como si realmente tuviera mil cosas más importantes que hacer. Víctor sonríe, pasándole el brazo por encima y pegándose hasta que le roza el cuello con los labios.

Finge no sentir el escalofrío que recorre a Alain.

\- Zidane.

\- ¿Qué?

Víctor duda. Tumbados el uno junto al otro, por primera vez en muchos días siente que están en paz. Y no quiere estropearlo.

 _Ma_ _ñana_ , se promete.

\- Nada. Que Pedro quiere que les saquemos a él y a su marido a dar una vuelta esta tarde. Ir a un bar a ver perder a vuestro equipo de mierda, o algo así. ¿Te parece bien?

Alain tarda unos segundos en contestar.

\- Me parece bien.

\- Guay. Pero cuidado con mirarles mucho, que ya sé que están muy buenos y te voy a estar vigilando.

El francés sonríe como si lo que acabara de decir tuviera mucha, muchísima gracia.

\- Pero si sólo tengo ojos para ti, imbécil.

Lo dice en tono de protesta, sin darle demasiada importancia. Pero Víctor agradece que la oscuridad de la habitación le ayude a disimular el nudo que aparece en su garganta.

\- Ya lo sé francesito. Nadie te folla como yo, y lo sabes –le besa la mejilla, acomodándose mejor sobre la almohada-. Venga, buenas noches.

\- Está amaneciendo.

\- He dicho que _buenas noches_ , Alain.

Escucha su resoplido, entre exasperado y divertido.

\- Buenas noches, Víctor –claudica.

Víctor se duerme completamente pegado a él. Esperando expresar con gestos, ya que con palabras parece incapaz de decirlo, lo mucho que le quiere.

 

Remolonean durante la mayor parte de la mañana, se levantan sólo para ducharse, comen cualquier antes de tirarse frente a la tele. La cita con Pedro es lo único que consigue hacerles despegarse del sofá, de la manta que están compartiendo y de la estúpida película de sobremesa que fingen ver mientras dormitan el uno contra el otro. Y así, aún cansados y perezosos, llegan al lugar acordado.

Al acercarse se dan cuenta de que Pedro ya les está esperando allí; es eso, piensa Víctor, o el payaso de Micolor está ofreciendo demostraciones en directo con esa horrible sudadera y esa gorra de delincuente juvenil. Junto a él hay otro hombre al que ambos reconocen instantáneamente por la foto que el guardia civil lleva en la cartera.

En cuanto Víctor se da cuenta de que les han visto, alza la voz:

\- Cuidado, Alain, son picoletos. Como se pongan a hablarnos del honor y esas chorradas estamos perdidos.

Pedro responde en los mismos términos.

\- Mira Fran, ahí vienen los que no tienen cojones suficientes para irse a pueblos y caminos de mala muerte a jugarse la vida.

Cuando llegan frente a frente se sonríen. Chocándose las manos.

\- Cabronazo.

\- Hijo de puta.

\- A Alain ya lo conoces.

\- ¿Qué pasa, compañero vikingo? –da una palmada en el hombro del francés-. Os presento a mi marido, el cabo primero Rico.

El aludido da un paso al frente, esbozando una sonrisa tímida.

\- Creo que me podéis llamar Fran.

Alain y Víctor hacen uso de su olfato policial para analizarle en un instante. Ambos habían esperado que el acompañante de Pedro se presentara herido, malhumorado y amargado. Pero Fran, sin ser tan extrovertido como su pareja –también viste un poco más discreto, a Dios gracias- parece un tipo perfectamente cordial y amable.

Tampoco lleva vendajes. El único indicio de su lesión es la forma antinatural y torpe en la que les ofrece la mano izquierda en lugar de la derecha al presentarse. Una ligera sonrisa torcida les da a entender que es consciente de ello, burlándose de sí mismo.

\- Hola, Víctor. Pedro me ha hablado de ti –confiesa. Tiene un acento más fuerte que el de su marido, que apenas es perceptible.

\- Espero que no muy mal.

\- Dice que se alegra de tener a alguien que no pare de hablar para no dormirse en vuestra infiltración.

\- Eso suena a Víctor –interviene Alain, muy suavemente.

Los otros dos se echan a reír. Algún día, piensa Víctor, averiguará por qué todo el mundo le ríe los chistes a Alain. Especialmente cuando se meten con él.

\- Ja, ja –es la respuesta irónica del policía, dando una palmada en la espalda de su compañero guardia civil-. Si queréis pillar sitio para ver a vuestro equipo de mierda, habrá que ir tirando ya.

\- Te veo interesado en no perderte el partido. ¿Has visto la luz al fin?

\- Lo único que he visto es que vais a nadar para morir en la orilla y yo me voy a descojonar. ¿Tú también tienes la desgracia de ser del Madrid, Fran?

Interpelado directamente, el otro gallego esboza una enigmática sonrisa mientras lanza una curiosa mirada a su pareja.

\- Es… Complicado responder a eso.

\- Vamos. Que sí.

\- No exactamente…

\- Esto es muy fácil, si no gana el Madrid no se folla. Así de clarito –aclara Pedro, tajante, buscando después la mirada de Alain-. Deberías probarlo.

\- No parece mal truco. Me lo voy a pensar.

\- Oye Pedrito, ¿tú no sabes que es alta traición darle ideas a un gabacho? Tanto jurar bandera, tanto todo por la patria y tanta hostia…

Entre piques de guardias civiles y policías encuentran un bar no muy lleno que anuncia, en una gran pizarra colgada en la fachada, el partido. Los cuatro se acomodan en una mesa desde donde pueden ver la pantalla que pende de una esquina del local.

 - ¿Y tú en qué estás trabajando ahora, majo? –pregunta Pedro, dirigiéndose de nuevo a Alain-. Ya me contó Víctor que lo pasasteis bien dando vueltas en aquel hospital.

Alain le mira con su habitual expresión impávida.

\- Muy bien, sí. No sé si lo mejor fue cuando le drogaron para que se tirara por la azotea o cuando me quisieron matar a golpes de pala –sonríe. Víctor también-. Fue una experiencia fascinante.

\- Ya, me lo puedo imaginar –Pedro para a un camarero que pasa por su lado para pedirle las bebidas, volviéndose de nuevo hacia el francés-. Y no me has contestado a la pregunta.

\- Estoy de enlace en la brigada antiterrorista. Y como comprenderás, es lo único que puedo contar.

Los dos gallegos arquean las cejas en una muda expresión de admiración.

\- Joder. Sí que tienes que ser bueno, macho.

\- El mejor.

\- …Y modesto.

\- Éste es mi Alain –interviene Víctor, agarrándole del hombro mientras Alain esboza una sonrisa de suficiencia-. Cumple todos los tópicos de gabachos al cien por cien. Bueno, salvo que él sí se ducha.

\- Me ducho más que tú, de hecho.

La llegada del camarero interrumpe la conversación. Pedro se ha acomodado en su silla, contemplándoles como si su discusión fuera mejor espectáculo que el partido que ya ha empezado en la tele del bar -probablemente sea así-. Su atención se ve distraída por Fran, al que casi se le resbala el vaso al agarrarlo con la mano izquierda, haciendo tambalearse la mesa y el resto de bebidas.

\- Eh –acude en su ayuda, quitándole el vaso de las manos y secando el exterior con una servilleta-. ¿Te pido una pajita?

Durante un segundo, su marido ha parecido un poco avergonzado; pero ante su pulla, reacciona con un indignado bufido, quitándole de nuevo la bebida.

\- No va a ser necesario, gracias –replica, dando un sorbo.

Víctor se ha girado para poder ver la tele. Es el primero en sorprenderse cuando Alain toma la iniciativa, dirigiéndose al cabo primero.

\- ¿Cómo llevas lo del brazo? Víctor me ha contado que fue una herida seria.

El madrileño se gira de golpe. Pedro guarda silencio. Alain, consciente de la tensión que se ha instalado sobre la mesa, se apresura a añadir.

\- Soy médico.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada –responde Fran, dejando el vaso en la mesa para posar la mano sobre el hombro de Pedro-. Mejoro poco a poco. No ganaré una competición de tiro, pero espero poder reincorporarme al servicio pronto.

\- Me alegro. Hacen falta muchos cojones para hacer lo que hiciste –se gira hacia Víctor, que le mira un poco sorprendido-. ¿Cómo están jugando?

Su novio tarda un instante en reaccionar.

\- Mal, como siempre.

\- Tendría su gracia que al final perdierais la liga –pincha Pedro.

\- No vamos a perder la liga. Tened cuidado vosotros, que tenéis medio pie fuera de la Champions.

\- A los alemanes se les remonta fácil –responde Alain.

\- Ya. Como al Bayern y al Borussia.

\- No vayas tan sobrado, culé de mierda, que te recuerdo que a vosotros todavía os queda la vuelta contra el Atleti. Y si algo hemos aprendido los madridistas en estos últimos años… -cruza una mirada con Alain, que asiente gravemente- es que nunca te puedes fiar del puto Atleti.

Víctor se encoge de hombros, bebiendo un trago de su cerveza.

\- Bah. No será para tanto.

 

Vuelven a casa envueltos en un cómodo silencio. Alain, más relajado por la bebida, el rato de charla y la victoria de su equipo. Víctor, estudiándole de reojo. Preguntándose si será la ocasión propicia.

\- Son majos, ¿no?

\- Sí. Se les ve buena gente.

\- Y muy casados. Quiero decir, casados están, ya, pero aparte de eso aparentan estar casados. No sé si me explico.

\- Víctor, ¿seguro que estás bien para conducir?

Alain se detiene en seco para mirarle con una expresión escéptica en la que, poco a poco, se va abriendo paso una sonrisa.

Y a Víctor se le acelera el corazón.

Porque es _esa_ sonrisa. La que captó tantas veces en el Policlínico, siempre de refilón, cuando Alain pensaba que no le veía. Una sonrisa auténtica, cargada de cariño, distinta de su habitual mueca de superioridad. La que evidenciaba el afecto que, poco a poco, se iba fraguando entre los dos policías. La que reveló a Víctor la verdadera naturaleza de lo que sentía su compañero.

La que lleva _d_ _ías_ sin ver.

Es demasiado para tolerarlo sin rendirse a sus impulsos, así que lo hace, allí mismo, en mitad de la calle. Agarrándole de la nuca, se hunde en sus labios y le besa profundamente, pillándole por sorpresa. A su alrededor, la gente les esquiva en la acera, los coches pasan zumbando por la calzada y alguien les silba.

No les importa. Cuando se separan Alain está un poco ruborizado, y le mira como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera. Víctor también está serio. Solemne mientras echa a andar de nuevo.

\- Te he echado de menos, francesito.

Aún más desconcertado, el francés sacude la cabeza, apresurándose a seguirle.

\- No me he ido a ningún sitio.

\- No, me refiero a… -duda. Como a la mayoría de chicos criados en la certeza de que los hombres no pueden dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, no se le da bien expresarlos. Inspira hondo-. Echo de menos cuando éramos compañeros.

Sorprendido por la salida, Alain se encoge de hombros, frunciendo el ceño.

\- No estuvo mal. Fue un caso entretenido.

Víctor chasquea la lengua con frustración.

\- El caso me importa tres cojones. Lo que hago ahora es una mierda, pero al menos los camellos con los que trato admiten que son unos hijos de puta, no como los creídos del Policlínico. Y, joder, me descojono vivo con Pacino y con Pedro, no te voy a engañar. Pero macho, echo de menos estar dando vueltas por el hospital contigo, las carreras detrás de cualquier sospechoso, tocarte los cojones continuamente…

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, me los sigues tocando. Todo el rato.

\- Ya -la sonrisa se esfuma casi tan rápido como ha aparecido-. Pero no es lo mismo. Antes eras mi compañero, pasábamos el día juntos, nos encabronábamos, nos cubríamos las espaldas, hablábamos un montón, sabíamos lo que el otro estaba pensando. Ahora follamos, lo que me parece un paso importante en la relación… Pero hace días que no sabría decir qué te pasa por la cabeza, Alain. Tú ahora tienes tu trabajo, yo el mío, a veces apenas nos cruzamos y… No sé.

Finaliza en un silencio tenso, sin mirarle. Si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente no le hubiera sorprendido tanto su respuesta. Porque habría visto cómo su rostro ha ido reflejando el mismo miedo que ahora impregna su voz:

\- ¿Te arrepientes de nuestra relación?

Víctor vuelve a detenerse en seco, a apenas unos metros de distancia de la entrada del parking donde ha dejado el coche. Cuando por fin mira a Alain, tiene que tragar saliva; con un trozo de explanada vacía a su espalda, los hombros encogidos, el francés parece un perro recién abandonado.

\- ¿Eres gilipollas? -Espeta el madrileño- ¿Tú me has estado escuchando?

\- Te he estado escuchando -responde, bruscamente-. Y creo que el problema es que no sabes expresarte ni en tu puto idioma materno.

Semejante agresividad verbal le indica que está nervioso. Víctor le estudia un instante antes de llegar a la conclusión de que, efectivamente, ha vuelto a fallar en la difícil misión de expresar sus sentimientos.

Cosa que no piensa admitir.

\- Los cojones. Lo que pasa es que los gabachos lo tenéis que entender todo al revés.

\- ¿Sí? Este gabacho ya se está cansando de intentar entenderte.

\- Pues si te cansas ya te puedes estar yendo a tirar tomates a la frontera. Y ya que estás por allí puedes pedir que te traigan tu puto coche, puedes ir a tu puto apartamento de París para terminar de traerte tus cosas y puedes enseñarme un poco de tu puto idioma para poder entenderme con tu familia cuando al señorito le salga de los cojones presentármela -el rostro de Alain va cambiando de nuevo, pero Víctor está demasiado atacado para darse cuenta de que, esta vez sí, se está explicando con meridiana claridad-. O puedes seguir así, a medio mudar, para tenerme acojonado y pensando que cualquier día me mandarás a tomar por culo y te irás a cualquier otro país en el que las cosas funcionen mejor, las cafeterías de las comisarías tengan comida sana y donde matarían por tener a un puto poli perfecto como tú.

Se ha quedado sin aire. Pero no le importa porque, por primera vez en su vida, resulta que no tiene nada más que decir.

_-_ _¿Qué?_

Alain tampoco. Pero tras unos instantes de mirarle fijamente, probablemente intentando encontrar algo de sentido a sus palabras, se acerca un paso, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

\- ¿Dejo mi trabajo en París por ti y a ti te da miedo que me vaya?

Suena acusador, aunque no mucho. Algo debe de reflejarse en su rostro -Víctor no sabe o _no quiere_ saber el qué- que ha aplacado sensiblemente el incipiente enfado del francés.

\- Has dejado tu trabajo porque querían ponerte a sellar pasaportes. Y a ti te va la marcha tanto como a mí.

Víctor responde en tono monocorde, sin sonreír. Alain arquea suavemente las cejas.

\- Aunque no me hubieran degradado, habría vuelto tarde o temprano.

\- Eso lo sé -replica el madrileño, metiendo las manos en la chaqueta de cuero-. Lo que no sé es hasta cuándo. Porque, admítelo, tú y yo no pegamos mucho -amaga una sonrisa triste-. Como tus ensaladas y mis pinchos de tortilla.

Alain se acerca otro paso. Víctor no intenta detenerle, ni siquiera cuando le rodea la cintura con un brazo y apoya la cabeza en su hombro. No puede verle, pero está seguro de que se está mordiendo los labios - _esa puta obsesi_ _ón del gabacho con sus labios-,_ cogiendo aire antes de contestar.

\- Me gustan los pinchos de tortilla, Víctor.

Un _skater_ pasa cerca de ellos a toda velocidad, aprovechando la pequeña rampa para minusválidos del acceso al parking para ejecutar una cabriola que casi acaba con sus dientes esparcidos por el suelo. Un niño corretea al fondo, seguido por sus sufridos padres. Un chico joven, con unos enormes cascos de diseño acoplados a la cabeza, cruza la pequeña plazoleta paseando a su perro.

A lo mejor es el peor lugar del mundo para declararse; pero un siniestro hospital repleto de potenciales asesinos tampoco era el mejor sitio para enamorarse por primera vez de un hombre, y _mira t_ _ú por dónde._

\- Te quiero, francesito.

Nota a Alain tensarse al escuchar sus palabras, estrechándole con más fuerza. Cuando contesta, su voz surge estrangulada pero firme, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por dominarse.

\- Y yo también te quiero mucho, Víctor.

\- ¿Lo suficiente para no irte?

Alain resopla, enderezándose para poder mirarle a los ojos.

\- No sé cuánto tiempo vamos a estar juntos, pero te juro que si lo nuestro no funciona no va a ser porque yo no esté bien aquí -le besa suavemente en los labios antes de añadir-. Ni tengo pensado irme a ningún sitio.

Sonríe, y es la misma sonrisa de antes pero multiplicada por mil, con los ojos muy brillantes, de nuevo un poco ruborizado. Como cediendo a un impulso incontrolable, le agarra bruscamente de las mejillas para besarle de nuevo, más profundo, acercándose hasta que sus cuerpos están tan pegados como es físicamente posible.

\- Gabacho.

Es Víctor quien tiene que poner algo de cordura y hacer un esfuerzo por apartarle cuando el beso se va acelerando por momentos. Alain obedece, dejando escapar un gruñido de frustración que provoca un burbujeo en el estómago del madrileño y lanzándole una mirada hambrienta que bastaría para hacer que los pantalones se le cayeran hasta las rodillas si no estuviera en mitad de la calle.

\- O vamos ya a casa o te follo en el coche.

Joder con la refinación francesa.

\- Pensaba que a ti lo del exhibicionismo, con lo estirao que eres…

\- _V_ _íctor._

 _-_ Vale, vale, ya -se saca las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón con tanta prisa que el llavero se le enreda un momento en el cinturón-. A casa.

Llegan al piso tras saltarse varios límites de velocidad, estar a punto de comerse la barrera del parking, dejar el coche de cualquier forma en su plaza de garaje. Y si hay algún vecino por ahí en ese momento se debe de llevar una buena sorpresa al ver a Víctor -ese joven policía tan simpático que siempre tiene algo gracioso que decir en las juntas-, morreándose con otro hombre y metiéndole mano de forma bastante poco disimulada camino del ascensor.

Tiene el cinturón desabrochado cuando mete la llave en la cerradura y dos prendas de ropa menos sobre su cuerpo cuando pisa al fin el dormitorio que ahora comparte con Alain. No sabe si ha sido por el fútbol o por su escenita, pero el francés está desatado, eufórico y con un calentón de tres pares. Víctor ni siquiera hace el esfuerzo de resistirse y conservar un poco de dignidad.

Diez minutos después, ahoga sus gemidos en la almohada con Alain tumbado encima, embistiéndole con fuerza y lamiéndole bajo la oreja. Víctor intuye que lo que le está susurrando son guarradas en francés, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera dedica un segundo a pensar en ello. Completamente abrumado y sobrepasado.

Se quedan un rato en la cama después de terminar, casi sin hablar. Alain besándole con aire perezoso el cuello y el hombro; Víctor recordando cómo se hacía para respirar con normalidad.

\- ¿De verdad quieres conocer a mi familia?

\- Tendré que hacerlo tarde o temprano -no resiste la tentación de pincharle-. A no ser que te avergüences de mí.

El francés vuelve a gruñir -Víctor nota un pinchazo en la ingle que indica que, a lo mejor, verle así le pone mucho- y bufa sobre su piel húmeda.

\- No seas tonto. Te llevarás muy bien con mis sobrinos.

\- Ahora vas a decir que tenemos la misma edad mental.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabías?

\- Eres previsible, gabacho.

Con cierto esfuerzo, se da la vuelta, tumbándose sobre su espalda. Abre los brazos para acoger a Alain, que se deja caer directamente sobre sus labios, besándole con suavidad. Víctor le mete las manos en el pelo y disfruta despeinándole aún más, suspirando cuando empieza a ser obvio que Alain está más que preparado para un segundo asalto.

\- No, si al final voy a tener que ponerme a animar al puto Madrid.

La risa de Alain vibra en su propio pecho cuando se inclina para besarle de nuevo.

 


	15. Capítulo 15

 

Todas las infiltraciones empiezan de la misma forma: uno se sitúa en el escenario, se mete en la piel que le han asignado y simplemente deja pasar el tiempo. Mimetizándose con el entorno, fingiendo que ésa es su verdadera vida, buscando excusas para trabar conversación con sus objetivos. Filtrándose en el muro que le separa de la verdad con la paciencia de una gota de agua que busca las rendijas, lenta, inexorablemente.

Y entonces hay un día en el que el muro se resquebraja, la conversación se profundiza; es la presa quien se acerca voluntariamente al cazador, ofreciéndole una valiosa pieza de información. Y Víctor contiene una sonrisa, aparenta ser aún más inofensivo que antes y afila los colmillos, sabiendo que la caza está mucho más cerca de concluir.

Cuando ese momento llega de nuevo, una placentera sensación de triunfo le hormiguea por todo el cuerpo.

\- Eh, tío, ven. Vamos a hablar un momento.

\- Espera, llamo a Ped…

\- No, no. Tú y yo solos, deja a tu colega.

Porque ha llegado a dudar de que esta infiltración tuviera opciones de llegar a buen puerto, ha llegado a cuestionar su capacidad para convencer a los camellos de que es alguien en quien se puede confiar. Condenado a realizar tareas de vigilancia prácticamente noche tras noche, Víctor se ha preguntado más de una vez cuántos meses serían necesarios antes de que Pedro y él recibieran nuevas responsabilidades dentro de la organización.

\- Mira, necesito que me hagas un trabajo delicado. Y ni una palabra a tu amigo. No te lo tomes a mal, pero se nota que no tiene ni la mitad de cojones que tú.

 

\- ¿Cojones? Me cago en la puta, gracias a nuestra investigación empapelaron a la mitad de su organización. Que se me pongan delante y les enseño a hostias los cojones que tengo.

Ni siquiera Pacino puede evitar una media sonrisa al escuchar la ruda reacción del guardia civil. Víctor se pone en pie para propinarle una palmada amistosa en el hombro, resoplando divertido.

\- Relaja, fiera. Mejor para ti.

\- ¿Mejor para mí?

\- No querías que te pusieran a vender drogas.

\- Tampoco quiero dejarte solo en esto -responde Pedro, arrugando la frente-. Es demasiado peligroso.

Su respuesta borra la sonrisa de Víctor, que ciertamente no esperaba ese pequeño gesto de solidaridad del hastiado picoleto. Pacino, sentado con la silla al revés y los codos apoyados en el respaldo, les contempla con aire irónico.

\- No me va a pasar nada, Pedro. Tengo los huevos pelados en misiones mucho peores.

\- Me parece muy bien, majete, pero yo te he metido en este lío y si te pasa algo no me lo perdonaré en la vida. En la Guardia Civil no dejamos a ningún compañero detrás -hace una pausa, dejando que un retazo de sarcasmo impregne su voz-. Aunque estemos hablando de un puto poli.

\- Ya está el picoleto con el honor y las mierdas -interviene Pacino, levantándose perezosamente-. Mira, colega, un solo puto poli vale más que tres o cuatro uniformes verdes, así sin exagerar.

\- Pues muy bien, tío -replica Pedro, seco-. Pero yo no abandono a mi gente, y aunque vaya de verde y éste de azul, se ha pasado las suficientes horas muriéndose de aburrimiento en un coche para que lo considere uno de los míos.

La obcecada lealtad de Pedro deja mudo incluso al sinvergüenza de Pacino, que entrecierra los ojos y evalúa al joven guardia civil como si en la vida hubiera visto nada semejante. El gallego aguanta el escrutinio con bravura, devolviéndole una mirada fija, seria y honesta.

Finalmente el policía le da una palmada floja en el hombro. Nada muy entusiasta, pero suficiente tratándose de Pacino.

\- Pues sí que han mejorado las cosas, sí -masculla casi para sí, haciendo arquear una ceja a los otros dos, antes de girarse hacia su compañero-. Colega, sigue avanzando en la infiltración. Pero no dejes atrás a éste. Buscas que confíen en ti, y no es digno de confianza alguien que abandona a su amigo a la mínima.

\- Exacto -le apoya Pedro.

Bajo la mirada imperiosa de sus dos compañeros, Víctor no puede hacer otra cosa que sacudir la cabeza con un resoplido.

\- Vale, tíos. Le diré al cabronazo que la misión la hago solo, pero que yo no dejo abandonado a mis colegas. ¿Contentos?

Pacino asiente sobriamente, apartándose del guardia civil como si, cumplida su misión, temiera que le contagiar algo.

\- Dabuten. Pues aquí os quedáis, que me han llamado para una reunión a la que _no_ estáis invitados -guiña el ojo a Víctor, que ya se ha acostumbrado a que Pacino le restriegue sus supuestas misiones secretas por las narices-. Adiós, pareja. Pasadlo bien.

\- Adiós, Pacino. A ver si en ese sitio al que vas das menos por culo que por aquí.

\- No tienes ni idea, colega.

El policía desaparece con una sonrisa canalla impresa bajo el bigotón; Víctor pone los ojos en blanco, captando de reojo el gesto sorprendido de Pedro.

\- Ahí donde lo ves -explica, con desgana- el hijo de puta debe de ser un tío importante, de secreta o Información o vete tú a saber, porque cada dos por tres está de misión especial de la que ni Dios sabe nada.

\- Coño.

\- Si yo creo que lo de acompañarme lo hace por hobby, para no aburrirse de follar con su compi de piso hasta quedarse seco -se sienta de nuevo, repasando el puñado de fichas policiales, informes, mapas y recortes de periódicos que forman parte del caso-. Así que tengo vía libre para hacer mi entrega.

El guardia civil le imita, cruzando los brazos por encima de su sudadera negra.

\- Sí, los míos ya están avisados. Nadie te parará cuando vayas a entregar la mercancía -pronuncia esa última palabra con obvio desagrado-. Tenemos tu matrícula y órdenes de dejarte pasar en cualquier control.

\- Como diría Paci, dabuten.

Pedro resopla por la nariz.

\- _Dabuten_ -repite-. ¿Quién coño habla así en el año 2016?

\- No preguntes. A veces le miro y pienso que parece recién salido del siglo pasado.

Comparten una risa cómplice, sabiendo que todo está hablado y es momento de que Pedro abandone la comisaría y vuelva al piso propiedad de la Benemérita donde vive con Fran en Madrid. Pero, tras unos segundos de silencio, y después de que quede claro que ninguno de los dos piensa moverse, Víctor se atreve a decir al fin lo que lleva un rato pensando.

\- Siento que tengas que seguir aquí por el tema de tu marido y eso.

Pedro levanta la cabeza, mirándole perplejo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Sí, joder. Que ya sé que si no fuera por Fran correrías a tu pueblo a bajar gatos de los árboles, ya me lo dijiste. Pero…

Enmudece al ver la expresión seria que se instala en el rostro de Pedro mientras se inclina al frente. Observándole con fijeza.

\- Hay varias razones que me retienen en Madrid, pero la principal es la que le he dicho a tu compañero el chalado. Yo te he metido en esto, Víctor, y no dejaré de cubrirte las espaldas hasta que demos carpetazo a este asunto de mierda. Con Franín o sin Franín, los gatos pueden esperar. Nunca abandono a un compañero. Nunca.

Y con aire solemne, un poco ofendido, deja que sus palabras calen en el policía antes de levantarse y hacer ademán de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Víctor reacciona a tiempo.

\- Perdona si te he molestado, tío -su voz le hace detenerse-. Pero es que no me conoces de nada, sólo soy un policía de la capital al que no vas a volver a ver en tu vida. Me sorprende que te preocupes tanto por mí.

Pedro se gira lo justo para mirarle. Y es curioso porque incluso así, vestido de paisano y de la forma más informal posible -zapatillas fosforescentes, sudadera con un logotipo surfero, pantalones anchos y gorra en la mano- puede captar más que nunca el orgullo por lo que defiende; puede entender que lo que le unió de forma irremediable al hombre con el que acabó casándose fue el amor por los colores y el escudo que ambos lucían sobre el corazón.

El cabo Pedro Mosquera le responde con la seguridad del que no sólo ha pronunciado las mismas palabras miles de veces, sino que cree firmemente en todas y cada una de ellas:

\- El honor ha de ser la principal divisa del Guardia Civil. Debe, por consiguiente, conservarlo sin mancha. Una vez perdido, no se recobra jamás -y sin más se cala la gorra, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa que indica que cualquier ofensa ha quedado borrada-. Que tengas buen día, Víctor. Saluda de mi parte a Alain.

Víctor -que ha reconocido a la primera las palabras- asiente.

\- Tú también, Pedro. Dale un abrazo a Fran.

 

El comisario Casas da luz verde a la operación con un resignado asentimiento.

\- Supongo que sabrás cuidarte.

\- Sigo vivo, ¿no?

\- Sigues vivo porque has tenido buenos compañeros -su padre le traspasa por la mirada, haciéndole resoplar-. Alain te salvó la vida en el Policlínico, pero aquí vas a estar solo.

\- No voy a estar solo. Pedro me seguirá de incógnito en otro coche, los picoletos están avisados y los nuestros también.

\- Si es una trampa y quieren pegarte un tiro, ni Pedro ni nadie va a llegar a tiempo para impedirlo -responde, cortante, el comisario. Devolviéndole el cartapacio con la información-. Pero es tu trabajo y no lo haces mal, así que adelante.

Algo aliviado, Víctor recoge la carpeta, colocándosela bajo el brazo.

\- Gracias, señor comisario -replica en tono irónico.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho a Alain?

La mirada de su padre le resulta extrañamente incómoda. Víctor hace un esfuerzo por no retorcerse bajo ella, manteniendo una sonrisa despreocupada mientras contesta.

\- Aún no.

\- Pues ya estás tardando.

\- Bueno, bueno, ¿y esas prisas? No sabía que necesitaba el permiso del señor _estirao_ para seguir haciendo mi trabajo.

\- Te vas a jugar la vida llevando un alijo de droga para una banda criminal mundialmente conocida por no andarse con tonterías. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es asegurarte de que se entera por ti.

Es un consejo lo suficientemente lapidario para que su hijo no pueda hacer otra cosa que agachar la cabeza y asentir, rumiando para sus adentros mientras abandona el despacho. Lo cierto es que la idea de ir a hablar con Alain ya llevaba un rato rondando por su cabeza, pero es la intervención del comisario la que le hace tomar la decisión de sacar dos cafés de la máquina del vestíbulo.

Así podrá echarle la culpa a su padre en vez de encarar el hecho de que, a lo mejor, está _madurando._

Pone rumbo a los dominios de Alain. Hasta la fecha se las han apañado bastante bien para coincidir por los pasillos, pero ninguno de los dos ha entrado directamente en el departamento del otro. A medida que se acerca al sanctasanctórum de la brigada antiterrorista, Víctor empieza a cruzarse con policías que no le conocen de nada y que le observan con cada vez más suspicacia.

Hasta que, a tan sólo unos metros del despacho donde pretende encontrar a su pareja, un compañero le sale al paso.

\- Perdona, pero no puedes pasar ahí.

Si no hubiera identificado a instante su acento vasco, le llamaría la atención su extrema juventud. Rubio, fuertote y de veintipocos, sin duda es uno de esos agentes brillantes que combaten el terrorismo como nadie porque han crecido rodeados de  avisos de bomba y atentados. Y ahora se interpone entre él y la puerta del despacho, con amabilidad pero con firmeza; Víctor hace un rápido cálculo mental, concluyendo que un solo puñetazo suyo podría empotrarle contra el archivador metálico situado a su espalda.

No le cabe la menor duda de que Alain sabe rodearse bien.

\- Vengo a ver a Alain.

\- ¿El teniente Juillard?

\- Macho, no creo que haya tantos polis con nombre franchute en esta zona de la comisaría -hace el amago de bromear, pero el otro policía frunce el entrecejo. Error; Víctor intenta arreglarlo esbozando una sonrisa conciliadora-. El teniente, sí, vengo a traerle un café.

Pero esa muralla humana se limita a clavar una mirada en el vaso de plástico y arrugar aún más la frente.

\- Al teniente no le gusta el café de máquina. Se lo trae siempre de su termo.

Puto Alain y sus costumbres de señorito.

\- Ya lo sé, pero…

\- ¿Quién eres y de dónde? -Le espeta, probablemente sospechando que pueda tratarse de algún periodista. No es fácil colarse en la comisaría, pero tampoco imposible.

\- Reyes, ahora mismo estoy en Estupefacientes pero…

\- Pues lo siento pero no te puedo dejar pasar. El teniente no ha mencionado a nadie de la BCE y lo que hacemos aquí es muy importante, así que…

El policía le hace una señal, invitándole a marcharse por donde ha venido. Pero Víctor, a pesar de tener las manos ocupadas y pesar algunos kilos menos que su oponente, no piensa dejarse desanimar por un yogurín, por muy competente y musculado que sea.

\- Mejor le preguntamos a él, ¿no? ¡Alain! -Y, con una rapidez que sorprende al vasco, le esquiva sin derramar una gota de los cafés y llega frente a la puerta del despacho-. Alain, soy…

Gira el manillar con el codo y empuja la puerta con el hombro, sin hacer caso de las protestas del otro policía.

\- …Yo.

Alain le mira sentado tras un escritorio pulcramente ordenado, pero no es eso lo que le sorprende. Ni siquiera la placa con su nombre situada sobre la mesa. Lo que le deja callado es la más de media docena de pares de ojos que se clavan en él, pertenecientes a la heterogénea concurrencia que se mantiene respetuosamente en pie frente al escritorio del teniente. De un vistazo, Víctor reconoce un uniforme francés, otro portugués y un par de guardias civiles, además de varios policías de su brigada.

\- Perdona, no sabía que…

\- Teniente, le he dicho que no entrara -el vasco le aparta con el hombro, agobiado-. Le juro que…

La sonrisa de Alain les sorprende a todos.

\- No pasa nada Asier, ya estábamos terminando.

Una rápida mirada a los hombres basta para hacerles entender que la reunión ha finalizado; todos se dispersan tras despedirse educadamente, menos uno de los policías, que se queda junto a la puerta del despacho.

\- Sólo venía a traerte un café -murmura Víctor, extrañamente cohibido por semejante despliegue policial.

\- Entra.

Alain se levanta de la silla. Tanto el tal Asier como el otro policía esperan órdenes, el primero aún ceñudo, el otro observando con obvia curiosidad. Los dos arquean las cejas a la vez al ver a su teniente aceptar el vaso del horrible café de la máquina y dar un sorbo sin dejar de sonreír al recién llegado.

\- Víctor, te presento a Asier y Francisco, mis ayudantes. Chicos, él es Víctor -hay una fracción de segundo en la que se miran a los ojos; Víctor asiente imperceptiblemente, y Alain termina la frase-. Mi novio.

Con absoluta tranquilidad, el francés vuelve a beber del vaso de plástico, observando la reacción de sus hombres. Francisco ni parpadea; Asier muestra una expresión de absoluta estupefacción que sólo cambia cuando su compañero le da un disimulado codazo.

\- Lo tendremos en cuenta, teniente -responde el primero, con un evidente acento andaluz. Víctor podría jurar que en sus labios se insinúa una sonrisa canalla-. Para dejarle pasar a cualquier hora del día o de la noche.

Bajito, moreno, y aparentemente todo un sinvergüenza, es la antítesis de su compañero, que empieza a balbucear una disculpa, ruborizándose a ojos vista.

\- Perdón, Víctor, yo no…

\- _Enga,_ anda -Francisco le da un empujón, cortando de cuajo la triste escena-. Que mira que eres panoli. Le dejamos solo, teniente.

\- Gracias.

\- Y cerramos la puerta y no dejamos pasar a nadie -Francisco sonríe de oreja a oreja, empujando a su aturullado compañero hacia afuera-. Usted ya nos avisa cuando termine.

 Tras el _clic_ de la cerradura, Víctor se queda mirando fijamente el cristal translúcido durante un par de segundos más.

\- ¿De dónde coño has sacado a ese tío?

Alain se ríe, terminándose el café.

\- Me recuerda un poco a ti.

\- El canalla y el _estirao,_ ¿no les pondrás a hacer guardias juntos por la noche, verdad?

\- Illarramendi no es un _estirao_ -pronuncia el larguísimo apellido con encomiable corrección, sentándose de nuevo tras el escritorio-. Es sólo que es un poco cortado y cumple las órdenes que le doy literalmente. A veces demasiado.

\- ¿Y el otro?

\- Alarcón sí es una buena pieza, pero muy listo. Y no te lo puedo asegurar porque aún lo estoy investigando, pero creo que ni siquiera hace falta que les ponga a hacer guardias.

El francés le muestra una sonrisa inteligente, ante la que Víctor no puede hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír. Tomando el primer sorbo de su café, ya casi frío.

\- Escoges bien a tus hombres.

\- Por supuesto.

\- No sabía que mandaras sobre tanta gente -sin disimular su admiración, clava los ojos en la placa sobre la mesa, examinando después el despacho-. ¿Es sólo tuyo?

Alain vuelve a asentir.

\- Ya te dije que era el mejor -le responde en tono neutro.

\- Lo que eres es un cansino -replica vagamente Víctor, sin ni siquiera esforzarse por insultarle de verdad. Su cambio de actitud no debe pasar desapercibido a Alain, que arquea una ceja en silencio. Se apresura a soltarlo cuanto antes-. Tengo que hacer un trabajito dentro de la infiltración. Llevar un cargamento de droga para la organización. En principio nada serio, pero ya sabes. Siempre hay algún riesgo.

El francés acoge la noticia serio, pero con serenidad.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Mañana.

Se miran por encima de la mesa. Alain reflexiona, asintiendo para sí.

\- Imagino que no tengo que decirte que no hagas ninguna tontería.

\- No serías tú si no me lo dijeras.

\- Esta mañana me ha llamado uno de mis hermanos, he hablado con mi sobrina -se expresa en un tono contenido que Víctor puede descifrar con facilidad-. Le he dicho que tengo un amigo que se llama Víctor que está deseando conocerla.

El madrileño sonríe, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

\- Llevaremos a tus críos a Eurodisney, les compraremos chuches y dejaré que me llamen tío Víctor mientras a ti se te cae la baba como el moñas que eres.

\- Para eso tendrás que salir vivo de este caso.

\- Yo siempre salgo vivo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se levanta, rodeando el escritorio de Alain para inclinarse sobre él -apoyándose en su hombro- besándole suavemente. El francés acepta el beso, acariciándole un poco el cuello.

De cerca le resulta aún más obvio el esfuerzo que hace por no dejarse llevar por el miedo. Víctor hace una mueca, mirándole con cariño, pensando que eso es lo que le espera. Aquello de lo que le habló Pedro.

\- Tengo que volver a trabajar, ya he perdido demasiado tiempo discutiendo con tus guardaespaldas. Hablamos en casa, ¿vale?

Alain se despide con una última caricia, escondiendo sus sentimientos bajo la eficiente fachada del serio inspector Juillard.

\- Vale. Hablamos luego.

 

 


	16. Capítulo 16

 

Obviamente, completa la misión sin incidentes. Víctor tiene demasiadas tablas para dejarse matar en el inicio de una infiltración, y es lo suficientemente inteligente para dejar la pistola y la documentación real en casa y coger uno de los muchos carnets de conducir que tiene expedidos con otros apellidos. Cuando los camellos le registran, no encuentran más que una cartera con carnets falsos y un anodino teléfono móvil.

A ninguno le llama la atención que el móvil esté completamente cargado, ni pueden ver cómo lo primero que hace, en cuanto encarrila la salida de Madrid, es enchufarlo a la toma de corriente del vehículo. En ese preciso momento, tanto Alain en casa desde su portátil, como Pedro en su propio coche desde la pantalla de su móvil, están monitorizando sus movimientos. Ambos saben que no deben llamarle, por si han tenido la más que probable precaución de colocar un micrófono oculto en el coche.

El infiltrado realiza su trabajo de forma impecable. Sigue fielmente las indicaciones que le transmite el GPS que han instalado sobre el salpicadero, que le guía por una intrincada maraña de carreteras secundarias, probablemente tratando de desorientarle. También es altamente probable que le estén siguiendo, así que respeta los límites de velocidad para que parezca creíble que ninguna patrulla de la guardia civil le pare durante las más de dos horas de viaje. A ratos le parece ver por el retrovisor el coche de Pedro, pero el gallego también tiene que tomar sus precauciones, y la mayoría del tiempo le sigue a varios kilómetros de distancia, pendiente de la señal que llega del móvil de Víctor.

Finalmente, se detiene donde el navegador le indica, en un hangar industrial medio abandonado a las afueras de un desangelado pueblo manchego. Desconecta discretamente el móvil, se lo guarda en el bolsillo, y sale del coche para saludar con aparente indiferencia a los hombres que ya se acercan a recibirle.

Hora y pico más tarde -al recalcular el trayecto de vuelta en el navegador descubre que, efectivamente, le han hecho ir por el camino más largo- deja el coche con las llaves puestas donde le han indicado, recupera su vehículo y vuelve directamente a casa sin arriesgarse a dejarse caer por comisaría.

Tiene gracia que, después de haber pasado la mayor parte del día haciendo de mula humana, lo que más le sorprenda sea abrir la puerta y encontrarse a Alain a las puertas de la cocina, el móvil en una mano y la fregona en la otra.

\- ¡Víctor! Al fin.

Víctor se deja abrazar y besar como si acabara de venir de la guerra, y no de una misión de infiltración relativamente sencilla.

\- ¿Qué haces, amo de casa? -le espeta, al separarse.

\- Necesitaba hacer algo que no implicara pensar y correr no era una opción. He limpiado todo el… -Víctor hace ademán de seguir hacia la cocina. Alain le detiene, agarrándole del brazo-. Eh, eh, ¿dónde vas?

\- A beber algo.

En respuesta, Alain entorna los ojos.

\- Ni se te ocurra pisarme lo fregado.

\- Eh -se encara Víctor- es mi casa y piso donde me sale de los huevos.

El francés agarra la fregona con ambas manos y Víctor no tiene duda alguna de que se la estrellaría alegremente en la cabeza si diez segundos antes no hubiera estado tan aliviado por verle vivo y coleando. Sonríe, provocándole, haciendo que Alain suspire y coja del nuevo el móvil.

\- Voy a decirle a Pedro que ya estás aquí. Sano, salvo y tocando los cojones.

\- Lo más probable es que ya me haya… Eh, espera, ¿tienes a Pedro en el whatsapp?

Alain le mira con esa expresión que adopta cuando sabe algo que Víctor ignora, que suele ser casi siempre. Con aire desdeñoso le enseña la pantalla del teléfono.

\- Me pidió el móvil para meterme en un grupo del Madrid -sujeta el móvil el tiempo suficiente para que Víctor pueda leer el nombre del grupo: _“vikingos con placa y pistola”._ Pone los ojos en blanco-. Hablamos bastante.

El madrileño parpadea.

\- Y yo pensando que eras un sieso con todo el mundo, pero no. Resulta que eres súper majo y el único al que le gruñías era a mí.

\- Te gruñía porque me ponías mucho -replica distraídamente-. Y porque eres imbécil.

Víctor le mira un segundo antes de acercarse, agarrarle del cuello y besarle.

Alain no se resiste, y ninguno de los dos se aparta durante un buen rato a pesar de que el palo de la fregona insiste en interponerse entre ellos, clavándose en variados lugares de su cuerpo cuando se mueven y enredándose entre sus piernas. Sólo rompen el beso cuando se sienten cercanos a la muerte por asfixia, respirando a trompicones sobre los labios del otro sin dejar de mirarse.

\- Eres un pedazo de cabrón. Y te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero -Alain se inclina sobre su cuello, besándole suavemente antes de olfatear más abajo-. Y necesitas una ducha.

\- Venga, a tomar por culo el romanticismo. Y tú eres el francés.

\- Creo que lo que los franceses entendemos por romántico no es lo mismo que lo que entiendes tú.

\- Pues es lo máximo a lo que pienso llegar.

\- Me parece perfecto -se separa, señalando con gesto inexorable en dirección al cuarto de baño-. Ahora, a lavarte.

Víctor se separa, fingiendo un bufido de desdén.

\- _Estirao_ -le insulta, dándose la vuelta.

\- Guarro -le persigue la respuesta de Alain.

\- Tú sigue por ahí y duermes en la terraza.

Pero está sonriendo cuando va a la habitación a coger su ropa, y sigue sonriendo minutos después, ya en la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente se lleve la tensión y el cansancio del larguísimo día.

 

Aún no es oficialmente la hora del desayuno, así que la cafetería de la comisaría está relativamente tranquila. Un puñado escaso de policías se diseminan por las mesas, un par de agentes de uniforme compran bocadillos envueltos en plástico transparente antes de saltar a sus coches patrulla, y Víctor y Alain disfrutan de un extraño momento de tranquilidad.

Han venido juntos, pero volverán a casa separados y a horas distintas. Al infiltrado le espera un día libre tras dar parte de su misión; al francés, en cambio, le aguarda otra jornada coordinando los esfuerzos de la policía española y francesa para seguir una pista de un suministro de armas ilegales.

Es Alain quien primero se queda mirando fijamente por encima de su hombro, adoptando una expresión embobada que sorprende a Víctor. Cuando se gira, siguiendo la dirección que marcan sus ojos, le toca a él quedarse paralizado durante varios segundos.

\- Eh, tíos, ¿qué tal? Me habían dicho que andabais por aquí.

Últimamente resulta habitual ver al cabo Pedro Mosquera moverse por la comisaría. Tanto que Pacino ha dejado de gruñirle, Víctor se ha acostumbrado a tenerle merodeando por su despacho, y hasta ha podido ser vislumbrado en algún pasillo charlando de fútbol con Alain. Incluso el encargado del escáner de seguridad de la entrada ya le llama por su nombre y le sonríe cuando se acerca, esgrimiendo su placa de la Benemérita.

Pero nunca le habían visto de uniforme.

Y es curioso, medita Víctor, lo que puede cambiar un hombre de ir vestido con sudadera y pantalones anchos a lucir el siempre ajustado, marcial y paramilitar uniforme de la Guardia Civil.

Cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo -básicamente, comerse con los ojos a Mosquera- aparta rápidamente la mirada, sintiendo que se ruboriza mientras gira el cuello hacia Alain con expresión culpable. Pero Alain aún está en pleno repaso visual al picoleto, y sólo el bufido acusador de su novio le devuelve a la realidad, haciéndole parpadear y bajar la cabeza, confuso.

Sería gracioso si no estuvieran los dos tan avergonzados.

Y si Pedro no les estuviera lanzando una sonrisa cabrona que anuncia que se ha dado cuenta de hasta el más mínimo detalle. Si alguno de los dos mantiene la mínima esperanza de que lo deje pasar, se desvanece en cuanto el irreverente cabo abre la boca.

\- Tranquilos, estoy más que acostumbrado -anuncia, sentándose con expresión satisfecha-. Os ofrecería gustosamente mi cuerpo para un trío, porque vosotros tampoco estáis mal, pero ya sabéis que soy un hombre casado.

\- Vete un poquito a la mierda.

\- El Calderón me pilla lejos -contesta en tono indiferente, dejando la gorra sobre la mesa-. Dejaste bastante impresionados a los narcos.

\- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

\- Tengo mis contactos ahí dentro, nene. Y por lo que me cuentan parece que me has adelantado por la izquierda. No descartes que te manden más trabajos…

\- ¿Qué tipo de trabajos? -interviene Alain.

El gallego le mira, alargando la mano para darle una palmada en el hombro ante su expresión suspicaz. Víctor también observa a su pareja. Pocas veces le ha visto tan tenso.

\- No te voy a mentir, ¿vale? Se lo dije a tu chico y te lo digo a ti también, me he enfrentado cara a cara a esa gente y son una panda de peligrosos hijos de puta. Si quieres echarte atrás, nadie te lo va a reprochar.

\- Yo _no_ me echo atrás.

\- Esto no se trata de una pelea a ver quién la tiene más larga, majete -Pedro está excepcionalmente serio-. A mi marido lo han dejado lisiado de por vida y otro chaval que trabaja con nosotros estuvo a punto de irse al otro barrio. Es algo que te tienes que pensar muy bien.

\- ¿Primero me pides que colabore y luego quieres que abandone?

Alain observa la conversación en silencio, sus ojos saltando de uno a otro como un espectador de un partido de tenis. Pedro hace una mueca, apretando las mandíbulas. Coge la gorra, acariciando con aire distraído el escudo bordado en ella.

\- Te pedí que mi ayudaras porque ni yo mismo pensaba que ibas a llegar tan lejos -confiesa-. O mejor dicho, que ibas a llegar tan lejos sin mí. Contaba con estar para protegerte -se echa atrás en la silla-. Porque en el fondo pienso que los polis sois unos niños mimados y que lo mejor para salir de una situación delicada es un puto guardia civil dando hostias.

Le sorprende que sea Alain quien le conteste, inclinándose en la mesa y mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

\- Perdona que lo ponga en duda -responde, suavemente- pero se nota que no nos conoces ni a Víctor ni a mí.

El aludido no puede evitar dejar que una sonrisa orgullosa se asome a sus labios. Pedro arquea una ceja, analizando en silencio la expresión desafiante del francés.

\- Coño, un franchute con cojones -le da otra palmada en el hombro, mirando a su compañero policía-. ¿Dónde te lo encontraste?

Víctor responde con la más pura verdad:

\- En los sótanos de un hospital. Y me dio una buena paliza.

 

Alain vuelve a las tantas, como es habitual cuando está enfrascado en algún caso importante. Un par de semanas antes, Víctor se habría pasado el día esperando alguna señal de vida, dando vueltas en casa como un león enjaulado, preguntándose cuándo piensa llegar el dichoso francesito pero evitando a toda costa coger el teléfono para solucionar sus dudas. _No somos un puto matrimonio,_ solía decirse a sí mismo para justificar su reticencia a molestarle en el trabajo.

Bien.

Últimamente han desarrollado algo parecido a la madurez, porque el francés le avisa por mensaje cuando sale de comisaría, y Víctor le está esperando tirado frente al sofá, viendo las noticias y con la cena lista. Se han comunicado varias veces a lo largo del día, entre ellas cuando el madrileño le preguntó si quería que fuera a comer con él y Alain, sin pensárselo mucho ni fingir indiferencia, le contestó que sí. Víctor aprovechó para llevarle un termo de café recién hecho y cualquiera pudo verles despedirse con un fugaz beso a pie de calle.

\- ¿Qué tal el día, inspector? -le pregunta al escuchar el tintineo de las llaves, sin levantar los ojos de la pantalla.

Alain sonríe, quitándose la chaqueta y dejándose caer a su lado en el sofá. Le pasa mecánicamente el brazo por los hombros; de la misma forma gira el cuello Víctor para recibir su beso en la boca antes de devolver su atención a lo que está viendo.

\- Oh, otro penalti a favor del Barça. Qué inesperado.

\- Te jodes, gabacho.

\- No, jodido estás tú porque estáis notando nuestro aliento en la nuca.

\- Ya veremos quién acaba la noche notando el aliento en la nuca de quién -gruñe Víctor, girándose hacia él de nuevo.

Ya no habla sólo de fútbol, y el francés responde ampliando la sonrisa desafiante.

\- Primero dame de cenar y luego ya veremos.

\- Me estresas -se queja, antes de cambiar completamente el tono-. ¿Has conseguido poner paz entre los gendarmes y los guardias civiles o ni siquiera a ti te hacen caso?

Alain suspira. Los siguientes cinco minutos los pasa quejándose sobre la cabezonería de los picoletos, la altivez de sus compatriotas y la poca amplitud de miras de todos en general. En ese tiempo van a la cocina, ponen la mesa, se sientan a cenar. Y Víctor, que nunca ha sido demasiado bueno escuchando, picotea su ensalada sin abrir el pico, asintiendo cuando debe de asentir y gruñendo cuando su pareja espera que le dé la razón.

\- Si consigo que trabajen juntos sin matarse, deberían condecorarme.

Cuando trabajaba en el Policlínico nunca hubiera imaginado oír a Alain hablando así. Claro que tampoco imaginaba que acabaría sumergiéndose voluntariamente en el tráfico de Madrid sólo para pasar una hora en una atestada cafetería con él o conociendo datos tan irrelevantes como el color de sus calzoncillos.

\- Lo que deberían darte es el Nobel de la Paz -se burla un poco, pero no mucho. Porque hasta él tiene que reconocer que tiene su mérito-. Aunque sólo fuera porque conseguiste trabajar conmigo. Nadie ha hecho más por la amistad entre franceses y españoles desde Zidane.

Alain sonríe un poco y le mira desde el otro lado de la mesa, en su pequeña cocina, inmoralmente guapo con su camisa de marca arremangada hasta el codo. Le brillan los ojos, como siempre que va a decir alguna moñada, porque al puto gabacho no le basta con haber cometido la insensatez de enamorarse de él; además, insiste en demostrarlo las veinticuatro horas del día, sin descanso.

\- Trabajar contigo es lo mejor que he hecho en mi carrera.

\- Mientes.

\- No miento -repone con sencillez, tragando un bocado de lechuga regada con aceite de oliva de primera calidad. Toda su cena es hipersana y ecológica, como le gusta al señorito-. Nunca había conectado tanto con nadie, ya te lo dije.

\- Quieres decir que nadie te había tocado tanto los huevos.

\- Nadie me los había tocado mejor -responde, lanzándole un guiño.

Ya no es sólo que Alain esté especialmente bromista y cariñoso, incluso después de haberse pasado unas doce horas echando mano de toda su diplomacia para evitar nuevas declaraciones de guerra entre Francia y España. Lo que sorprende a Víctor es que aún no haya sacado la conversación que ambos saben que está pendiente. Y que pende de sus cabezas mientras se pelean al quitar la mesa, se pelean al lavar los platos, se pelean camino de la cama cuando uno de los dos decide que ya es suficiente y se lanza a morder los labios del otro.

Que el sexo con Alain se haya convertido en rutinario no quiere decir, ni mucho menos, que sea aburrido. Víctor no cree que llegue nunca a cansarse de meterse con él mientras lo hacen, ni de picarse -es ya una broma recurrente entre ellos- sobre quién se pone arriba y quién abajo. Tampoco piensa que llegue a aburrirse nunca de la pequeña transformación que se produce en su compañero cuando está cachondo  y desinhibido, sacando a relucir en todo su esplendor esa faceta -cabrona, añadiría Víctor- que sólo muestra cuando está en él.

Y por el amor de Dios, en la vida se hartará de ver cómo el jodido gabacho se le entrega en cuerpo y alma, dejándose besar, acariciar, penetrar y poseer de todas las formas que conoce. No se cansará de escuchar sus gemidos, de verle perder el control al correrse -mascullando guarradas; quién lo diría, del _estirao-_ y de sus besos lánguidos en el cuello cuando termina, jadeando.

No se cansará de esto ni de las mil rutinas que ya ha creado con Alain. Y cuando se da cuenta -de que a lo mejor _ya somos un puto matrimonio-_ ya está demasiado enganchado para pensar en dar marcha atrás.

\- Francesito -le abraza por detrás, musitando en su oreja.

Nota perfectamente su escalofrío. Y después un suspiro que podría ser satisfecho, o bien resignado.

Pero guarda silencio. Y al final es Víctor quien pone las cartas bocarriba.

\- ¿No vas a decirme nada?

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? -Alain no rehúye la conversación, ni reacciona irritado. Su voz suena sincera, encarando el problema frente a frente. Otro terrorífico signo de madurez-. Me asusta que te pueda pasar algo.

\- Ya.

\- Pero también estoy orgulloso de ti -su mano busca la de Víctor, apretándola contra su pecho-. Eres un buen policía.

A Víctor se le encoge el corazón de una forma que nunca creyó posible.

\- Si me lo pidieras, dejaría el caso.

Sólo otro poli podría entender hasta qué punto tiene que arrancarse esas palabras de la lengua.

\- Lo sé -le aprieta de nuevo la mano. También entiende que está siendo completamente honesto. Si se lo pide, lo dejará-. Por eso no te lo voy a pedir.

Decirse que se quieren, a esas alturas, está de más.

 


	17. Capítulo 17

Ni bajo la peor de las torturas lo admitiría, pero ha echado de menos a Pacino, su lenguaje un tanto trasnochado, su conducción temeraria y su desvergonzada lengua ausente de filtro.

\- Te veo más relajado, colega. Se nota que te follan bien.

Eso sí: a ratos.

\- Por lo que tengo entendido aquí ninguno de los tres va mal follado. Y ahora, si puedes hacer el puto favor de bajar de los ciento cuarenta…

\- Qué pasa, picoleto. ¿Me vas a multar?

Aunque no sabe si juntarlo con Pedro habrá sido una buena idea. No lo parece cuando surcan la circunvalación a toda velocidad, y es verdad que hay momentos en los que Víctor tiene que resistir la tentación de cerrar los ojos y encomendar su alma a Messi o a quien sea. El guardia civil, sencillamente, aprieta los dientes en el asiento trasero. Pálido.

\- ¿Dónde coño aprendiste a conducir, en un Scalextric?

\- Joder, pero qué nenazas admiten ahora en la Benemérita.

El coche quema kilómetros en un suspiro y el partido de fútbol que llevan puesto en la radio se ve aderezado con los bocinazos de los otros vehículos y los gruñidos de Pedro. Víctor no sabe si está divertido o acojonado; probablemente ambas cosas, porque, cuando al fin llegan a su destino, deja escapar un suspiro de alivio.

\- Bueno. Pues aquí estamos.

Ha parado a las afueras de un polígono industrial, justo frente a un almacén de materiales de construcción que en ese momento registra una notable afluencia de compradores de última hora. Pero no es eso lo que les interesa, sino lo que pueden divisar al otro lado, más allá de un descuidado descampado lleno de matojos. Una destartalada nave, en apariencia vacía.

\- La policía la cerró a finales de los setenta. La utilizaban para… cosas chungas -murmura Pacino en tono cansado, y ni Pedro ni Víctor preguntan-. Con el tiempo imagino que se les habrá olvidado que está ahí. Llevo un tiempo sospechando que la están utilizando de nuevo.

\- Podemos entrar y comprobarlo.

El policía esboza una media sonrisa, quitándole voz a la radio desde los controles acoplados al volante. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Víctor se encuentra pensando que lo encuentra algo distinto. Puede que sea por el nuevo corte de pelo -se ha quitado al fin las patillas antediluvianas que llevaba-, pero de repente le parece más relajado y menos salido de un episodio antiguo de _Cuéntame._

\- Créeme. Si están ahí dentro sólo podríamos entrar con los GEO. Y ni aún así estaría seguro de poder salir los tres con vida. Además, estáis infiltrados -se gira para mirarles-. No sé si os acabarán llevando a este sitio, pero que sepáis que da mucho mal rollo. Tiene un sótano con la entrada camuflada, que si te encierran ahí no te encuentra ni Dios.

\- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? -plantea Pedro.

Pacino arruga la frente y resopla por la nariz.

\- Pues porque he visto fotos, coño, cómo lo voy a saber si la poli no ha entrado ahí en décadas -vuelve a darle voz a la radio, arrancando con un furioso acelerón-. Suficiente. No podemos arriesgarnos a que os vean conmigo.

En sus prisas, está a punto de arrollar a una furgoneta que sale del aparcamiento del almacén cargada hasta los topes de listones de madera. Se detiene con un chirrido de neumáticos, y aunque Pacino jura en voz baja, una acusadora señal de ceda el paso le indica que lleva todas las de perder cuando el conductor se baja de un salto, furioso y dirigiéndose hacia ellos con los puños cerrados.

\- A ver cómo sales de ésta -le murmura Víctor- _colega._

Para su sorpresa, no es Pacino sino Pedro quien les saca las castañas del fuego.

\- Dejádmelo a mí.

El guardia civil se baja de un salto; la furia del tipo se diluye como un azucarillo en agua, y su rostro rubicundo pierde su tonalidad rosácea cuando Pedro le planta su identificación en las narices. Ni Víctor ni Pacino pueden escuchar la breve conversación que prosigue, pero en menos de un minuto la furgoneta arranca muy suavemente, con su conductor cabizbajo y deseando poner tierra de por medio.

\- ¿Qué le has dicho, tronco?

Pedro se guarda la placa con aire satisfecho.

\- Que transportaba la carga de forma inadecuada, con el portón sin cerrar y los listones sobresaliendo, sin señalización y poniendo en peligro al resto de conductores. Le he dejado seguir porque decía que vive cerca. Pero la próxima vez se va con una multa más y un par de puntos menos.

Pacino asiente.

\- Bien hecho.

\- ¿Bien hecho? Te he salvado el culo, puto poli.

\- Para una vez que sirves para algo, picoleto…

Víctor suspira.

\- Si Pedro no estuviera casado y tú no tuvieras compañero de piso, apostaría a que acabáis follando.

 

Alain y él llegan casi a la vez. Víctor está metiendo el coche en el garaje cuando vislumbra por el retrovisor a su novio bajándose de un vehículo desconocido. Entrecerrando los ojos, consigue ver una cabeza rubia tras la ventanilla del conductor antes de que el portón del garaje se cierre a su espalda.

\- ¿Te ha traído tu perro guardián?

Es lo primero que le dice cuando le alcanza en el pasillo. Alain, que ya tenía las llaves en la mano, se gira para recibirle.

Se besan antes de abrir la puerta del piso.

\- Se llama Asier. Decía que le pillaba de paso. Si no, hubiera cogido un taxi.

\- Me podrías haber avisado y hubiera ido a por ti.

Alain se encoge de hombros, quitándose la chaqueta. El tema del coche no ha dejado de ser un problema, sobre todo desde que tienen horarios tan distintos. A pesar de su insistencia, el francés no se ha molestado en alquilar uno, ni siquiera en aceptar el que le ofrecía su embajada. Desplazándose en taxi cuando ni Víctor ni ningún compañero podía acercarle.

Como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, Alain contesta:

\- De todas formas, pronto voy a tener mi coche aquí.

La revelación sorprende a Víctor, a medio camino entre el frigorífico y el microondas. Gira el cuello para mirar a su compañero sin dejar de programar el electrodoméstico para que caliente la comida que dejaron lista la noche anterior.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién te lo trae?

Alain se toca los labios y sólo entonces Víctor se da cuenta de que está nervioso. Muy nervioso.

\- Mis hermanos. Han cogido un par de días libres y vienen a España a verme. Se traen a mis sobrinos -hace una pequeña pausa-. Vienen en mi coche y se vuelven en avión.

Víctor cierra la puerta del microondas con un empujón seco. La incomodidad del francés es ahora obvia. Esboza una sonrisa, pulsando el botón para que el aparato se ponga en marcha.

\- Ah, pues de puta madre. En la habitación de invitados hay una cama nido, y para los críos se abre el sofá -saca de un cajón el mantel, lanzándoselo-. Ve poniendo la mesa.

Como suponía, Alain no se mueve. Desconcertado.

\- ¿Se van a quedar aquí?

\- Oye, ya sé que soy un poco desastre con el orden, pero tampoco…

\- No, me refiero a… -hace una pausa, mirándole con esa expresión que adopta cuando no sabe muy bien qué esperar de él-. ¿Tú _quieres_ que se queden aquí?

El microondas pita para indicar que su trabajo ha terminado, pero ninguno de los dos le presta demasiada atención. Víctor está demasiado ocupado en decidir si debe reírse o indignarse por el escepticismo del francés.

\- ¿Por qué no voy a querer que se queden aquí?

\- No los conoces.

\- Es _tu familia._ Joder, luego querréis que la gente no os odie, sois raritos y especiales para todo.

\- Yo ya les había buscado un hotel cer…

\- Mira, gabacho. Me parece una tontería que se gasten pasta en un hotel cuando a mí me sobra una cama y un sofá, y es evidente que lo que quieres es pasar tiempo con ellos. Pero vamos, tú mismo. Que te quiera y que te folle no significa que haya dejado de pensar que a los franceses habría que echaros de comer aparte.

Le arranca el mantel de las manos, dirigiéndose al salón y dejando a Alain perplejo, repitiendo en voz baja el final de su frase para intentar pillar la referencia.

Ni tres segundos tarda en notar sus brazos rodeándole por detrás. Deja escapar un disimulado suspiro de alivio.

\- Eh, gracias. Se lo diré a mi hermano -se quedan quietos, Víctor con ambas manos apoyadas en la mesa. Cuando habla de nuevo, el francés suena genuinamente sorprendido-. Es sólo que no me esperaba…

\- Ya, pero mira, así somos en España. Majos por naturaleza -se gira, dándole un golpecito con el índice en el pecho-. Para que luego vayáis diciendo.

\- Yo soy inocente.

\- Sí, claro. Seguro que nos pones a parir y tus hermanitos vienen a comprobar que no te hemos secuestrado y nos hacemos pasar por ti en el _whatsapp._

\- Imposible -responde Alain tras lamerse un segundo los labios. Y tan sólo ese gesto le indica que ya se ha recuperado de la sorpresa y vuelve a su particular juego-. Sois demasiado vagos para planear algo tan elaborado, y además no podéis suplantarme porque no sabéis idiomas.

Mirándole fijamente, Víctor esboza una sonrisa.

\- Ése es mi gabacho.

 

Si alguien con quien pudiera ser honesto -Pedro, Pacino; su madre no, por Dios, que es capaz de darle otra charla sobre la vida en pareja- le preguntara, Víctor respondería que la verdad es que no está tan seguro como aparenta.

Meter a cuatro gabachos más en casa; debe de haber películas de terror que empiecen así.

Está nervioso ante la idea, por más que sonría despreocupado cuando Alain -el muy merluzo- quiere asegurarse por vigésimo novena vez antes de llamar a su hermano. Nota un pellizco incomodísimo en el estómago cuando lo escucha hablar en su maldito idioma, captando frases y palabras sueltas -pronuncia su nombre de una forma ligeramente distinta cuando está hablando en francés-, notando acercarse el abismo de lo inevitable.

\- La semana que viene -le informa Alain, con mucho cuidado, como si estuviera esperando que se desdijera en cualquier momento.

No lo hace. Víctor puede ser un borrico insensible -así lo definió una vez su santa madre, y la verdad es que no andaba muy equivocada- pero es plenamente consciente de que Alain necesita el contacto con los suyos, necesita esta visita, y necesita tener a su familia tan cerca como pueda. En esos nebulosos pensamientos que a veces le asaltan, y que se refieren a un futuro no demasiado inmediato, Víctor a veces se plantea la idea de que algún día el franchute quiera volver a su país, llevándoselo con él.

Debe de haber cosas más horribles que vivir en Francia, pero ahora mismo no se le ocurre ninguna.

Termina de recoger los platos de la cena mientras Alain cruza un par de mensajes con su familia. Vuelven a llamarle, probablemente el otro hermano. De reojo le ve dar vueltas por el salón mientras habla, sonriente y espídico de una forma que resulta bastante graciosa teniendo en cuenta que se trata del mismo gabacho imbécil que solía mirarle con rostro imperturbable en el Policlínico.

La verdad es que le cuesta contener una sonrisa cuando se le acerca, agarrándole de la muñeca y obligándole a sentarse con él en el sofá.

\- Creo que es hora de que te presente a los míos.

Víctor da un respingo.

\- ¿No pretenderás meterme en una videollamada o mierdas de esas?

Lidiar con la familia Afflelou es algo para lo que debe prepararse mentalmente, muchas gracias.

Alain se ríe como si a él también le resultara ridícula la idea.

\- Otro día -coge su iPad última generación donde tiene instaladas todas las apps de policía habidas y por haber; además de la del Real Madrid, por supuesto-. Sólo quería enseñarte unas fotos.

Fotos. Bien. Puede soportarlo.

Hasta ese momento la familia de Alain era un ente abstracto e incorpóreo, un puñado de nombres murmurados de pasada de los que ni siquiera se acordaba que, por lo que a él respecta, no tenían más presencia real que los personajes de un programa de la tele. Resulta extraño ponerles cara y nombre, verles posando en la foto junto a su novio.

Rostros que guardan cierta semejanza con Alain, el propio Alain entre ellos, en una actitud relajada y risueña que hasta hace pocas semanas le habría parecido una quimera. Otro popurrí de nombres y datos al que presta atención a medias y del que sólo graba la parte referida a los que van a ser sus invitados.

\- Mira, mi hermano el mayor -Alain le señala a un hombre de complexión fuerte, más moreno que él y sonrisa jovial- Auguste. Me saca cuatro años.

\- ¿Y éste es el otro?

Señala a otro joven que aparece al fondo, casi oculto, como si buscara deliberadamente no destacar. Rubio, serio y más delgado, incluso en foto llaman la atención sus profundos ojos azules.

Alain asiente.

\- Laurent.

\- Auguste, Laurent y Alain. Menudo trío.

\- No se pronuncia así.

\- Mira, apenas pronuncio medio bien tu nombre. No me líes.

Por alguna razón se acaban besando, quizá porque Alain está especialmente feliz. Tan feliz que Víctor se reafirma en que ha sido una buena idea seguir adelante pese a que -dicho llanamente- le acojona la idea de tener a los dos hermanos de Alain allí.

No es que no le guste meter a gente en casa, y no le importa darles de comer, llevarles y traerles en el coche, hacerles de guía turístico por Madrid. No; sus reticencias no tienen nada que ver con lo material, y sí con el hecho de conocer a la familia de Alain, de abrirles una ventana a la intimidad de su vida, de darles la oportunidad de ver, al fin, la clase de persona por la que el gabacho ha hecho las maletas para largarse a España.

Porque Alain está lo suficientemente enamorado de él para pasar por alto sus defectos, reírse de sus peculiaridades, aceptar con naturalidad el hecho de haber renunciado a su vida en su país por un español bravucón, un piso que no es suyo y un trabajo donde siguen utilizando micrófonos comprados en plena Transición. Pero bien sabe Víctor que las familias políticas ni son tan benévolas ni suelen pasar por alto los detalles más descarnados de su convivencia.

\- Víctor -como si le leyera el pensamiento, Alain le agarra de las mejillas, muy serio-. Te quiero.

Se lo ha dicho unas doscientas veces, pero nunca le ha parecido tan sincero como en ese momento, con la nostalgia a flor de piel y el ansia por ver a los suyos más evidente que nunca.

\- Qué pesado eres, francesito -Víctor sonríe, abrazándole. Y sólo cuando tiene la cara enterrada en su hombro contesta, flojito, como si temiera que alguien más que él lo oyera-. Yo también te quiero.

Al alzar un poco la barbilla puede ver la pantalla de la tablet, abierta en el sofá junto a ellos. Alain con su sobrina encaramada a sus hombros y su sobrino de pie frente a él. Y algo se le revuelve en el estómago al tiempo que decide que, por verle así, merecerá la pena someterse al escrutinio de los gabachos y a los ojos acusadores de los tales Laurent y Auguste.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Otras Señales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541008) by [Mereth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereth/pseuds/Mereth)




End file.
